Going Up in Flames
by MinnieMatthews
Summary: On a dark and stormy night Stiles is teleported from his world to an alternate universe were the Hale fire never happened. No fire means no Sourwolf and no crazy bad touch Uncle Peter, but unfortunately it doesn't mean Beacon Hills is psycho free. Someone is out for vengeance and the Hale's are caught in the crossfire. Can Stiles keep the Hales from going up in flames and go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Going Up in Smoke**

Preview

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._ Rain falls hard on Stiles' jeep as he drove fast to Derek's place. Tears running down his face. It was another horrible day for Stiles. After all he just found out that someone who he deeply cared about was going to die. Most people don't take that as something amusing.

For Stiles it felt like all of this was his fault. Everything happened because of him. In other words everything suck. First his best friend, Scott, was missing in action. Slowly the rest of the pack was being killed off one by one. Allison, Erica, Isaac, Jackson. Everyone around Stiles was dying. And it was all his fault.

If only, if only Stiles wasn't a sarcastic pain in the butt and had to go talk to the alpha pack one on one. Not his smartest idea of the day. Stiles went to go talk to Deucalion, trying to see what his pack was going to do about Darach. Instead of having a peaceful conversation, which was what Stiles wanted in the first place, Stiles' life got threated multiple times. Yeah….the McCall really didn't like the idea of losing their Pack Mama so there was basically a pack war. Everyone was going down one by one because of Stiles.

The stop light was red as Stiles grab his phone and called the only person that could help Stiles' with his problem: Peter Hale.

"Peter pick up your useless phone! They're going after Derek. They're going to kill him." Stiles cried out to the phone no one listening. Straight to voicemail of course. He then hung up tears dried on his face. He couldn't call Scott of course. Scott was missing. No one heard from him in weeks. One thing for sure that Stiles knew was that Deucalion didn't know where he was either. No one knew where he was. It just kept getting worse and worse for Stiles. The light turned green as Stile sped up driving like a crazy maniac trying to get to Derek's place.

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._ Rain falling onto Stiles' windshield hard. His horrible windshield wipers went back and forth. Barely working. Stiles let out a loud groan and called Derek again.

"Dude listen. Deucalion's pack, they're coming after you. I know you don't usually like doing this but I need you to get in your car and run away. Run far away. Go somewhere far away from here. You are not able to fight this soon. Please, run away. For me."

Stiles threw his phone in the backseat furious. The one time he needed someone to call him is the one time no one in the world wanted to talk to him. Any other time the pack would be trying to talk to Stiles….that is when they were alive.

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._ Rain pouring onto Stiles' car as he kept trying very hard to get to Derek's place. His life was on depending on how fast Stiles could get to his house and tell him to run away. Stiles was two blocks away from Derek's place. Two blocks away. So close to Derek's place. Rain pouring down from the sky hard. Tears dried on Stiles face. He was determine. So close to saying Derek's life. After everyone dying because of him he need a little good in his life. Saving someone's life would be enough good in his life for a while. Rain poured heavily down on his car. So much rain it was hard to see. And the horrible windshield wipers probably didn't help Stiles' cause. As he drove fast trying to save a life a big pickup truck turned right making Stiles crashed right into the pickup truck.

Stiles' head hit the steering wheel as it bounce back up. Blood trickling down his forehead as he watch the rain fall onto his windshield. _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The sun shine brightly through Stiles' blinds making causing him to wake up. Stiles sat up slowly groaning as he wakes. He let out a loud yawn as he opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. _Bedroom,_ Stiles thought, _when did I get home last night?_ He jumped out of bed fast and looked outside. It was a sunny day in Beacon Hills. Bird chirping, sun shining it sicken Stiles. He grab the phone and looked through his contacts. No Derek, no Peter, no Lydia, no Allison. There was Scott's number but it was an old one. Stiles quickly dialed Scott's number.

"Hello?" A tired Scott answered the phone.

"Dude what happened last night? Where have you freakin' been? I'm going to kill you!" Stiles boomed shouting at his best friend loudly. It's been weeks since Stiles heard from Scott and he was supposed to act like nothing happen.

"Um nothing happen last night. Literally. I tried to call you but you didn't answer so I just kept practicing." Scott answered with a loud yawn. Lies! That didn't happened last night.

"We're not even going to talk about how much lying that was. I'm coming over right now so get dress." Stiles snapped hanging up on Scott. He then threw his phone on his bed and walked straight for his closet. The one thing that he was looking for of course was the thing that was not in his closet. Derek's red hoodie jacket. It was his favorite jacket that he end up given it to Stiles. For…..reasons… Stiles gave up and just grab a flannel. He then grabbed his phone and keys and hop into his car. Going to Scott McCall's house.

* * *

Stiles ran into Scott's room. Scott was still half asleep yet fully dress sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dude are you-" Scott was trying to say with Stiles yanked Scott, making him stand up, and hug him. It's been weeks since Stiles heard his best friends voice mindless seen his best friend. All kind of emotions were going though Stiles, yet his heart broke for what was going to happen next. "Dude are you okay?"

Stiles pulled away and looked at Scott. "Of course I'm not okay you idiot! Where have you been?"

"In my house?" Scott said sounding like a question.

"No…..you been missing….for like a week." Stiles corrected. "We need to go to Derek's and make sure he's alive. But I couldn't find his number in my phone. Do you have his number?"

"Who is Derek?" Scott asked.

Stiles' eyes got enormous as he stared at his best friend. His very, very, very stupid friend.

"Derek. Derek Hale." Stiles repeated very slowly.

"That kid that was couple years older than us in school?" Scott asked.

"Yes! His family all died in a fire. He's about this tall." Stiles said raising his hand high above his head. "Dark black hair and greenish blue eyes with a lot of muscles and a tattoo on his back. He rude, mean, a jerk, and has no sense of humor. He's one of our friends."

"Dude are you feeling okay?" Scott wondered looking at his friend. "We never met Derek. Or at least I've never met Derek."

This couldn't be happening. This didn't make sense. Scott spent a year knowing Derek. Derek saved Stiles and Scott's life multiple times and now he was just going to say that they never met. One more question. One more question Stiles' was going to ask that would later screw up his entire day.

"Are werewolves real?" Stiles asked in a serious tone.

Scott started laughing lightly amusing at that the joke. Werewolves were anything but a joke.

"I'm being serious. Are werewolves real?" Stiles asked again.

"Of course not. Dude are you feeling okay?" Scott wondered.

"I'll talk to you later." Stiles mumbled walking out of his best friend's house.

* * *

Werewolves' existent. They had to existent. Stiles spent a little over one year learning that werewolves were real. So they had to be real by now. And Scott pretending that werewolves didn't existent didn't help the fact the Stiles think that he was going crazy. First werewolves aren't real and now he didn't know Derek Hale. Now people are going to be say the Hale fire never happened.

Something must have happened last night. When Stiles gotten in the car accident. Something must have happened. Something horrible. Being transported into a world were werewolves weren't real. It was a weird world and so far Stiles wasn't liking it. Stiles stop at another stop light. As the light flashed red Stiles couldn't help but think everything that has been through.

Scott turning into a werewolf and then almost being killed by Peter…..a lot. Stiles was always about to die because of freakin' Peter. Hopefully here, where ever here was, Peter wasn't a killer.

Stiles parked the jeep in the veterinarian's parking lot and walked inside calmly. If what he think actually happen it was going to be a long day.

"Stiles." Deaton spoke up standing in front room next to his desk acknowledging the teenager. Since Scott worked at the vet Stiles was at vet a lot. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I need to know if traveling from different alternate universes is possible." Stiles said.

Deaton looked taken aback. He then smiled softly and chuckled lightly. "Traveling from different alternate universes?"

"Dude I know that you're a druid." Stiles snapped crossing his arms. Deaton's smiled disappeared fast. Both shock and astonishment was all over Deaton's face as he wondered how Stiles knew this information. "I also know about your sister how works for some evil guys and all the stupid supernatural crap. Now I'm going to ask again is traveling from different alternate universes possible?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you believe that you're not from this universe?" Deaton wondered after Stiles explained everything to him. They both sat in the back room, the break room, drinking coffee.

"Yes….kind of…..well I don't know." Stiles stammered still very confuse of what was happening. "Where I'm from….my universe it was raining cats and dogs for the past couple of weeks yet here it's sunny as can be here. Scott's a werewolf and was missing. Half of my pack was either dead, left the pack, or missing." Stiles let out a loud groaned as he stared at the druid. "You don't believe, don't you? I wouldn't believe me either. I still don't believe this."

"No, it's possible. I've heard about it." Deaton explained lowering his coffee. "It's a very rare thing to happen but it is possible. If a druid is about to die and is powerful enough it could transfer themselves to another time line or another alternate universes. Where you training to become a druid?"

"I was training to not get killed." Stiles said sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice. Deaton rolled his eyes taking another sip of hot coffee.

"Did you know any other druids on your universe?" Deaton asked.

"You and your sister. And a Darach but on my universe we didn't know who the person was."

"Where there any druids that might have known you and liked you enough that would want to save you?"

"Everyone knew me for being the sheriff son and being the pack mama in the McCall pack." Stiles explained as he then drunk the last bit of his coffee and place the cup on the table.

"Who was in the McCall pack?' Deaton asked curiosity.

"Scott of course. You, Derek, Isaac, Peter, Boyd, Erica, Allison, me, Lydia and Jackson."

"What about the rest of the Hales?"

"They all died in a fire. The big Hale fire." Stiles replied as it hit like a ton of bricks. "The Hale fire? Did it happen here?"

"No." Deaton said. "The most fire we had here was a fire in Puzzle, the dinner, but that was very, very small. What was the Hale fire?"

"Everyone but Derek, Lora, Cora, and Peter was burned in the fire caused by Kate Argent. Peter killed Lora. No one knew that Cora was alive. Derek killed Peter. Peter came back to alive. And Derek just found out his sister was alive. So now the only Hales on my Earth are Derek, Peter, and Cora." Stiles explained as he then crossed my arms fast. "Do you think there is a way for me to get back on my Earth?"

"I don't know." Deaton replied honestly. Stiles' heart crashed like a million of plates. His Scott was gone for good. His Derek was gone for good. Everyone that he kept on surviving for was gone for good and would never see Stiles again. "It not something that sounds possible."

Stiles head hung low as he nodded his head. Disappointment was something Stiles was now getting used to.

"But then again," Deaton continued as Stiles looked up, "traveling from different alternate universes in general is something that shouldn't sound possible yet it is. I'll do some research and ask around to see if anyone has heard anything about your special case."

"Thanks Deaton." Stiles said as he stood up about to leave the vet. Stiles was just going to have to relive a year and a half of his life.

"Stiles." Deaton called out. Stiles turned around in the door way looking at the vet. "You said that a lot of bad stuff happened on your Earth? Like a lot of people dying and a lot of people changing from one thing to another."

Stiles nodded his head. That was stuff that happened a lot in his old raining Beacon Hills.

"To me it seems like you are getting a chance to press restart on all of the horrible things in your life that happened." Deaton said. "So Scott change into a werewolf, stay around long enough so it doesn't happen for sure. Isaac Lahey was abused, well then fixed that. Get him into a better home. Lydia was bitten by Peter? Well then fixed that too. Fix everything bad that happened to your life and make here a better Beacon Hills. Make this one your save heaven."

Stiles nodded his head understanding what Deaton was saying. So his Earth might have been really screwed up, but Stiles had the upper hand here. He could fix this new Earth, making sure it will never be as screw up as his own Earth.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to do that Doc, thanks. Heads up, Scott is going to be late for the next couple of weeks to work but it will be okay. He's just really into this new girl at school." Stiles said knowing that school wouldn't happen for a couple of weeks. Deaton smiled softly at Stiles nodded at him. Stiles turned around about to leave and fix everything that went wrong in his old world when it hit him. Stiles turned around one last time smirking to himself as he looked at Deaton.

"Do you know fire avert spells or fire warner's spells?" Stiles wondered.

* * *

"Mom! He's back again!" Lora Hale shouted from her room. Lora sat on her bed staring out of her window smirking to herself. The weird teenage boy was putting up fire warner spell around the house, the fifth time this week alone. He was a weird, weak, boy scared of just about everything. Every time one of the Hale's would walked up to him, he would turned around fast and either started running away fast or walked really fast.

Derek Hale, Lora's little brother walked in the room smiling.

"He's back yet again? I though Uncle Peter would of scared him off for sure last time." Derek said as he stood next to the bed looking at the boy.

"No, Uncle Peter would have hugged him to death before scaring him." Lora replied grinning big at Derek as she turned around to look at him. "We won the coin toss little brother. It's our turn to go talk to him."

"I'm so very excited." Derek said smirking as he started to walk downstairs Lora hot on his trails.

Derek and Lora stood on the steps of their house staring at the boy. For some strange reason he smelled very familiar to Derek. Like they were friends at one point in time or something else. The boy's scent was something that made Derek deep down relax.

The boy was doing another one of his fire spells always protecting the Hale family. Although no one in the entire house new the strange teenage boy. Yet he was always protecting the Hales. He looked up and saw Derek and Lora standing outside. He walked towards the house so he could see the Hale's a little better.

"What are you doing here?" Derek shouted as his face went blank and his eyebrows scrunched together. "This is private property."

The boy smiled big as he then began to burst out laugh.

 _He is insane_ Derek thought to himself as he watch the teenage boy laugh harder and harder each time. Lora couldn't help but smile softly as she watch the boy laugh and laugh. He started to try to take deep breathes in and end up laughing even harder. As the boy tried to breathe he end up wheezing and coughing a lot. It took five minutes for him to calm down. He was smiling big in the end to himself as looked directly at Derek.

"I'm sorry. You would have to be me to understand that. A…..old friend told me the same thing when we first met." The boy explained. He's friend must have been like important to him because when he mention him, the boy's smiled faded as he face began to get a serious look.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Lora wondered. "You're here a lot now a days."

"Just here to help ma'am." The boy said. "Just wanted to help to protect the pack from fire."

"Pack?" Derek repeated. Was this weak teenage boy, did he have anything to do with the supernatural? Not possible one werewolf bite would have killed him easily. Then how did he knew about packs?

"Yeah like a family pack. You know enough family members were there is a big pack." The boy explained as if Derek and Lora was stupid.

"What's with only the fire ones?" Lora wondered.

"My friend's family all died in a fire. I don't want anything to happen to yours." The boy replied.

"That's very sweet of you but I think we got that covered." Lora said. The boy nodded his head.

"Okay it was nice to meet you." The boy replied as he looked up at Derek. "It was good to see you again, Derek." The boy turned around and started walking away laughing to himself and mumbling something about, " _private property_ ".

Lora turned to look at her older brother.

"You know him?" Lora guessed.

"Never met him."

"They why does he know you name?"

"No clue," Derek answered as he looked back at the boy and then opened the door, "but I plan to fine out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Stiles sat on his bed doing more research on fire Warner spells. Even if he couldn't go back to his Beacon Hills he still wanted to protect everyone that he loved. Like the Hale's. Like Derek. Derek had to go without his family on Stiles' Earth and Stiles didn't want Derek to go through that yet again. John, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and his dad, was in his office which was only one room over was talking to someone at dispatch.

"Okay I need you guys to bring in ever officer you guys have. Even State Police." John said over the phone. Stiles' head snapped up fast listening in on this conversation. "A girl, in her 20s was murder in the woods."

 _Crap Lora died. I could have prevent this,_ Stiles thought madly. One person died. Great.

"Of course my team could fine her but its half of her body." John replied again over the phone. "Thank you I'll see you guys in twenty minutes then? Okay."

There were footsteps and John appeared in the doorway full dress in his police uniform.

"Did you hear any of that?" John asked looking at his son. Stiles looked up from his laptop.

"Me? I…uh….no." Stiles stammered as he crossed his arms and spin his chair to look at his father. "No."

John believed this lie for some strange reason. "Okay well I have to go to work late tonight. I'll leave twenty bucks on the table so you can buy some take food."

"Okay daddy-o."

John turned around about to walked when he stop and looked at his son.

"Are you okay?" John wondered with a worry tone. "You've been stranger than usually."

"I'm just tired and not wanting to go to school." Stiles answered honestly. _I don't want to have to redo freshman year again._

"Okay. I love you." John said. "Don't go into the woods."

"Wouldn't plan on it." Stiles mumbled. John left the house soon after words as Stiles then rushed to call Scott. No this time he wasn't going to drag Scott into the woods. This time though he was going to beg Scott not to go into the woods. Not at all.

"Scott. Scott! Answer you phone!" Stiles exclaimed as the phone call only went to voice mail for the fifth time. Stiles yelled frustrating knowing no one would hear him. Stiles then grab his keys from his table and ran downstairs.

 _I've already done this I shouldn't have to do this again!_ Stiles thought angrily as he ran downstairs going to Scott's house yet again.

* * *

Scott wasn't answering the phone and of course. And the first door wasn't unlocked. So the most logical thing to do was to climb onto the Scott's porch to the roof and get in by the opened window. This would have been a perfect plan of Stiles if he was actual able to climb stuff. Stiles end up climbing only to the roof and the bottom part of his leg got caught on the gutter. Stiles, being the clumsy Stiles he is, lose he's balance he fell backwards. As he fell backwards Scott stood on his porch with a baseball bat.

Stiles' felt like he already did before for some reason. Probably because this was the first thing he already did this like a year ago.

"Stiles! What are you doing here?" Scott shouted as he lowered the baseball bat.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said. "I'm going to ask the stupid question why you have a baseball bat."

"I thought you were a predator." Scott explained sheepishly.

"A predator?" Stiles repeated as he chucked softly. "I know its late dude but you have to hear this. My dad left like twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"Why?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott wondered.

"No it's just dead body of water." Stiles replied sarcasm in the tone of his voice. "Of course a dead body."

"Like murder?" Scott asked. Stiles grab the edge of the roof and unhook the bottom of his jeans and jumped off the roof.

"No one knows yet." Stiles replied now safely on the ground.

"Wait if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott wondered.

"They only found half of the body." Stiles explained. "So you need to stay home. Don't leave your house."

"You drove all the way over to warn me about a dead body and us not even going to go see it?" Scott said grinning slightly. "Dude we are so going."

"No! We don't need to see a dead body right before school starts." Stiles argued. "Just stay here!"

"Nope." Scott replied his arms crossed. "We are going."

* * *

This Scott was a lot more demanding, the one on Earth 2, and then the one Stiles dealt with every day on his Earth. Scott forced Stiles to go to the woods with him. Something this time around Stiles didn't want to go to. As the two teenagers started too walked deep into the woods looking for a dead body. Sadly this was the first time was young Scott and well almost tenth time for Stiles.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Stiles asked. With one flashlight shared between the two of them, Stiles kept looking around, looking for a werewolf so Scott wouldn't get bitten….again.

"You're the one who is always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town." Scott replied.

"Oh no. Sorry that would be you." Stiles snapped as he playfully pushed Scott. Scott laughed lightly as the continued to walk. "Either way you should be getting a good night's sleep from practice tomorrow since you going to make first line."

Scott looked at Stiles shock all over his face. How did Stiles know Scott lame plan already?

"How did you know that?" Scott wondered.

"I-uh-am a really good guesser dude." Stiles stammered. "You know what the killer might still be out here and I don't know what half of the body we're looking for so we should go home…."

There were lights flashing in front of the two teenagers. The police. Stiles started running towards the flashing lights hoping that Scott and Stiles wouldn't get caught. Scott ran right behind Stiles. The police were only a couple feet away. Scott grab Stiles' arm and pulled him back. They both hid behind a tree waiting for the police to leave. It only took an easy five minutes before the police went a different way.

Scott began to laugh lightly as he turned to look at Stiles. "That was close."

"Yeah, let's just go home and we can come back tomorrow after school when it's nice a bright outside." Stiles said.

Scott nodded his head in agreement. The two slowly began to walk back to the car making stupid lame jokes here and there. With the flashlight pointing towards the ground the two started to walk up a hill. On the top of the hill there was body. The dead body. Both of the teenagers screamed like girls on the top of their lungs as Scott tried to run away. Scott then trip of the smallest twig in the world. He fell onto the ground and rolled off the small hill as Stiles ran down the hill. Stiles laughed fast as Scott got up dusting off the dirt on his shoulders. It was really dark outside in the woods. There was a howl in the distance that made ever hair on the back Stiles neck body stand up.

"Dude we need to go like right now." Stiles order his best friend as he kept looking around for the wolf. For Peter Hale. Scott agreed. The two started to walk fast in faster into the woods. The howling of wolves sound was getting closer.

There was a wolf in front of the teenagers. Stiles stood in front of Scott not wanting Scott to get bit.

"Scott stays behind me." Stiles said his teeth together. The wolves let out a low growl as it started to walk towards the two teenagers. Stiles bend down and grab a stick as he began to walk backwards with Scott. "Scott buddy?"

"Yeah." Scott mumbled.

"Do me a big favor?" Stiles whispered.

"Mmhmm."

"Run."

They walked back a couple steps back and the turned around and started running. Stiles was in front of Scott not wanting to be turn into a werewolf. Stiles was at the edge of the woods. His car was not very far. He turned around to see Scott trying to catch up the wolf close by. Stiles let out a loud groan as he took the branch in his hand and ran straight for the wolf. He smash the wolf right in the head with a branch as the wolf growled again at Stiles not moving.

"Oh crap!" Stiles exclaimed. "Scott run!"

Scott continued to run. Scott is a horrible running in the woods because he trip again over another small twig and fell face first. Stiles didn't notice as he kept running. He was only four feet away from the car when he turned around to see Scott on the ground the wolf only feet away  
"Scott get up!"

Scott tried to get up but he was to late the wolf lead down a bit him. Scott let out a loud scream as Stiles ran to the rescue him. Stiles picked up another big branch and hit the wolf in the head again. The wolf looked up at Stiles about to bit Stiles too when he then kicked the wolf right in the eye.

"Go away you big fur ball!" Stiles yelled as he hit the wolf again with the branch. The wolf ran away going somewhere else in the woods. Stiles looked down at Scott who was holding his side, his bloody bitten side. He then held his friend up, letting him put his arm around Stiles' neck, as they limped over to the car.

 _Crap_ Stiles thought mad at himself _there goes my plan to make sure Scott didn't get bitten._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Stiles just got off school. It was a long day, even longer for Stiles since he already did all of it before. He watch Scott catch the ball in lacrosse and watch him be amazing in lacrosse for a second time. He wasn't impressed this time unlike last time. The thing was if this alternate universe was anything like Stiles' home, Scott was going to get mad that Stiles thought he was going to be a werewolf. And Scott was going to the party, a party Lydia Martin is going to throw on Friday…again, with Allison and turn. All kinds of crazy stuff happen after that. Stiles parked his jeep at the vet parking lot yet again and walked in the back to see Deaton taken a break. Lucky for Stiles.

"Okay so I might of….gotten…..Scott bitten last night by a werewolf." Stiles stammered no need to even say hello to Deaton as he then sat at the small table across from Deaton.

"What happen to 'not going to get Scott bitten'?" Deaton wondered as put his book that he was reading down and looked up at Stiles.

"I may have warned Scott of being in the woods with a killer out and he really wanted to go to the woods to see the killer and a dead body…" Stiles mumbled.

"Well you just going to keep him save like you hopefully did on your universe." Deaton said. Deep down Stiles laughed at the idea of keeping Scott safe in his world.

"Yeah about my universe have you heard anything lately?" Stiles asked hopefully.

Deaton nodded his head a no. "Sorry nothing yet. Give me time though I'll find something."

"What do I do about Scott? Do I turn him into the Hales?"

Deaton was quiet for a minute thinking this idea thoroughly. One little mistake could screw up a lot of things. "I don't know. Do you think you could keep a werewolf under control of its first couple of full moons until I'm able to explain everything to Talia?"

"Probably…..not…..I can try at least." Stiles replied as he got up. He started heading to the door about to go by some chains when a question pop into his head. He turned around and looked at Deaton. "Do I need to tell Scott that I'm not his Stiles? Like that I'm not from this universe?"

"Not now." Deaton argued. "Not when he finds out his a werewolf and then finds out that his best friend isn't even his best friend."

"What about the Hales?" Stiles asked. "Derek and Lora kept asking me questions last time I was over there. Do I tell them the big and wonderful news?"

"That's all on you." Deaton replied. "When you tell them about Scott they will be asking questions for sure about how you know all of this stuff. So you could just tell they them whenever you are ready to explain your story."

Stiles nodded his head to himself liking this plan. He was about to leave and go by chains for Scott when he looked back at Deaton.

"You're a pretty good druid." Stiles said stating a fact. "No matter what universe it is you're a pretty good one."

"Thanks." Deaton replied. "No matter how crazy my job is I love it."

Stiles then walked out of the vet and hop in his car. _Now what store in this universe sells chains cheap_ Stiles thought to himself as he sped off.

* * *

"Did you get any scent?" Talia, the Hale pack leader, asked her brother. There was an alpha in town with a pack. Last night a girl in her 20s was founded dead because of the wolf. It was no one in the Hale pack for sure. And no one knew of this new pack coming in Beacon Hills.

Peter looked over at his older sister. "There is a scent but it ends at the edge of the woods. The alpha could have gotten in a car or something."

For once Talia would love it if Beacon Hills could just stay psycho free. There was always something wrong in sunny Beacon Hills.

"Do we have a identification on the girl then?" Talia wondered asking everyone who was in the room.

Harper, a beta in the pack, handed Talia a folder.

"Her name was Jenny Weber." Harper explained as Talia looked in the folder. There was a picture of Jenny and information on her. "She was twenty years and was working at the small dinner, Puzzles."

"Did someone interview her coworkers?" Peter asked.

Harper nodded her head. "They have no clue who would want to warm her. She was a sweet normal girl. And there was no werewolf scent at the dinner."

Why couldn't these horrible crimes ever be easy? Talia groaned softly as she nodded her head. It was going to be a long year for the Hales.

"Okay what about her family? Did anyone interview her family?" Talia asked. No one answered. Great. "Matthew and Harper go interview her family. Lora and Charlie go back to the station to see if there is any new news on the murder." Everyone started to go there separated ways. Going to work or going to go interview people. Peter sat across his sister at the table looking at her.

"What are you going to do about the boy?" Peter wondered.

"He is one problem I don't need to be dealing with right now." Talia replied looking at her younger brother.

"Did you hear that your son got a conversation out of him?" Peter asked.

"Tom?" Talia guessed.

"Derek."

"Do we have proof that Derek did this?" Talia wondered teasing her son. Peter smiled slightly.

"Lora told everyone. Lora wouldn't lie. She said that the boy knew Derek's name." Peter explained.

"Did they meet before?"

"Never."

"Well then," Talia said as she stood up. Her little brother falling her lead. "I want to talk to this boy do we know his name?"

"Stiles Stilinski." Peter answered. "His father is the Sheriff."

"Stiles?" Talia repeated. "What kind of a name is Stiles?"

* * *

Stiles sat near his desk waiting for Scott to come on. It was Friday. Scott already tried out for the lacrosse team and used his werewolf powers and got first line. If everything was going the way it was in Stiles universe, which so far it was, some horrible stuff was about to happen. Scott walked in Stiles' room grinning a little.

"What's up?"

"Okay so I know what's wrong with you." Stiles said as Scott's eyes got big. "Why you're so good at lacrosse now."

"Why?"

"It's an infection. Called lycanthropy." Stiles lied making Scott's eyes get even bigger. Okay so maybe this was like really wrong but Stiles couldn't help himself. "It's really bad. But it only happens once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott repeated as Stiles nodded his head.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles explained as he let out a loud howl. He started laughing as Scott pushed Stiles playfully. The joke was still funny. Even the second time around.

"Shut up there could be something horribly wrong with me." Scott argued. Stiles then got a serious look on his face.

"There is you're a werewolf." Stiles said.

"Dude I'm picking up Allison in an hour. Are you really going to waste my time with this?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"I saw you on the flied today, man. What you did today wasn't just amazing, it was very impossible." Stiles replied.

"I made a good shot." Scott said.

"No you made an incredible shot. The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Sties explained.

"Dude I don't have time for this. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott replied about to move to leave. Stiles got in the way of the front the door. _Don't say anything about not being a part of this universe_ Stiles remind himself.

"The full moon is tonight. And you are going to try to go on a date! Do you want to hurt Allison! No you don't so just cancel the date." Stiles exclaimed. "Your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeated anger in his eye. This wasn't going great so far.

"Your urge to kill." Stiles explained.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott threatened. Stiles laughed deep down. Déjà View. Stiles moved towards Scott trying to get his phone. Scott then grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt and shoved him into the wall. Scott yelled as he turned around, hitting Stiles' chair. He then left.

"Crap!" Stiles yelled knowing no one would hear him. Now Scott was going to change into a werewolf and no one could help him. Well there was one person who would help….

* * *

There was a knocking at the Hale's. Peter got up from couch in the living room and opened the door. It was that weird kid from a couple days ago who was doing fire Warner spell and putting them all over the house. Stiles Stilinski.

"Hey Peter I need to talk to Derek." Stiles spoke up his hands in his pocket. "I need his help with something."

"How do you-" Peter was going to ask when a more important question came to mind. "Why do you need Derek's help?"

"My friend is going to turn into a werewolf tonight. And I need someone help to control him." Stiles explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"That's the boy?" Nathan, an adult human that was part of the Hale pack, whispered to his nephew, Derek. The boy that kept putting up fire preventers spells all around the Hale house. He was a strange boy but got even stranger if it was possible. He went to the house today and asked for Derek. The weirdest thing thought was that he knew about werewolves. Derek nodded his head to Nathan's questions. "Is he a werewolf?"

"He doesn't smell like one." Derek explained quietly standing in dinner room with a couple of other werewolves. The strange boy sat in the living room quietly doing nothing.

"The strange thing is he kind of smells like he use to hang out with werewolves." Lora spoke up as she walked over to her little brother and uncle. At the same time as Lora walked over to her family Peter walked down the stairs of the Hale house and walked over to Nathan. Nathan's face let up fast the moment he saw Peter. Lora looked over at her brother grinning an evil grin.

"Don't you want to go talk to your new little human boyfriend?" Lora teased her arms crossed.

"Shut up." Derek growled. Lora was having way too much fun with this.

"You can go ahead and go talk to your boyfriend we'll catch up later." Nathan added earning a growl from Derek and laughter from the group. "Peter is Talia coming downstairs?"

"Yeah she bring Will down with her and making Cora and Matthews are babysitting all of the young ones." Peter explained.

"So is Ivy with her then?" Nathan wondered.

Peter's eyes grew big. "I thought she was with you."

This was something that happened often. Ivy see was a five-year-old little girl that loved to ply hide-and-go-seek. She was very good at hiding and very good at running away. In the other room the young girl walked up to Stiles.

"Hi." Ivy spoke up looking at the man in the big leather chair next to the fireplace. Stiles looked taken aback.

"Your parents aren't I don't know afraid to let you talk to me?" Stiles wondered looking down at the little girl.

"My parents don't know that I'm down here. I'm supposed to be upstairs with the other little kids." Ivy answered honestly. "I wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the big man that everyone is talking about. You're putting spells all around my Grandma and Grandpa's house. Why?" Ivy wondered.

"I want to make sure no one in your family gets hurt." Stiles explained. "A friend of mine lost his entire family in a fire and I don't want that to happen to yours."

"I lost my family in a fire." Ivy said grinning big. Stiles heart ache for this little girl. "See I'm adopted and my family died in a fire. Then my Daddy got me before these bad guys could find me."

"Sounds like your dad is your super hero." Stiles replied grinning softly.

"Yeah my daddy Superman." Ivy explained grinning big. "What your name?"

"I'm Stiles what's yours?"

"I'm Ivy."

The two shook hands as Stiles smiled big.

"I like your eyes." Stiles said looking down at Ivy's bright green eyes. Ivy giggled, blushing a lot of different colors.

"I like your shirt." Ivy replied pointing to Stiles' Batman shirt.

"You like Batman?" Stiles wondered.

Ivy nodded her head grinning big. "I love Batman and Superman. And the Joker and Harley Quinn. And Poison Ivy."

"Okay well I'm going to call you Poison Ivy from now on then and you can call me Batman." Stiles offered as Ivy's face let up with excitement.

"Really?" Ivy asked grinning big.

Stiles laughed softly as he nodded his head. A man stood in the door way with Peter. He looked happy to see Ivy.

"Ivy you should be upstairs." The man said as he held his hand out wanting Ivy to take it. Ivy looked back at Stiles.

"That's my Superman." Ivy explained. "Bye Batman!" Ivy ran over to her 'Superman' and they left the room. Peter stood in the door looking at Stiles with touristy in his eyes.

"What where you talking to her about?" Peter asked.

"She was talking to be about her dad and comic books characters." Stiles explained calmly. It was so funny to see the big bad Peter care about someone other than himself. Someone like a little girl. A lot more people then walked in. Stiles recognize only a couple of Peter. Derek, Talia, and Lora thank God that meant that she wasn't the girl that died in the woods.

Talia sat on the couch that was across from Stiles' seat with a man sitting next to her. Probably her husband. Peter stood behind the couch with Lora as Derek stood next to the door leaning against it. Stiles sat in the chair calmly. He wasn't nerves about anything really. Worst thing that would happen is that Peter would kill Stiles. But the thing was if Stiles' died he would be in Heaven with his old pack and his mom. Death wasn't something that Stiles didn't really fear anymore.

"So you know about werewolves, what else do you know?" Talia spoke up starting the conversation of the evening.

"I know that your all werewolves," Stiles said making everyone's eyes grew big, "I know that Deaton is your druid. The Argents are hunters. I also know that kanimas are a thing now a day. I know just about everything that you guys do."

"How?" Peter wondered. "Did someone tell you?"

 _Well_ Stiles thought to himself as he looked at Peter _here goes nothing. I hope they believe me._

"I'm not from here….." Stiles said. "Well technically not even from this Earth. I'm from a different alternate universe were everyone in this room but Derek, Lora, and Peter were burn in fire. The Hale fire."

It was very easy to say that none of the Hales believed young Stiles. Each one had a different look on their face. Confusion, non-belief, entertain, and weirded out.

"How about this time you tell the truth. How do you know about the supernatural?" The man sitting next to Talia asked.

"I'm from another alternate universe were the Hale fire happen. Basically everyone around me that I love has either died or been hurt." Stiles explained looking at the Hales. "And I am telling the truth. My heartbeat hasn't raise once threw out this entire evening."

"Sometimes a person could believe that something is the truth when it really isn't." Lora said. "What if you think this is the truth but it's not?"

"What do you guys got to lose?" Stiles explained. "Nothing. My best friend was bitten by an alpha last night. He was also bitten on my universe but when he was bitten almost everyone in this room was dead and Peter was the alpha."

Ivy's father, the superman guy, walked into the room laughing at what Stiles just said. He walked over Peter and stood next to him.

"Like this guy could be a killer." The man taunted as Peter playfully pushed him. Stiles smirked to him.

"And he's a real jerk where I come from." Stiles replied. "Try to kill me lots of times."

"I don't believe him." Lora said looking straight at Stiles. "I don't believe you sorry."

"Can you please just help me friend though!" Stiles exclaimed. He then let in a loud deep breath calming himself. "If he doesn't get help he is going to kill someone and I don't want my best friend to be a murder. Not tonight at least."

"He was bit by an alpha?" Talia asked looking at the boy in front of her. Stiles nodded his head.

"A werewolf with red eyes. Last time I check that was a werewolf." Stiles said. "You don't have to believe me. You can talk to your druid in the morning and blah, blah, blah. I need someone he needs someone to help him. I could do it but I will get hurt or died. And I'm not in the mood to die lately. Please."

"Where is?" Derek spoke up for the first time. Stiles looked up, a hopefully look in his big brown eyes, as he made eye connection with the Sour wolf.

"He is going to a lame high school party. If anything going to happen like it did make in my earth he going to end up in the woods and going to meet the Argents by getting shot in the arm by an arrow." Stiles explained looking at no one else but Derek.

"Get him into the woods. Just like it happen on your Earth." Derek ordered. Stiles nodded his head grinning big. He then got up and headed towards the door not saying a thank you, just leaving. Talia turned to look at her son.

"You believe him?" Talia asked looking at one of her youngest.

"We have nothing to lose. Worst case scenario nothing happens." Derek said. Talia started to grin slightly as her husband put an arm around her. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"I can't believe you're going to help him." Talia explained.

"I can help people. I can be nice." Derek snapped.

"Yeah right. You're as nice as I am straight." Peter teased grabbing his husband's hand. Nathan grinned big as he laid his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Son do you want me to make Cora do it so you don't have to?" Will, Talia's human husband, offered as he looked at Derek.

Everyone in the room laughed lightly as Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're actually going to do it?" Peter wondered.

"Why not I have nothing better to do." Derek said as he then walked out of the living room going to his car.

"I like that boy. He's all ready changing this family." Nathan spoke up as Derek drove away. "Do you guys believe him?"

"Of course not." Will and Lora said at the same time.

"Peter what do you think?" Talia asked.

Peter turned to look at his sister. "Do I really look like a killer?"

"Peter, you still on the fact that he called you a killer?" Will wondered the corners of his mouth turning up slightly forming a small grin.

"I am deeply wounded that he beliefs that I can be a killer!" Peter said as Nathan chuckled softly. Peter turned to look at his husband. "Do you think I can be a killer?"

"You do look really evil in the right lighting." Nathan replied and started laughing. Peter let go of Nathan's hand and walked up stairs to his daughter. Everyone in the room laughed lightly as Nathan rolled his eyes. "Babe you would make a great evil person."

Nathan walked upstairs as Lora walked into the kitchen trying to get some food. Talia turned to look at her husband.

"Do you think that the new pack is the same one the bit his friend?" Will asked as Talia nodded her head. "What about him telling the truth? What do you think?"

"I believe him." Talia explained. "He kept looking at Derek like he knew him. But Derek swore that he knew met the kid. The weird thing is he kinds of smell like Derek."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stiles opened his bedroom door about to change for Lydia's party. The room was pitch black. That is it was pitch black expect for two gold eyes. Stiles let out a loud girly shriek as he fell crashing into his nightstand. The person chuckled a couple of times and then walked to the door turning on the light. Derek stood over Stiles a smirk at the edge of his lips.

"Your eyes. They're not blue." Stiles blurted out very confuse.

"Of course they're not. I haven't killed anyone." Derek replied as he held his hand out. Stiles looked at the hand and then back at Stiles. He then grabbed it as Derek pulled Stiles up lifting Stiles up a foot of the ground. Stiles then landed on his feet spinning slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Stiles said as he narrow his eyes Derek. It then hit him. This isn't anything like the mean, rude, pain in the butt, no humor, Derek that Stiles met. This was a totally different one. "Why are you here? I thought I was just supposed to get Scott in the woods."

"That's not such a great plan. We should make a better plan." Derek replied as he then pulled out his cell phone. "There's only a couple more hours until the moon going to come out."

Stiles nodded his head as he looked back at Derek and then walked over to his chair by his desk and sat down taking out his phone. Derek still stood next to the door staring down at Stiles with his greenish blue eyes.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Stiles snapped not looking up from his phone.

"I'm wondering how you, a weak and scrawny human, is able to travel different alternate universe." Derek explained still looking at Stiles.

Stiles looked up at Derek his eyes big. "You-you believe me."

"I don't see why you would lie about that." Derek replied with a shrug. "Either way with the new pack going around killing people saying that your friend was bitten makes since. I just figure that you would be telling the truth."

This Derek, on this universe 2, was a lot nicer than the one than the one Stiles had to always deal with.

"Okay dude, so I have I plan." Stiles started. It was going to be a long night for Derek and Stiles.

* * *

Derek was the outsider of the party for sure. As he stood next to the gate all kinds of teenagers were being loud and drinking cheep beer. It was a shame that the girl who was throwing the party, Lydia Martin, was only able to sneak in cheep beer. As Derek stood by himself in the shadows he looked over the teenagers. Scott McCall, Stiles' friend, was dancing with a young teenage girl. She was Argent. He recognized the young hunter in seconds. Allison Argent. Her family was the local hunters and was allies with the Hales. Just because they were allies didn't mean that they like each other.

Derek really did hate the Argents. Especially Kate Argent the oldest daughter. Something was off about her. Either way Scott was dancing with the hunter to the horrible song. Derek then looked over at Stiles. Stiles was very easy to spot out. Dancing awkwardly with a red solo cup in his head. His head bouncing to the beat as was dancing with a couple of friends. So much for blending in. Stiles was dancing close to the pool and was a weird clumsily human tripped over nothing. Derek light to himself grinning slightly. Stiles got up fast brushing off the dust and looked right at Derek. Their eyes met. It was like they were talking through face expressions.

 _Are you all right?_ Derek raised an eyebrow looking at the human.

 _You're worried?_ Stiles look taken aback his eyes still lock with Derek's.

 _Of course am I. Are you all right?_ Derek's eyebrow stayed raised worried for the young teenager.

 _That was nothing. Of course I'm fine._ Stiles rolled his eyes looking at Derek one last time and then turned around laughing with his friends.

Derek's eyes stared at the teenage watching him make a fool out of himself. Throwing his arms in the arm, dancing like an idiot. Yet he was having a blast. Derek looked at Stiles one last time and then turned to look at Scott. Scott looked like he was in pain. He was changing. Scott then pushed himself away from the hunter and ran inside of the house. The long way out. Derek yanked his phone out of his jacket and dialed Stiles.

"Now." Derek ordered as Stiles picked up the phone. Stiles turned to look at Derek his eyes gigantic.

"Now?" Stiles repeated.

"Now."

"But I like this song!" Stiles groaned as he hanged up and ran inside. Derek on the other hand turned around and walked out of the gate. Scott was driving off in a car leaving the young girl on the side walk.

"Allison." Stiles called out walking out of the house as he looked at the young teenager. "Is everything okay? Where did Scott go?"

"I don't know. He just left me." Allison responded in a quiet voice. Derek walked towards the two, making himself noticeable. "He was my ride home."

"If you like me and my friend can drive you home." Stiles offered. "Derek!"

Derek walked closer to the two standing next to Stiles.

"I-I don't want to be a bother." Allison stammered looking at the two.

"No bother at all." Derek replied grinning big.

Allison looked at Stiles then gave a glance at Derek. She then nodded her, wanting the ride home. Derek got his jet black camaro as Allison got in the back and Stiles in the front seat. The plan was working…..so far. As Allison told Derek the address Stiles turned up the heater to 79. Now Stiles wasn't cold at all, if anything Stiles was burning up. But the heater had to be on high. Allison took off her blue jacket as they were only a couple feet away. It was a quiet ride thank God. A little awkward but Stiles wasn't complaining. Sadly he had been in worst awkward times. They got to Allison's house fast. Allison thanked the two and went inside.

Stiles turned around with a grin as he grab Allison's jacket.

"She left it in the car?" Derek guessed.

"Yep. Let's go to the woods now." Stiles said as he pulled out his phone and call Scott. Five miss messages later Scott finally picked up.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed trying to sound worry.

"Allison. I left her at the party. You got to find Allison for me and give her a ride home." Scott panted.

"Dude she got a ride home. I think I know who did this to you. One of the Hales. I think their werewolves." Stiles lied easily. "But the thing is she got a ride home from a Hale."

"Where did they take her?" Scott growled.

"The woods. Scott-" Stiles was going to say as Scott hanged up. Stiles turned to face Derek. They were park in front of the woods waiting a couple minutes for Scott to run towards the woods.

"Really? You're going to blame everything on my family?" Derek asked humor in his voice as he looked over at Stiles.

"Dude this is nothing. On my plant Scott frame you for murder twice." Stiles said rolling his eyes. "You spent a night in jail once."

"Wow your universe sounds horribly." Derek replied as Stiles nodded his head.

"It sucked a lot. Your uncle tried to kill us. Most of your family died." Stiles agreed.

"Do you want to go back to your universe?" Derek wondered.

"Of course," Stiles said which shock Derek a little, "my plant might have been horrible. I mean yeah it's been nice not always about to die every time I turn a corner but this isn't my plate. I know no one here. Where I'm from you're a jerk. You hate. But here your seem not a jerk. And that is the weirdest thing in the world!"

Derek chuckled a little smiling slightly. He smiled disappeared. Derek head turned slightly to the left as if he was listening to something.

"Stay here." Derek ordered unblocking.

"What! No I heard how cool the fighting going to be I want to see it!" Stiles exclaimed his eyes big.

"If what you told me if true about the Argents being there, I can't have a human running around with werewolves and hunters." Derek explained.

"Dude! Come on, please." Stiles begged.

"No. Stay here." Derek threw Stiles the keys and he shut the door and walked deep into the woods.

"No one ever lets me have any fun." Stiles mumbled to himself crossing his arms. Twenty longs minutes after messing with Derek's radio Derek walked back to the car. He wasn't hurt or anything he looked like a normal human. As Derek jumped in the car Stiles pouting because he was still mad Derek wouldn't let him go.

"Let me guess you made a big speech to Scott about you're your brothers. And the bite is a gift." Stiles said mocking Derek. Derek's eyes got big. _How did he already know this?_ It then hit Derek. Scott must have already told him. "We need to work on your speeches because that was so lame dude."

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and called his mommy.

"Derek are you okay?" Talia answered the phone worried. Derek didn't call his mom a lot.

"Yes. Stiles, the human, he's telling the truth." Derek explained. "Everything he said was going to happen tonight happened. He's telling the truth."

Talia was quiet for a moment as Stiles looked at Derek listening in on the conversation.

"Well then tell Stiles to bring his friend over so we can train him. And we'll see if we can help him out." Talia said.

"Okay." Derek agreed and then hanged up.

"Okay?" Stiles repeated. "No 'okay love you mommy'?"

"Shut up." Derek said rolling his eyes putting his phone back in his pocket as he started up the car. The moment the car started up Taylor Swift songs were booming through Derek's speakers. Derek glared at Stiles.

"You know I hate Taylor Swift?" Derek guessed.

"Oh yeah. Teaches you to mess with me." Stiles replied his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Derek rolled her eyes as he turned down the horrible music and drove off in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Did you apologize?" Stiles wondered standing next to his best friend at lacrosse practice. It was the day after the first full moon Scott had to change into a werewolf. Everything was going horribly for Stiles' plan to keep everyone in this Beacon Hills safe. Scott turning into a werewolf! Yeah he's plan wasn't going wonderfully well but, Stiles could work with it. He could make it better.

Scott lead against his locker, in the boys locker room, without his lacrosse gear on. He just stared off into nowhere.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"Is she giving you a second chance then?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Great so everything is good." Stiles said knowing that it wasn't.

"No." Scott replied still not looking at his best friend.

"No?" Stiles repeated all ready knowing at what happened.

"The hunters. Her dad is one of 'em." Scott said. Stiles tried his best to look surprise. His mouth fell wide open.

"Allison father?" Stiles asked.

"Shot me with a crossbow." Scott shouted. Everyone in the locker room turned to look at the duo with a weird outlook on their faces. Tears began to fall in Scott's eyes. _I remember this part, gosh Scott is such a baby_ Stiles thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Scott you're fine. Okay? He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles asked again already knowing the answer.

"No…I don't think so…" Scott replied.

"Does she know about him?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't know. What is she does? This is going to kill me, man." Scott cried out. Stiles grab all of Scott lacrosse junk and shoved it in his arms.

"Just focus on lacrosse and then we can talk to Derek about getting you trained soon. Okay. Great plan." Stiles said with a fake smile on his face.

"Lacrosse." Scott agreed nodding his head.

"Here we go!" Stiles then shouted as he walked over the locker room. All plays got in line as Jackson stood in front of the goal as defense and Danny was in the goal. Coach was shouting at all of the players useless junk. Then it was Scott's turn. Scott stood in front of Stiles, worried. Scott ran to the goal as Jackson only shoved him a little and Scott fell a couple feet back.

"McCall! McCall." Coach called out laughter in his tone of voice. He walked over to Scott who was still laying on the ground.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson wondered as he went back to his position.

"My grandmother can more faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother." Coach asked smiling slightly.

 _Oh crap_ Stiles thought knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yes coach." Scott growled as he stood up eyes glowing gold. He was changing.

"I can't hear you." Coach said.

"Yes, coach." Scott growled a little bit louder as he walked back to the line and was going to do the set again.

"McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!" Coach shouted.

Scott ran towards Jackson and shoved his shoulder against his. Jackson fell a couple feet back with a dislocated shoulder. As the team ran for Jackson as Stiles ran straight for Scott helping him up and they ran to the locker room. Scott ran to the back of the room changing. Stiles was smart this time and grab the fire extinguisher. Stiles ran towards were Stiles was and started blowing the fire extinguisher on him. Scott was on the floor, human now, panting like a dog trying to catch his breath.

"Stil-what happened?" Scott panted looking up at his best friend.

"You pulse raised. It's the anger. It's a trigger." Stiles explained.

"But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't notice." Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Friday. Not until you get enough training with the Hales. You might have to get out of the game." Stiles replied with a shrug.

"But I'm first line." Scott said looking up at Stiles.

"Not for long." Stiles added to his last comment looking at Scott pity in his eyes.

* * *

"Explain to me one more time how you know these people?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled up to the Hale house.

"Derek's is an old friend of mine." Stiles said with a shrug. It was kind of the truth…..sort of…..it was close enough for now. "I'll tell you the whole story after the full moon."

Scott nodded his head understanding what Stiles meant. They walked up to the door when Lora and Cora opened the door before Stiles could even knock.

"So you're telling the truth." Cora said looking at Stiles. "Lora over here owes me ten bucks now. Thanks."

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Missing your boyfriend already?" Lora teased as the girls laughed. "He's downstairs in the basement with Peter and Ivy. Do we need to show you the way or do you already know?"

"I know the way." Stiles said as he walked in the house Scott right behind him. Stiles walked behind the stairs case and walked down another set of stairs into the basement. This basement much different than the one Stiles saw. It was a big white room with bandages, knives, and gun on the wall. There was also in a corner of a room full of exercise equipment. Derek was in the back of the room doing pull ups on his bar. Peter and Ivy was closet to Stiles playing with daggers. Ivy was the first to notice Stiles. She looked up and her face light up with excitement.

"BATMAN!" Ivy shouted as she dropped the dagger she was messing around with and ran straight for Stiles. Her arms up in the air shaking with excitement. Stiles grinned as he picked Ivy up and they hugged. Peter stared at his daughter in Stiles arms with a tad worried and over protectively look in his eyes. Derek let go of the bar looking at Stiles. Stiles eyes didn't leave Derek as Derek walked over to Peter.

Derek was wearing no shirt. He a lot more buff than Stiles remember. He was also sweating a lot, must have been from working out a lot. Peter hand Derek a towel. Derek turned to face his uncle saying something under his breath knowing Stiles couldn't hear him. Stiles notice something that was really strange about Derek.

"You don't have a tattoo." Stiles blurted out as he let Ivy down. Ivy ran over to Peter grinning big.

"Of course I don't have a tattoo." Derek replied as he pulled his black t-shirt over his hand facing Stiles. "Did I have a tattoo?"

"A triskele on your back." Stiles explained. There was an awkward silence between everyone How…how did Stiles know about Derek's 'tattoo' on his earth?

"You must be Scott McCall, I'm Derek Hale." Derek introduced. "That's my uncle Peter and my niece Ivy."

"You already know who I am." Scott replied not knowing what to say.

"Okay well let's go the faster I teach you the easier the full moons will be for you." Derek explained as Scott nodded his head as the two walked towards the middle of the room. Stiles walked over to where Peter was sitting and sat next to him.

"When are you going to tell him?" Peter wondered not looking at Stiles.

"After the full moon." Stiles replied also not facing Peter.

"After? Why not before?"

"I want to have one finally week with Scott before he knows that I am not really his Stiles." Stiles explained as Derek pushed Scott against one of the walls empty with weapons. Deep down Stiles wanted to yell at Derek and defense his best friend but he knew this was one of the many ways of how to train a beta to keep in control.

"Do you like it here better?" Ivy asked looking up at Stiles.

"I don't have a preference. I like both of them equally." Stiles said with a shrug.

"But I'm not on your other earth. And neither is Superman." Ivy replied referring to her dad.

"Yeah but on mine I'm older and stronger." Stiles tried to lie. But there was no way to lie in a room full of three werewolves.

"Lies." All three werewolves said at the same time.

"That's what I hate about werewolves the most." Stiles accused glaring at Scott and Derek. Derek chuckled softly as he then turned back to Scott. Ivy started laughing grinning big. Derek uppercut Scott hitting him right in the jaw. Scott let out a loud groaned looking up at Derek.

"I'm started to doubt your teaching skills." Scott snapped as Stiles chuckled softly. "Stop laughing. This isn't fun." Stiles started laughing even harder if it was possible. Scott and Derek rolled their eyes looking back at Stiles and then at each other.

"Find an anchor. Find someone or something that is so important to you. It could be you or your little girlfriend. Listen to their heartbeat and keep touch with your human side." Derek ordered as he punch Scott in the head again. Stiles winced feeling his best friends pain. It was working though. Scott only change five times. New record. It was dark when Scot finally got the hole control thing down. This was so much freaking easy than what Stiles had to deal with. It wasn't fair!

* * *

Stiles' second amazing plan worked. At the game Scott didn't change once. Not even one time. And Scott end up shooting the winning goal so it was a nice win-win. This planet was so much more easy and not death-around-ever corner. Stiles kind of like it. After the game Stiles kept word to Peter, as he invited Scott over. Luckily for Stiles John was working another late night so Stiles didn't have to explain everything to Scott in his room.

The two sat in the dinner room eating pizza. Back on Stiles' earth ever time the lacrosse team won a game Stiles and Scott ate pizza in one of their houses. It was a small and simple tradition that Stiles loved.

"I got to know," Stiles spoke up after eating his fifth slices of pizza, "who's your anchor? Is it Allison?"

Scott lead back in the chair tired from eating all of that food. He grinned slightly and chuckled softly. "No."

"Your mom?" Stiles guessed again.

"No."

"You?"

"You're really bad at the guessing game." Scott teased lightly as Stiles then rolled his eyes a grin appearing on his face.

"Who then?" Stiles wondered.

"You of course." Scott said as if the questions was a stupid one. "After everything we've been through of course you're going to be the person who brings me back to human."

This hurt Stiles so much. Stiles wasn't even the same one this Scott grew up with. They could have totally different memories. Stiles smiled faded away fast as he now new he really had to tell Scott, even if he didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I have something to tell you." Stiles said no emotion showing on his face.

"You're a werewolf too!" Scott guessed in a teasing manner. Stiles didn't even roll his eyes a Scott's horrible attempt to make a joke. "What?"

"I'm not your Stiles."

"What do you mean? Of course you're my Stiles."

"No I mean, I'm not from here."

Scott rolled his eyes crossing his arms not believing Stiles. "Dude we grew up together."

"No I mean I'm not from this universe." Stiles said. Scott's eyes grew big.

"What the fu-"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"Okay, let me get this straight." Scott said after Stiles explained everything to him. School was finally over and Scott sat in the Jeep as Stiles drove him to Derek's again. "So you're not my Stiles but you are Stiles."

"Yes." Stiles agreed nodding his head as he made a left hand turn. It took them all last night for Stiles to explain everything that happened. Yet Scott still had many questions after words.

"Okay and I am a werewolf on your universe?" Scott wondered. "That's why you know are kinds of stuff about werewolves."

"Yup."

"Do I end up with Allison on in your universe?"

Stiles got quiet for a while thinking. Well they did break up after the whole kanimas but they did sneak kisses now and then. But then again Isaac did have goo-goo eyes for Allison. It was anyone's guess if Scott was still with Allison.

"I have no clue." Stiles answered honestly. "You guys broke up. Got back together. It's very confuse."

Scott nodded understanding what Stiles was saying.

"I'm surprise that you don't hate me." Stiles said looking over at his best friend and then back at the road.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I'm not your Stiles. We didn't grow up together, we don't have the same memories. I shouldn't be your anchor. Allison should be it just like it she was on my universe." Stiles explained not looking at Scott. Of course at the moment there was a lot of traffic. Cars honking trying to get to their destination as fast as they could. Scott grab Stiles' hand of the wheel, knowing that the car wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, and pushed down Stiles' flannel sleeve so Scott could see a three inch scar.

"When we were five we were messing around on the tree in a park and had a contest to see who can climb the higher. You won and was gloating about it and then you slip and fell. You end up spraining your wrists and got a scar since you cut it open when you fell." Scott said bring back old memories that Stiles actually knew.

"Yeah, I remember that. What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles asked. Scott let go Stiles' arm and pulled down his collar of his shirt. Right below Scott's collar was a scar that was a couple inches long.

"When we were ten we went up on your roof to see who's skateboard could go down the roof fasters. I trip over thin air and fell, landing in your mom's flowerbed. Her gnome and a stick and it went in my body." Scott replied and then laughed a little. "Me and my mom waited in the emergency room for hours so they could get the gnome out."

Stiles laughed loud remembering that. Melissa was so anger at the two of them after words. Scott let go of his shirt still looking at Stiles.

"On my back and the bottom of the left; we have a scar from when we were playing lacrosse and I went to catch the ball and landed on the glass table. You ran to help me and you step in glass. I was in the hospital for over a week; you for a couple of days. And you blamed yourself even though it was my entire fault." Scott added bring back old memories. Stiles nodded his head remembering this happened to.

"You think I would be mad with you because maybe we don't have all the same memories. You are still my best friend. Without you I would have more scars and horrible memories." Scott said looking at Stiles. "You are my Stiles. Not some other Scott's, your mine. And you're going to be stuck with me for a while because there is no way I'm letting you out o my sight."

Stiles laughed lightly as the cars in front of him started moving.

"Thank God I thought I was going to have to listen to you say I love you." Stiles teased lightly earning a chuckle from Scott. "I mean come on dude you have Allison now 'Sciles' can't happen."

"'Sciles'?" Scott repeated.

"Our ship name. I totally ship it." Stiles explained winking at Scott. Scott laughed rolling his eyes.

"Your still a nerd not matter what universe you're in." Scott said as Stiles drove up to the house. Stiles rolled his eyes. It didn't seem like it was going to be a bad day. Oh could Stiles be even more wrong?

* * *

It was a dark night in Beacon Hills. Just like every other night it was dark and cold. Emmitt Smith walked slowly to his car after a long hard day of working at the grocery store. People are rude and horrible. Everyone yelling and trying to get cheap prices for their food. He had his phone on his shoulder as he disparately tried to stay on the phone with his girlfriend and get to his car to put all of the food away.

"Yeah baby I got the taco meat and the chocolate." Emmitt said to his girlfriend Nikki Simmons as he opened his truck. "I'll be home in a couple of minutes. Love you."

He then closed the door and turned around. A red pair of glowing eyes. Emmitt's eyes grew big knowing what meant. Werewolves. Emmitt then jumped into his car locking all of the doors. He grab a flower out of the glove department and held it in one hand and dialed the phone to Nikki. Of course she didn't answer. It was truly started to seem like he was in a horror movie.

"Nikki. They're here, They're after me. I'm coming home as fast as I can. I love you." Emmitt then hung up the phone and looked around.

It was still dark no one in the parking lot. Emmitt's hands clutch onto the wolfsbane not wanting to die today. Then there were two red eyes. The door ripped off as Emmitt screamed on the top of his lungs. He looked around now not seeing any red eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Emmitt spoke up his voice on the edge of breaking, knowing that the werewolves could hear him. There was a loud thump the front of the car. Emmitt let out another loud scream now looking at a female who was standing on Emmitt's car. She was squatting down her blue eyes gawking at Emmitt. There was a big grin on the girl's face.

"Oh Emmitt I don't honestly want anything to do with you." The girl replied her voice calming. Her head turn slightly to the left as if she was listening to someone else talking to her. "But now I have to do something about you."

"Why? I didn't do anything." Emmitt said looking at the girl scared that he was going to die.

"You might have done nothing but your girlfriend's family." The girl explained.

"Nikki?" Emmitt wondered as the girl nodded her head.

"Mess with me; I'll let karma do its job. Mess with my family? Well I become karma." The girl said grinning slightly.

"Me and Nikki didn't do anything." Emmitt blurted out not wanting to get hurt. The passenger side door then got ripped off the car leaving Emmitt screaming. There was a person, a man, with blue glowing eyes looking just like the women on the car. Emmitt looked on his left side to see and man with glowing red eyes. Emmitt shoved his key in the car and started the car. Nothing happened.

"Looking for this?" The girl wondered holding up a piece of the engine. "I hope this isn't important."

The late night air of Beacon Hills was filled with screaming by Emmitt Smith as the small pack of werewolves went in for the kill, killing young Emmitt Smith.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 _It was dark like any other in night in Beacon Hills. Scott held onto his girlfriends hand as Allison laughed softly. They were in the parking lot of Food and Stuff after buying some food and also some stuff._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Allison wondered as Scott threw the food and stuff in the junk and then got in the backseat with Allison._

 _"_ _Being alone with you." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Allison's waist._

 _Allison giggled rolling her eyes. "We are alone."_

 _"_ _Fine I just wanted to say something subtle for 'want to make out with you'." Scott answered truthfully crashing his lips onto his girlfriend. Good things about dating a werewolf was making out was never something that was soft and sweet; no it was always hot and hard. Lips pressing hard against each. Allison had her arms wrap around Scott's neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Scott stilled hand wrapped around Allison's waist. Scott's lips moved down from Allison's mouth to her neck. He caught a glimpse of his hands in the window. His claws started to form on Scott's hands. Scott pulled away from Allison fast._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Allison wondered looking at Scott with worried eyes. The full moon dazzled in the night time sky as the clouds move away from the moon. Crap it's a full moon. Scott pushed against the door and ran out of the car._

 _"_ _Scott? Scott?" Allison called out getting out of the car too. Scott started shifting. His fangs growing out of his mouth, hair now growing on his face._

 _"_ _Get away from me." Scott growled not facing Allison. Allison didn't_ _listen. She walked towards Scott putting a hand on his shoulder. "I said get away from me!"_ _  
_ _Allison let out a loud scream as she turned around and started running away. Sadly a werewolf would always be faster than a human. Scott grab Allison by the arm and shoved her into the car._

 _"_ _Please. Please don't." Allison cried out tears falling. Scott raised his arm, claws out, ready for the kill and…._

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles guessed as Scott and Stiles walked towards school. They were talking about a nightmare Scott had last night about making out with Allison and then killing her in the end.

"I don't know." Scott said. "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breath. I've never had a dream where I've woken up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles replied licking his lips as he thought about his dream from last night.

"About Derek?" Scott guessed looking at Stiles with a grin on the edge of his lips.

"Okay why does everyone think I like him? I don't. In fact I hated him on in my universe. We blamed murder on him, twice!" Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"You need to never tell me about your dreams with Derek. That's something I never want to hear. And I was talking about I've never had a dream that felt so real." Scott replied as they walked in the school now.

"Do you think it has something to do with you going out with Allison tomorrow?" Stiles wondered already knowing the answer. Scott nodded his head. "You could go to a lycanthropy class for beginners. There's like a thousand of teacher."

"Yeah one of them is your boyfriend." Scott agreed earning a glare from Stiles.

"You know what I'm started to doubt this friendship." Stiles said as he got on his phone looking at the Beacon Hills News. The main article that was on Beacon Hills News website: Courtesy Clerk Murder in Parking Lot of Food and Stuff By Some Sort of Animal. _Great an alpha killed a courtesy clerk. Last time it was a bus drive now some dude who works at store_ Stiles thought as he looked up at Scott.

"It felt so real though." Scott replied as the two were still walking in the hallway.

"That's because it did really happen." Stiles said.

"This happen-" Scott was going to say Stiles already knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah instead a bus driver was murder. You didn't kill him you were protecting him. If you want I can show you later." Stiles offered.

Scott looked confuse; Stiles already knowing what was happening.

"I'll show you after school." Stiles replied as they walked towards the first class of the day. "By the way the whole being-really-bad-at-bowling is really going to bit you in the butt later today."

* * *

Tears fell from Nikki Simmons' face as she sat in the Hale pack office. Her boyfriend had just been murder by an 'animal'. The Hales and Simmons had always been close friends. Or at least Riley Simmons, the mom of the small family, and Talia were friends. So when her daughter's boyfriend was murder the Hale's had to investigate. Nikki sat with her mom and older sister at the table as Talia sat with most of her family.

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm Emmitt?" Laura asked taking notes down in a notebook just like Matthew and Harper. All three of them were cops having the benefit of interview people and know if their lying or not.

"….no…" Nikki wiped a couple of her tears from her face looking up at the Hales. "No one in the world would of wanted to."

"Everyone who hated Emmitt?" Matthew offered the idea staring at the girl.

"No. No one would harm him or hurt him. Especially not to kill him." Nikki said.

"Look it was some sort of animal attack." Tessa, Nikki's older sister who stood behind her broken down sister, snapped looking at the Hales. "We're not stupid. Animal attacks mean werewolves so shouldn't you be interviewing werewolves or some sort of animals?"

"We could not help." Derek snapped standing behind Laura glaring at Tessa.

"This is your guys thing. Weird stupid animal deaths are right up your alley." Tessa replied looking at Derek.

"Well we it will be harder for us to fine out who killed Emmitt." Talia spoke up as she passed the box of tissues to Nikki who was still crying softly.

"No one would want to hurt him as far as we know. So us your little doggy noses and tails and find out who really killed him." Tessa snapped. Derek let out a low growl as he eyes turned a bright gold.

"Derek." Talia warned.

"Talia shut up." Peter whispered sitting next to his older sister a grin on the edge of his lips. He glanced over at his sister than at Derek than at Tessa eating a bowl of popcorn. Yeah Peter always brought popcorn to meetings with the Simmons since most of the Hales hated them. Only Talia liked them. "This is going to get good."

"No, Mrs. Hale, if your grown up dog wants to sniff my butt or roll around in dirt he should gladly do it." Tessa replied grinning big. Derek let out a low growl again making Tessa grin even bigger.

"Tessa stop it." Riley, the mom of the Simmons, said rolling her eyes. This was something that happened a lot: Tessa and Derek would always fight. Most of the time it would be very entertaining to Peter, Nikki, Lora, and Nathan. Everyone else though hated it when they fight.

"No Mrs. Simmons it's okay. The thing is I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and probably crap a smarter comeback than your daughter can do." Derek replied earning an groan from the entire room.

"Really you want to go there?" Tessa yelled. "Well sniff my but for all I care you stupid little-"

Derek had his hand up ready to fight. Tessa just stood there grinning knowing Derek wouldn't hurt her. Lora and Peter grabbed Derek pulling Derek away from punching Tessa in the face.

"Derek stop it!" Talia ordered still calmly sitting down. She glance over at Nikki who was now, not crying, and gave her a soft smile. This happened very often when the Simmons brought Tessa and Derek in the same room. Peter grabbed Derek's arm shoving his arms behind his back and then shoved him against the wall. Lora chuckled lightly as she moved her head slightly to the left grinning big.

"Derek why don't you go calm down, downstairs your boyfriend's here." Lora taunted making the entire group of Hales laugh. Peter let go of Derek as he rolled his eyes.

"What is with everyone thinking that I like the human? I don't." Derek snapped as he left the room and walked downstairs. Peter sat back down grinning big as he turned to look at his favorite niece.

"Is he pissed off?" Peter asked looking at Laura. She nodded her head.

"Boyfriend? Since when did young Derek Hale get a boyfriend?" Riley wondered turning to look at Talia.

"They're not really dating." Matthew spoke up making everyone turn to look at him. "We just love to make fun of him since he now from here."

"Not from Beacon Hills?" Tessa wondered. "Yeah because that really makes someone special." Tessa got up and stood over where Laura was. They stood next to a window where Derek was standing next to a spazzy teenage boy. His looked happy talking to Derek.

"No he's not from like this universe." Harper explained. Tessa turned around fast.

"What?"

"A druid transform him over here when he was dying." Talia said with a shrug. "So far everything that he predict has happen. The thing was when we first met him he kept looking at Derek and Derek was the first person he talked to."

"Really? A druid put him here when he died?" Riley wondered now standing up to look at the human.

"That's at least what he says." Peter said.

"You're just still mad that he called you evil." Matthew replied making all the Hales laughed. Matthew then turned to look at Riley and Tessa. "Where he's from Peter was the big bad person and the killer."

"Really…" Nikki sniffled and looked at Peter. "I can't see you as a bad guy."

"Any way I've been meaning to talk to you," Talia said looking at Riley, "if you're back in the druid business."

Riley started to shake her head 'no.' "Talia you know I quiet that business long ago."

"Then do you know any other druids in the business still?" Talia asked.

Riley was quiet for a minute thinking hard. The same time that she quiet being a druid a lot of her friends did the same thing. "Deaton and Morrell, everyone else quiet or died."

"What's he's name?" Tessa spoke up changing the subject.

"Stiles Stilinski; he's the sheriff's son." Laura explained and the raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you jealously that Derek won't give you the time yet he'll talk to the human all the time."

"I'm human too." Tessa mumbled. "And no."

"What kind of a name is Stiles?" Nikki wondered making all eyes turn to her.

Conversation with the Hales and Simmons are some of the most random conversation. At one minute they could be talking about a murder crime and the next about unicorns. The conversation that just happen was one of their normal ones that Nikki had to sit through. All she wanted was to talk about her missing boyfriend but no instead she had to watch her sister try to hard to make fun of and flirt with Derek and learn about some stupid kid name 'Stiles.' At the time Nikki didn't it would take a long time for the Hales to find the pack that killed Emmitt Smith.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Hey so I don't know if anyone reads these lame author notes but I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. I will be writing a different story while writing this one so updates will be a lot slower. Also I have mid terms next week….yay….. So I will be 'studying' for those non-stops. Please wish me luck! I have a feeling I'm not going to past my sewing midterm. Anyone enough about me. Onwards with the story…._**

"So you went to Derek's after school?" Scott asked making small conversation as he and Stiles to Food and Stuff after dark.

"How'd you know?" Stiles wondered glancing at his best friend and then back at the road. So Stiles had another one of his amazing plans. Scott was going to go back to the crime scene and use his sense (hearing, smelling, touching-not tasting) to see what really happened.

"You smell like him." Scott said a grin on the edge of his lips.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm not smiling." Scott argued the grin on the edge of his lips becoming bigger and bigger.

"What is with people thinking that I like him?" Stiles exclaimed looking at Scott.

"I didn't say anything about you liking him." Scott said as Stiles pulled up to the grocery store. The store had gated all around absolutely not wanting anyone to get in. Scott and Stiles didn't really care about that though. The two got out of the car. Stiles placed one hand on the gate and was going to start climbing when Scott pulled him back.

"No! I don't want to be watch guy again!" Stiles exclaimed already knowing what Scott was going to say.

"There's only two of us." Scott said.

"Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin." Stiles complained staring at his best friend. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Your Batman dude, you know this." Scott replied rolling his eyes. "If anything I'm Robin and your Batman. You already know about all of this. So stay here."

"God!" Stiles mumbled as he got back in his car crossing his arms as Scott hopped the fence. Scott walked over to the car. It was a bloody mess. Both of the passenger and driver side door where ripped completely off blood all over the place. Scott touched the driver seat as he was pulled into a flashback.

 _The man who was being attack, Emmitt Smith, held something in his hand. A flower or something. There was a girl on hood of the car fangs out growling at Emmitt. One male werewolf on one side of the car and the other one an older one on Emmitt's side. Scott growled coming out of the shadows and let out a low growl. The girl looked at Scott as she moved her head slightly to the left. A grin appeared on her lips as she jumped from the car and landed in front of Scott. The girl pushed Scott and then punched him in the gut._

 _Scott stumbled a few step backs as he then pushed the girl back, shoving her against the car. The girl let out a soft laugh as Scott pushed the younger werewolf away from Emmitt. He looked a lot like the girl-must have been twins or something. The both had long jet black hair and blue eyes that glowed in the dark night of Beacon Hills. He looked at Scott with a slight grin._

 _"_ _Really, this is the boy you bit?" The younger boy werewolf wondered with slight amusement._

 _"_ _He has potentially." The older werewolf replied. "Get back to work."_

 _"_ _He's kind of cute." The girl said looking at Scott. The younger boy werewolf rolled his eyes as he went after Scott. The boy werewolf let out a low growled as he picked up Scott by his throat and effortless tossed him across the parking lot._

 _"_ _Leave us alone. We got this; we don't need some little beta's help to take care of some worthless little human." The younger male werewolf snapped as there was a loud human scream. Scott looked back to see the older werewolf slashed the older man throat. Blood splattered all over the car._

There was three loud honking noises. Scott blinked a couple as he looked around. Stiles was in the car honking his horn.

"Let's go!" Stiles shouted. Scott turned around to see a security guard with a flashlight started to walk his way over to were Scott was standing. He started running silently, jumped the fence, and jumped into the Jeep. Stiles made a un-turn fast and started driving the other way.

"Did it work? It worked didn't it?" Stiles guessed making a hard right.

"Yeah, I was there that night. There was a lot of fighting and blood but I didn't attack him." Scott explained. "I was trying to help him."

"Did you get a good look at the alpha?" Stiles wondered.

"Alpha? You mean alphas." Scott corrected. Stiles did a double take looking at Scott with big eyes.

"There three of them? Are you for real?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah." Scott nodded his head.

"MOTHER-" Stiles shouted on the top of his lungs and then started to honk the horn bleeping out his own cussing. He then made a hard u-turn making all the other cars in the street honk and probably cuss at him.

"Dude what's wrong?" Scott asked with worried eyes.

"I know who the alphas are." Stiles replied with an anger tone. "There were in my universe and killed a lot of people that I love."

"Killed me?" Scott guessed.

"Nope. Killed Boyd." Stiles explained.

"…killed Derek…."

"Almost but he-", Stiles said as he's eye got big, "I DON'T LOVE DEREK!"

Scott started laughing grinning big. "Where are we going?"

"Derek's."

"Why?" Scott wondered. "Want to go see your boyfriend this late?"

Stiles glared at his best friends his eyes now returning to the road, "Because," Stiles explained his eyes not leaving the road, "since I know who the killers are I'm not going to waste any time."

* * *

Stiles ran out of the car and opened the Hale and ran inside. Some of the Hales sat on the couch other in the dinner room. First person Stiles notices was of courses Derek. Derek walked down the stairs looking at Stiles, and Scott who was standing in the doorway, with a confuse look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Derek wondered glancing at Scott and then back at Stiles.

"Where's Talia?" Stiles replied not answering Derek's question.

"Upstairs in her office." Derek answered. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles didn't answer Derek's question though. Stiles pushed by Derek and ran upstairs Scott and Derek right behind him. Since Stiles already knew the Hale house better the back of his own hand Stiles walked into Talia's office. Peter sat in the office with Superman, Ivy's dad, and Talia. Peter had his arm around Superman grinning slightly.

"Stiles, why are you in here?" Talia wondered as Derek and Scott stood in the doorway.

"I-I wait a minute…." Stiles stammered looking at Peter and Superman. Peter had his arm around Superman. Both of them were grinning and looking happy for some strange reason. On their right hands there was a ring. A wedding ring. This day just got freakin' amazing. Peter, the non-killer, was gay. This was hands down one of the best days of Stiles life. "Peter's gay? You're gay?"

"Is that a problem?" Peter snapped his eyes flashing gold.

"Oh my God you haven' kill anyone either." Stiles exclaimed a smiled on his face. "Best day ever." Stiles looked over at Superman with the biggest grin on his face. "Congrats on not marrying a killer."

"Thanks….." Superman replied glancing at Peter and then back at Stiles.

"You're Ivy's dad right?" Stiles asked. "Superman?"

Superman then grinned big. "My name is Nathan she calls me Superman."

"That's cute." Stiles mumbled and then turned to Talia. "I did not come in here to talk about how your brother is gay."

"I was truely hoping so." Talia agreed looking at her pissed off brother and started to grin big.

"I know who is going around killing everyone. The pack of alphas." Stiles said.

"Pack of alphas?" Talia repeated as Stiles nodded his head.

"Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Aiden, and Ethan." Stiles explained. "And if they are anything like they are in my universe we need to kill them. All of them, now."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Isaac Lahey sat across the dinner from his father eating as fast as he could keeping his head down. His father sat across from him eating not as fast and not trying to make any conversation with his son. Isaac was a teenage that went to Beacon Hills High. He was a loner and didn't have any friends. No one to talk to and always kept to himself.

He had no brother or sisters or at least not any that were alive. His older brother died in combat the moment he left Beacon Hills. That's was when everything went horribly wrong for Isaac. He's dad starting drinking more it get over the pain now his first son and wife, who died only a couple years after Isaac was born, and he started taken all of the anger he had and beat Isaac senseless.

"How's your grades?" Mr. Lahey spoke up as Isaac glance up at his father.

 _Don't show fear_ Isaac thought to himself now looking back at his dinner. He took a deep breath. _He's like a dog. He can smell fear. Just pretend nothing is wrong. Pretend everything is okay._

"Um—so far it's an 'A' in French and a 'B' minus in Econ." Isaac stammered with a fear tone in his voice looking up at his father.

"Nice." Mr. Lahey said and gave Isaac a soft grin. "What about chemistry?"

"I'm not sure." Isaac replied. "Um—midterms are in a few days so it could go up."

"Well, what is it at now?" Mr. Lahey wondered.

"The grade?" Isaac repeated looking back at his food.

"Uh, yeah…" Mr. Lahey said in a duh tone.

"I'm not sure."

"But you just said it could go up."

"I just-uh, I meant generally." Isaac stammered. _Crap he caught me in the lie._

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Isaac?" Mr. Lahey wondered.

"No."

"Then tell me your grade."

"I just told you, I don't know." Isaac said going with his lie even though he knew that Mr. Lahey didn't believe in it.

"You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" Mr. Lahey offered. Isaac's eyes grew big in fear as he started to shake his head no. "Then tell me the grade, son."

"Dad, this semester's only half over-" Isaac tried to explain to his father.

"Isaac?"

"There's plenty of time-"

"Isaac." Mr. Lahey repeated his grin disappearing. Isaac dropped his fork and looked at his dad.

"It's-it's a 'D'." Isaac stammered looking at his father with fear in his eye.

"All right, it's a 'D'." Mr. Lahey replied as he took a drink from his glass bottle. He then looked up at his son who had a fear look in his eye. "I'm not angry. You know I'm going to have to find to punish you though." Isaac flinched at the news of this. "So we'll start with something simple, like, uh," Mr. Lahey looked around the dinner room trying to think of a punish, "tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?"

"Yeah." Isaac nodded his head. Hopefully that would be all of the horrible thing that would happen tonight.

"Good. Because I-I'd really like to see this place spotless." Mr. Lahey said grinning big as he dropped his glass bottle. It made a loud noise breaking on the wooden floor. Isaac flinched looking at his dad. "Know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this entire kitchen spotless." Mr. Lahey then picked up his glass bowl that was empty and threw it on the ground. Isaac got up fast as Mr. Lahey grab a plate and threw it at the wall. Isaac ducked just in time but a piece of glass laid right below his eye. Isaac stood up a mad fiery look in his eyes.

"You could have blinded me." Isaac said looking at his dad that was still sitting at the table calmly.

"Shut up." Mr. Lahey snapped. "It won't scar. Now it get cleaning." Mr. Lahey got up and left the room leaving Isaac to clean the mess like he always had to.

* * *

Isaac worked at the graveyard. Digger graves was one of the only reason he was able to escape from his horrible home. That and lacrosse of course. Isaac was on break when it happened. The moment that would change the rest of his life. It's funny how a person could remember what they were doing right before everything change. The last thing that was normal for a person before it could get worse. For Isaac that was digging graveyards.

Isaac lead against a tombstone eating a peanut butter and jelly sand which. It was a dark night it Beacon Hills. Then it again it was always dark in Beacon Hills. The strange thing though, it was quiet. It was never quiet in Beacon Hills.

There was footsteps in the graveyard. Isaac looked up fast to see a beautiful girl. Probably one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen. Her long jet black hair down in soft wavy curls both of her hands in her blue leather jacket. Blue jeans curved out her legs and butt as she had a pain of black combat boots on as well. Her emerald green eyes looked Isaac up down as she then smirked.

"Eating lunch with your grandma?" The girl wondered staring at Isaac. Isaac looked at the tombstone name, ' _Elizabeth Porter 1925-2000. May her soul rest in peace.'_ Isaac then looked back at the girl and started to shake his head no.

"I—um—work here." Isaac stammered staring at the beautiful girl.

"On break?" The girl guessed as Isaac nodded his head rapidly. "I don't know many parents that would let them work at a graveyard alone with no security." The girl voice had a sense of humor in it.

"It's just me-me and my dad." Isaac explained. It wasn't something personally, almost everyone knew that Mrs. Lahey died a long time ago.

The girl nodded her head walking a couple steps forward. "It's just me and my dad too. Any siblings?"

Isaac shook his head no.

"I have a twin brother." The girl explained with a shrug as she sat on the edge of a tombstone now look past Isaac at the woods and trees behind him. "Parents can be really stink, huh?"

"Mine-uh-is always working." Isaac stammered not wanting to tell how his dad would always abuse him.

"Mmm." The girl then looked back at Isaac and gave him a half hearted smile. "I had to sneak out of my house. I just—just need a break from all the yelling in my house."

Isaac nodded his head understanding the pain of living with a dad and brother. When his brother was still always there was always yelling and laughter in the house. Now there was only one of those things in the house…..

"Have you ever just wanted to make everything better?" The girl wondered staring into Isaac's eye icy blue eyes. "Like make all the yelling stop? Have control in your life?"

Isaac began to nod his head. "I miss that, have control in my life. Too bad wishes can't come true."

The girl laugh softly, her voice sounding like church. She smiled a big white teeth grin at Isaac her eyes stuck on Isaac's like glue.

"Do you want to….I don't know…." The girl tried to say under able to come up with the words she was looking for. She brushed a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear as she grinned and looked back up at Isaac, "…wanna go get dinner…..or something….."

"I-can't….my-my dad wants me home for dinner soon…." Isaac stammered making a horrible lie. The girl nodded her head understanding strict dads can be.

"I'll better be getting home than too." The girl said as Isaac stood up fast sticking the plastic bag from his sandwich in his pocket. "It was nice meeting you….."

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

The girl smiled one last time as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Isaac called out.

The girl turned around a smirk on the edge of her lips, "yeah?'

"What's your name?" Isaac wondered.

"Allie." The girl introduced not giving herself a last name. With the moon light on Allie's green eyes Isaac could of sworn, sworn that her eyes flashed blue for a second maybe even two. "Be careful on your way home tonight Isaac it's a full moon." Allie smirked at Isaac and walked away for real this time. Isaac walked in the opposite direction sadly going to his bike.

It was still dark and quiet in Beacon Hills. Leaves rustle on the ground making the hairs on the back of Isaac's neck stand up. The leaves making noises like someone was stepping on them. Isaac turned around fast looking behind him. No one there expect a couple of trees. It of been nothing….the leaves or something. Isaac shrugged it off and started to walk away. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 10:42. Crap he was late, he's dad was going to kill him. Isaac started to walk faster trying to get the edge of the woods as fast as he could. He looked behind him and saw two red eyes glow stared at Isaac in the bushes.

"What the-" Isaac mumbled to himself as he blinked a couple of times as he looked back at the two glowing eyes. A wolf jumped out of the bushes and let out a low growl at Isaac. Isaac then turned away fast and ran as fast as he legs could take him. Running towards the edge of the woods screaming at the top of his lungs.

The wolf was becoming fast getting closer to Isaac. Isaac then tripped over his untied shoe lace laying on his face; dropping his phone. He turned around as the wolf the bit the side of Isaac's arm. Isaac let out a loud scream in pain as the wolf ran away a grin on the edge of its lips.

Isaac stood up fast tears on the edge of falling down his face. He grab onto his left arm, the one that was bitten, and started running the edge of the woods not wanting to get bitten by anything else.

As Isaac's mind started to think of all kinds of questions. Like why a wolf bit him he couldn't help to also wonder if there was more things in the shadow of the night. Just like that wolf. Other creatures of monsters hiding in the moonlight.

It was clear to see that Isaac was either going to change or was going to die. So the real question of the night was: can Beacon Hills get any crappier? Yes, yes it can. Oh, boy this is just the begin of the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was the strangest day in the world for Isaac. He kept on hearing things, like when people were whispering he could hear them talk. Luckily he's father was passed out from drinking too much and didn't notice Isaac coming in late. Also it was Mr. Lahey day of so Isaac was able to talk the car. Since Isaac dropped he's phone in the woods before going home he was forced to go back into the woods.

So Isaac walked deep into the woods of Beacon Hills after school looking for his phone. This time it was sunny luckily and no strange beautiful girls talking to him. Isaac was just where he was bitten from last night….he phone in no sight.

"Crap." Isaac mumbled as he got on his hand and knees looking harder for his phone. His phone nowhere in sight. He stood up again looked across to the woods to see to guys standing there. Isaac recognized one of them of the top of his head. Stiles Stilinski, he's father was the Sheriff. Stiles was standing next to an older man, maybe by a couple of years. He was Hale yet Isaac didn't remember he's name.

"This is private property." Stiles spoke up a grin on the edge of his lips. He looked at the Hale standing next to him who then rolled his eyes and then back at Isaac.

"I'm-sorry. I mean I—I was looking for something…." Isaac stammered looking at the Hale. The Hale then pulled out something from he's leather jacket: Isaac's phone. The Hale tossed Isaac he's phone and then turned to walk away with Stiles right next to him.

* * *

"What is with the whole 'private property' thing?" Derek wondered as he and Stiles were walking back to the house. They just got done talking to a teenager about the Hale house property and it was like Stiles took the words out of Derek's mouth.

"You remember when we first met," Stiles said grinning big now looking at Derek. Derek nodded his head.

"You told me that a friend of yours told you that." Derek explained thinking back when he first met the snazzy teenager.

"That was you." Stiles replied smiling as he thought back to when he first met Derek in he's universe. "We met in the woods just like how we met Isaac, the teenager back there. Scott lost his inhaler the night he got bitten….."

Stiles stopped talking like he was deep in thought with something. The Hale house was begin to come into view. Stiles stopped walking now he's eyes huge as he looked at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked looking at the teenager.

"The alpha, he was in the woods last night wasn't he?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, how did you know-?"

"Crap!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dude say more words. What wrong?" Derek yelled.

"He's going to change today!" Stiles explained. "Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

Stiles then turned and ran into the Hale house Derek right behind. Stiles opened the door and ran into Talia's office. Talia was sitting at her desk with Laura, Peter, and Nathan sitting across from her. Stiles held onto the edge of the table panting. That was a lot of excises. Those stairs were horrible.

"I-I know-killer-changing-werewolves." Stiles panted trying to catch he's breathe. Derek on the other hand as standing behind him absolutely fine. Werewolves powers sometimes were just freakin' amazing.

"Wow Derek what did you guys do?" Laura taunted raising an eyebrow. Derek flipped his older sister off rolling his eyes.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Talia wondered looking at the poor teenage boy.

Stiles started to nod his head. "The alpha bit a teenager last night. Isaac Lahey. And if we don't stop he's going to bite four more probably before Friday."

* * *

As Stiles went downstairs to play with Ivy and a couple of other young ones most of the adults were upstairs.

"I don't think we should trust him." Peter snapped as the pack upstairs were talking about what they're going to do. "I mean he got the alpha pack thing incorrect."

This was a true fact. Stiles was wrong about who the alpha…alpha pack was. Deucalion was in New York with his pack not killing anyone.

"So he got one thing out of like ten wrong." Derek defend. "He's doing a better job than you."

"You want to start something." Peter growled his eyes flashing gold.

"Peter. Derek. Both of you stop." Talia ordered. The two stopped rolling their eyes as they looked at their alpha. "What are we going to do about the four teenagers and the boy?"

"Why don't we just go the simple way out and invite the werewolf over here?" Laura offered with a small shrug. "And since the other are Stiles' friends just make him hang out with them with Scott. So if anything happens Scott could protect all of them."

No one said anything. That was the best idea of the evening.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Erica though?" Scott wondered. Stiles was back home in his bedroom on Skype with his best friend. After Derek told Stiles the plan the pack had made Stiles went straight home to explain it all to his best friend.

"Erica going to be on a date with Boyd. I talked to Boyd after school yesterday and he's asking her out." Stiles explained. "So the plan is you're on other one of your double dates with Lydia and Jackson with Allison. This means you're able to keep track on your girlfriend and Lydia and Jackson. Your going on a date at the ice skating ring. Luckily hat is also were Boyd works so he'll take her there."

"What about Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Talia making up a lie how she needs to talk to all workers at the graveyard." Stiles said. "Isaac isn't my problem he's going to be yours."

"Mine?" Scott repeated. "What makes you think he's mine problem?"

"You need to foster a home for him." Stiles said. "He's father abusive him."

"My mom doesn't have a problem with this?" Scot wondered giving this idea a thought.

"I believe she was the one how offered the idea." Stiles said and shrugged.

"I'll talk to her about it when she gets home." Scott replied. "So how are you feeling about the whole Lydia and Jackson thing?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Scott's mouth dropped out. "You're crush, you're not mad about Lydia being with the biggest jerk in the world."

Stiles started laugh hard. Scott looked at he's best friend with a confuse look on his face. What in the world was wrong with he's best friend.

"You think I like Lydia?" Stiles asked and started laughing again.

"….dude….you have like a 6 year plan to get her." Scott explained.

"Maybe your Stiles was in love with her. Dude I'm gay." Stiles said looking at he's friend.

"I thought you were bi….." Scott mumbled. "So do you find me attractive?"

"I'm over you right now." Stiles said rolling his eyes a grin forming on the edge of he's lips.

"No Stiles, you got to tell me if you or any other gay guys find me attractive." Scott said grinning big.

"You don't care? You're not upset?" Stiles asked the grin on his face falling. "That I'm gay I mean."

"Am I suppose to be upset?" Scott replied and then shrug. "Why should I be upset? There's nothing wrong with you. You're not dying or being killed. You just love different people from me. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I love you bro." Stiles said he's voice breaking. "That was just the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me."

"So tell it to me straight. Do you find me attractive?" Scott asked grinning big.

"Good bye, Scott." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Stiles! Do gay guys find me attractive?" Scott asked again as Stiles then hung on Skype call. There was a soft faint phone ringing in the Stilinski house hold. Stiles walked downstairs going into the kitchen where his phone was.

There was something really off though. It was like something was horribly wrong in the Stilinski house and Stiles….he just….couldn't put his finger on it.

As he walked downstairs he notice that there a blue leather jacket on one of the chairs. No one in the Stilinski house own a leather jacket mindless a blue one. Stiles walked over to it confuse of what was happening.

"What the…." Stiles mumbled as he looked up to see a girl standing by the kitchen table. She was holding Stiles' phone. She looked up from Stiles' phone with a grin.

"Derek Hale texted you. Something about the alpha and how the alpha might get you." The girl said and shrugged.

"Who are you?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't think we've met before." The girl replied as she held her hand out. "I'm Allie Herkable. I'm suppose to kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Stiles let out a nervous laugh. He's finger ran through his hands as he stared at Allie Herkable. Her long black hair was down and straight. Green eyes stared Stiles up and down. She was in a simple long black sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and black wedges. Simple yet sexy. She pulled her hand away from Stiles as she smiled.

"I'm sorry—you said—your suppose to kill me?" Stiles said fear in his eyes.

The girl nodded her head. "I won the coin toss."

"Why? I don't even know you." Stiles replied as he backed a couple of feet.

She chuckled lightly. "Oh Stiles, you think if you walk away from me I won't kill you." She walked a couple feet so they were only inches apart. Allie was a lot shorter than Stiles. Even with her heels on; she was only to Stiles' shoulder. She looked up at Stiles and whispered, "You're going to die." Allie turned away and walked over to the table. She then sat down and grinned. "Sit with me Stiles. Sit with me before I just kill you now."

Stiles walked over to table and sat across from Allie.

"Why are you killing and changing so many people?" Stiles wondered. Allie raised an eyebrow almost asking slightly when should she tell him "Come on, if you're going to kill me don't you think I deserve to know?"

"You think I'm killing people?" Allie asked and then started to laugh; her voice sounding like church bells. "You think I'm the alpha, don't you?"

"Well the way you're saying it I'm starting to think otherwise." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Allie's green eyes flashed blue and then back to green. "I'm a beta just like my twin."

"You have a twin?" Stiles wondered trying to stall.

"Actually I have a triplet; Jeremy and Lilo." Her voice started to crack when she said Lilo.

"I still don't see why you want to kill. I don't even know you or your siblings."

"Do you know Derek Hale?" Allie asked. Stiles didn't say instead he glared at Allie seeing were this was going. "You do, don't you? Well you're valuably to him which makes him weak which makes the entire pack weak."

Allie stood up as her nails grew long. She placed one of her long ruby red nails on Stiles' face. Stiles looked at Allie angry in his check. She then smiled big. "Do you know how weak you make other people?"

"If you let me go I will gladly ask." Stiles snapped staring into Allie's now blue eyes.

"Allie stop teasing with the toy." A voice said. An Africa American man walked out of the shadows of the Stilinski's house. He's eyes were also an ice blue and looked like a male version of Allie. That must have been Jeremy.

Allie let out a playfully growl as she looked at her twin. She then walked away from Stiles as she sat on the table and looked at her brother.

"Just kill him already. I'm hungry." Jeremy complained as he looked at Stiles he's fangs out.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Is that supposes to scare me? Buddy I've looked into the eyes of death. Another wise know as Peter Hale."

"Peter, he scares you?" Allie asked with an amused tone in her voice.

"You don't know Peter like I know Peter." Stiles mumbled as Jeremy grabbed Stiles' by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Stiles was strangely calm throughout this entire day. After all being almost killed all the time back in his universe kind of prepared him for this.

"Would you shut up?" Jeremy growled.

Stiles grinned slightly. "No. I won't."

Jeremy let out another low growl and grabbed Stiles' by his throat with one hand. Stiles gasped for air as Jeremy lifted Stiles up a couple of feet.

"Jeremy no fair." Allie exclaimed crossing her arms. "I won the coin toss!"

Stiles was kicking his feet as both of his hands flew to Jeremy's hand. Stiles mouth was wide open as he tried to breathe.

"Let's hear you something now, Stilinski." Jeremy snapped a smirk on the edge of his lips.

"Kiss my as-" Stiles was going to say when a person came out of now. Someone came out of the shadows lurking in the Stilinski house and grabbed Jeremy and threw him across the room. Luckily nothing broke. Stiles fell to the ground his hands fell straight to his neck as he started to cough gasping in as much as he could. He looked up to see he's hero: Derek Hale.

Derek smirked slightly as he then started to shift. Hair on his face started to grow as his teeth grew as well and his eyes change to gold.

"Run away and don't look back." Derek growled softly looking at Stiles and then back at the twins.

"Well, well, look who wanted to joining the party." Allie taunted as she turned as well. Jeremy stood up from the living room and walked into the kitchen with a sly grin on his face.

"I've been told that Hales are strong but I didn't know they could be that strong." Jeremy said as he wipe blood from his lip.

Derek let out a low growl as he ran to attack the twins as Stiles laid against his kitchen wall still trying very hard to catch his breath. The werewolves were fighting and Derek was losing horribly. The twins shoved Derek against the wall, their claws raised high ready to kill.

"You weren't on our list-" Jeremy started with a shrug.

"—but don't worry we will gladly add you to it." Allie finished. Stiles right then and there grabbed a knife from one of the drawer. He then ran and stabbed Allie in the back. Allie cried out in pain as then let go Derek. Allie stumbled a couple feet back as she groaned in pain. It didn't matter if you were a werewolf or a freakin kanima-being stab in the back still hurt a lot.

"That's it." Jeremy growled at Stiles not even caring at Derek anyone. "You're dead."

Before Jeremy could raise his hand to kill the human, before Stiles could turn and run away, and even before Derek could attack Jeremy, Allie's phone that was in her leather jacket started to ring the song, "Fur Elise". Jeremy and Allie both grinned big. Allie pulled out the knife from her back and shoved it into Derek's stomach. Blood spattered from Derek's mouth as Jeremy then grab Stiles wrapping his arms around the human.

"Derek!" Stiles called out as Derek let out a low growl about to attack Jeremy.

"Sorry lover boy. Can't do that." Allie said shaking her finger back and forth. She raised her hand high and then moved it to the right sending Derek to the living. Derek hit his head on the table blood trickling down his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to be nice people?" A voice spoke up with amusement in the tone of their voice. Peter Hale stood in the door way of the Stilinski house he's claws out. He ran straight to attack Allie, the closet person to him.

"I wouldn't know. She's dead." Allie snapped as he eyes rolled to the back of her head. She lifted her hand and again and moved toward it up. Peter went flying a couple feet of the ground as he hands flew to his throat as if someone was choking him. "You're not going to be the hero. No. I waited a year for this. I will not wait any longer!"

Allie then pulled something out of her jean pocket. A bag full of blue powder. She started to mumble something under her breath.

Jeremy took on hand and put it against Stiles' neck as if he was waiting for something to happen so he could kill Stiles.

"Stiles!" Derek called out trying to get up. Allie held one hand not even looking at Derek as Derek was unable to move.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted trying to break free of Jeremy's tight grip on the human.

"Igitur eveanescent!" Allie shouted as she then threw the blue powder on both Jeremy and Stiles.

"Derek!"

"Stiles!" Stiles and Jeremy disappeared into thin air. The same time as the two disappeared Peter fell from the air and Derek was able to move yet again. Allie fell to the floor blood dripping from her nose. Peter coughed a couple of times as he then ran into the living to see he's niece now standing. Derek yanked the knife out of his stomach as he then groaned and looked up at his uncle.

"He took Stiles." Derek said his voice low and heartbroken.

"I wondered what they would want with a useless teenage human boy." Peter replied.

"Whatever it is I know for sure she has something to do with it." Derek said as he grabbed the passed out Allie from the floor. "And I attend to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

"Let's kill her." Peter offered the idea as he, Talia, Lora, Scott, Derek, and some new werewolf name Isaac stood outside the room where Allie Herkable was forced to stay.

It seems like there are more than just werewolves running in the night of a full moon. As for Allie Herkable, she couldn't just only be a werewolf….no she had to be something else as well. Her twin brother kidnapped Stiles Stilinski. On top of that the alpha bit a new person and so now Isaac Lahey was a werewolf but….wasn't good at controlling it.

"I like this plan." Derek agreed his arms crossed. Derek had been at edge since Stiles went missing. It hadn't even been 48 hours yet he was worried out of his mind.

"You can't kill me." Allie spoke up looking at the pack through the two sided mirror. The pack could see her but she shouldn't be able to see them. "After all I'm the only one that knows what's going to happen next."

"What is she psychic?" Isaac wondered looking at Scott. Scott shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Well I wouldn't call myself psychic Mr. Lahey," Allie said an evil grin on her face, "but I do know everything that's going to happen."

"Let's go back to plan of killing her." Peter offered. "It's still on the table I mean."

Talia rolled her eyes at her brother trying murder the young girl. Peter was a big softie ….deep….deep down. On the outside, though, Peter was a jerk….a loveably jerk to some people. To others people though, Peter was a jerk that they want to kill. Talia walked into the room were Allie was sitting with Derek and Scott right behind her. Talia sat in the seat right in front of Allie as Derek stood in the corner far away from the door and Scott in the corner next to the door.

"Talia Hale." Allie spoke up she had a hand up wanting Talia to shake it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, yet again."

"We've met before?" Talia wondered not shaking Allie's hand.

Allie lowered her head as she then turned her head slight to the left. The grinned on her face not disappearing. "Of course we did. You were friends with my mother. Any way no one cares about my background. You want to know either where Stilinski is or who the alpha going to kill next."

"Who is your alpha?" Derek asked his arms crossed. "Your mom? Maybe your dad or another sibling."

"Oh Derek you're so very smart. Yes, my daddy is the big bad alpha." Allie replied. "But that's not what you want to know. No, you want to know where Stiles is just like Scott McCall over there."

Scott's eyes grew huge. "How do you know my name?"

Allie raised her hand as blue sparkles started to fly out of her hand. "Magic."

"Warlock?" Talia guessed as Allie then closed her hand the blue sparkles disappearing.

"No. I'm just like you….just a little different…." Allie said. "But I won't tell."

"Why not?" Derek growled becoming mad.

"That would bring the fun out of everything." Allie replied rolling her eyes as she looked at Derek. "Come on Derek, I gave you a complement. Don't make me regret it."

Derek let out a low growl as Allie started to shake her head no.

"Don't do that. Stiles might get hurt if you're mean to me." Allie threatened as Derek tightened his jaw an angry look in his eyes. Allie then placed her hands together happy that everything was going along her little evil plan. "So I will tell you guys everything. Every…little detail… But it's a long story. I would suggest getting some popcorn, maybe some fruit snacks." No one moved. Allie the shrugged taking her eyes off of Derek and looked over at Scott. "I like you. You don't growl at me. I'm going to help you out first."

"You're going to tell me where Stiles is?" Scott guessed a hopefully look in he's eye.

Allie chuckled softly. "Of course not. I'm going to help you with your girlfriend."

"Allison." Scott mumbled he's eyes now huge.

"She's at the school. And she's in great danger." Allie said and then shrugged. "If I were you I would go. Right now, and save your little girlfriend….before…she becomes one of us."

Scott glanced over at Talia unsure what to do. Should Scott believe Allie or take the chance and stay? Talia nodded her head as Scott left the room taking Isaac with him.

Allie smiled as she looked at Derek, Talia, and then at the window were Peter and Lora was sitting in the other room watching.

"Now I'll tell you guys the whole story." Allie said now looking at Talia. "And I'll start from the beginning and not miss an entire piece. Because when other people tell this story they always tend to screw it up."

She held her hand up as blue and purple smoke came out. It made a circle as images started to appear inside the colorful circle.

"What are you doing?" Derek wondered.

"I'm showing what really happened." Allie explained. "At the beginning of our small story, when my sister was shot."

* * *

Scott and Isaac were able to borrow one of the Hale's cars so they took a camaro and drove to the school fast. They got to the school fast and as they both then jumped out of the car and stood on the steps on Beacon Hills High School.

"Do you hear anything?" Scott wondered looking at the young werewolf.

"No." Isaac replied and then pulled out his phone. "Then again I'm new to this whole werewolf thing so…"

"What are you going?" Scott asked.

"I was going to call Derek and tell him that Allie must have been lying but there's no signal." Isaac explained as Scott let out groan.

"What do you think Allie is?" Scott wondered making a small conversation.

"Fairy maybe." Isaac guessed then shrugged. "I don't really care. As long as this whole mess is over with."

"I hear you. Want me to give you a lift back to your house?" Scott offered holding out the keys to the camaro.

Isaac started to shake his head 'no.' "I'm supposed to be at work. I'll walk home. By the time I get home I should be done with work."

"You sure, I don't mind."

Isaac's eyes grew a little big. If his father found out that Isaac ditch work….there was going to be trouble, trouble.

"I'm fine." Isaac lied. It then hit him. Scott was a freakin' werewolf too. There was no bother in lying since Scott could hear his heart beat.

"Okay." Scott let the subject go. Before one of the teenagers could even take one step to the stairs there was a loud howl. A werewolf howl. It wasn't just any howl. It was a howl that made the hair on the back of the teenagers neck raise. An alpha howl. The thing was it wasn't Talia's howl that's for sure. No, it was Scott's and Isaac's alpha. The teenager's eyes grew large as they saw an African American man with his claws raise. Eyes as red blood stared at the two teenagers. A smirk on the edge of his lips as he walked closer towards the two. He walked over to the car and took he's claws and started to scrape at the car, like keying the car but with he's werewolf nails. He made a spiral sign on the car door as he then stood a couple feet in front of the young werewolves.

"Boo." He then let out a low growled. Scott ran straight for the school door pulling Isaac with him.

* * *

"Hello!" Stiles called out for what seem like the tenth time today. "Please! Can someone let me go? Or give me some water? Anything really, I'm really hunger."

Stiles was stuck in a basement. Whose basement? Stiles had no clue. He's arm hanged by the side of his hand by chains as he was chained to a cage with no shirt on. Maybe these werewolves just loved Stiles so much that they wanted to see him without a shirt on. After all Stiles didn't blame them, he was freakin' sexy!

It was a hot damped room very little light in the room. Stiles had only been there one day and he memorizes the room completely. In front of the cage Stiles was stuck to there was a table full of weapons: baseball bat, knives, spoons, forks, crossbow, and guns. There was a couch in the far corner of the room. The wall closets to the exit of the basement there was a cabinet open full or herbs. Stiles recognized one of them automatically: wolfsbane.

Stiles let out a low groan as his head hanging low. After two hours of being beaten by that horrible baseball; bat then werewolves left Stiles alone for some strange reason. Almost pretending that he wasn't locked in the basement.

"Please!" Stiles screamed his voice now aching from all the yelling he's done. "Water? Food? Or even better you guys can let me go!"

"Shut up!" A voice from upstairs said the beta.

"Come on! How about a phone call?" Stiles offered. "My dad is the sheriff. I haven't been home I think there's a search team out for me."

There were footsteps on the stairs as Jeremy walked down the stairs. He crossed his arms standing on the very last step with a small grin.

"You don't think we've thought of that?" Jeremy said.

"Well by the way you're said that…"

"Right now your father thinks that you're on flied trip in San Diego." Jeremy replied. "And there's no service at the motel. So you'll text to him before you leave."

"Werewolves thinking of everything. Now does this just run in this pack?" Stiles wondered trying hard to by time. "Another pack I know now they really couldn't think ahead."

Jeremy chuckled softly as he then walked over to the table and grab the duck tape. He walked to Stiles and stood a foot in front of him.

"You can't just shut up, can you?" Jeremy wondered. "Now while you're trying to buy time for your little friends to find you I'm thinking, does Derek really love someone who just won't shut up?"

Stiles' jaw tighten up as he's eyes met Jeremy, anger in Stiles' eyes. Stiles let out a low growl. "Don't talk about Derek like that."

"Wow, who would have thought I made the human growl like a werewolf." Jeremy taunted grinning now.

"What are you doing to my friends?" Stiles asked trying to change the subject from Derek.

"Your friends….or Derek?"

Stiles glared at the killer werewolf as Jeremy just laughed.

"Your friends….well they're on a wild goose hunt. Derek last time I check was talking to my sister wanting to know what to do to find you." Jeremy replied and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter though. They're going to die. All of them. Scott McCall. Derek Hale. Peter Hale-Johnson Isaac Lahey. Ivy Hale-Johnson. Talia Hale. Alan Deaton. Kate Argent. Allison Argent. Each and everyone little one of them dead.

"If you hurt one of them, even touch their hair I swear to God-" Stiles threatened Jeremy just grinned even bigger.

"What, you're not going to shut up?" Jeremy guessed as Stiles then shut up. "What is the human going to do about the supernatural war?"

Stiles didn't say anything.

"Well I don't need to be whatever your sister is to know that you're going to die." Stiles said. Jeremy took a piece of the duck tape and placed it on Stiles' mouth making the teenage boy shut up once and for all.

"I like you Stiles. You're adorable. Don't make me kill you." Jeremy threaten as he pressed he's lips against the top of Stiles' head and walked over to the table. "But just because I think you're adorable doesn't mean I won't torture you." Jeremy grabbed the baseball. The baseball hit Stiles' skin as Stiles then passed out in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Scott slammed the doors of Beacon Hills High school as Isaac locked the doors fast. Both of them then dropped to the floor not wanting the alpha to see the two. Both of them were also taking in deep and fast breathes scared for what could happen next.

"What do we do?" Isaac asked looking at Scott with big worried eyes. If his father found out that he was in the school in the middle of the night the alpha wouldn't be Isaac's only problem.

"See if you have any signal and try to call Derek." Scott replied glancing down the halls for the alpha wolf. Isaac yanked his phone from his back pocket and before he could dial Derek's no Isaac's phone flashed **no signal**. Isaac let out a groaned shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"No signal." Isaac explained. "Maybe we can run to the car and just drive somewhere…fast."

Scott got on his knees and looked out the window of the door.

"There's a dent on the car." Scott whispered.

 _Dent_ Isaac repeated in his head as he then got on his knees as well and looked out the window of the door. Just as Scott said the hood of the car was dent. Well more the bent. The alpha then help something in his hand. The battery. He grinned as he then threw it at the door. Isaac and Scott both ducked right in time as the battery went flying throw the window. Glass going everywhere. The two then looked at each other.

"I don't what we're going to do but we need to get away from here." Scott said as the two jumped up fast and started running.

* * *

"Two years ago. It was ten years since my mother died that's when it all truly went wrong…" Allie explained to the Hale family as the images started to change fast showing them what truly happened.

 _"_ _Dad! Allie! Jeremy!" A voice screamed on the top of her lungs as she ran into the Herkable's house. Allie and Jeremy both looked up from the couch to see their other twin sister, Lilo, running into the living holding her left side. Black blood staid her long white sleeve t-shirt._

 _"_ _Dad!" Jeremy shouted as he stood up to go get their father. Allie ran over to her sister as Lilo slowly began to fall. Allie placed one hand behind her back supporting her twin._

 _"_ _Hey, hey, hey." Allie said looking into her sisters also green eyes. "What happened?"_

 _"_ _I got shot. Wolfsbane." Lilo panted as their father and Jeremy ran into the room. Jaden Herkable, the father of the small family, ran into the room a worried look on his face. Worried was quickly replaced by anger._

 _"_ _Jeremy get the car from the back and get it ready for us to go. Allie call the Simmon's and tell Riley it's an emergency." Jaden ordered as he took Lilo from Allie's arms. Allie and Jeremy ran out of the room doing just as their father order. Jaden looked down at he's daughter as he then picked her up. Lilo groaned in pain tears silently falling from her eyes._

 _"_ _Who did this?" Jaden growled. "Who did this?"_

 _"_ _Ka-ate….Kate Argent." Lilo coughed black blood at the edge of her lips._

* * *

"Hello! Would anyone like to let me go? Or give me food!" Stiles shouted. He was still locked in the basement at the Herkable's place. He's arms still hung above he's head as he cried out for someone to feed him. Yes, Stiles was more worried about food then not dying. There was footsteps on the stairs as the door was flung opened. A young Asian girl, around the age of Stiles, looked at him a small smile on her face. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a braid as her blue eyes stared Stiles up and down. She was dressed in jeans, black conserves, and a AD/CD black band shirt.

"Hey Stiles." She greeted as she walked so she was only a couple feet in front of the young teenager.

"Who are you?" Stiles wondered. She looked so familiar, as if he knew but he couldn't put he's finger on where he saw this girl.

"Derek didn't tell you?" The girl guessed as she then laughed softly. After saying that it seem like such an obvious answer. Of course Derek didn't tell Stiles. But what was it that Derek was supposed to tell Stiles?

"Derek didn't tell me what?" Stiles repeated as he then started to think of all of the conversations he had with Derek. _Derek didn't tell me about any nerd that would save me,_ Stiles thought.

"Not this Derek. Not on this universe." The girl explained. "No, this Derek is a little clueless in this universe. I am talking about your Derek, from your universe. The one who lived through the Hale fire."

Stiles' eyes grew big at the news of this. His jaw then tighten. This could be a trap; a trap, trap.

"Who are you." Stiles repeated.

"Kendra Williams." She then bowed down and smiled. "I'm the one who sent you to this universe saving your little human life."

* * *

Isaac and Scott ran down the hallways of the Beacon Hills High School. The entire school was icy cold as the footsteps of the two teenagers running for their lives. As Isaac took a deep breath running as fast as his werewolf legs would aloud him. He's never been this scared in his entire life.

It didn't matter if Isaac was new to this whole werewolf supernatural thing; he knew the most important thing people with blue and red eyes are bad people. There was a howl in the distance that made the hair on the back of Isaac's neck stand up fast.

"Scott!" Isaac called out. Scott stopped running breathing heavily. The two boys lead against lockers trying desperately to catch their breaths.

"Are we going to die?" Isaac wondered looking at Scott with a terrified look in his eyes.

"No, no we're going to make it out alive." Scott replied.

"What does he want with us?" Isaac asked. "We didn't do anything. We're just betas."

"Alphas are stronger with a pack." Scot explained remembering what Stiles had told him. "The more betas he has the stronger he is."

"I did not sign up for this." Isaac groaned.

Scott let out a half hearted laugh. "I didn't either. Come let's go."

Before the two could even started running they head a low howl. If that wasn't enough to scare the two there was a soft noise of a ringtone. As if someone's phone was going off. The two teenagers looked at each other fast. It wasn't Isaac's—he still didn't have any signal. It couldn't have been Scott's—he lost he's phone. The ringtone sounded so familiar to Scott. Like a ton of bricks, it hit Scott where he knew that ringtone.

"Allison."

* * *

"Why would the Argents want to shot your family?" Talia wondered. Derek still stood in the corner watching Allie explained her story to the Hale family. He's feet ach slightly from having to stand forever. He wasn't going to sit in the other room with Laura and Peter. He wasn't in the mood to listen to them bicker and make horrible jokes at Stiles. He also wasn't go to sit across from the women who held kidnapped Stiles. So it was just better for Derek to stand in the corner.

"They're hunters. They hunt those that supposable hunt them." Allie explained and shrugged. She seemed so calmed for having to talk about her small family slowly falling apart. "Although my family, we never bother them. I mean we only met twice. Once when my mother was alive and then we left town and came back."

The images in the blue and purple circle changed fast as now it was showing the Hales something else that happened.

 _Lilo laid on a metal table. Her eyes shut tightly as Jeremy sat in a next to the table. Riley Simmons walked into the room with her assistant, Jenny. Allie's and Jaden's head shot up fast with hopefully look in both of their eyes._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry." Riley said looking at the father of the small family. "There is nothing we can do."_

 _"_ _You can take the bullet out." Allie shouted standing up fast. No, she wasn't just going to let her sister die, no not like this. "You can do something!"_

 _"_ _I can't. This is out of my control. Maybe if you brought her to us sooner." Riley explained._

 _Jeremy let out a low growl. "Don't blame this on us. We didn't kill her. The Argents did."_

 _"_ _The Argents have a code. If Lilo got shot she got shot for a reason." Jenny spoke up. Allie grabbed Jenny by her shirt collar and shoved her against the wall._

 _"_ _My sister didn't do anything to break their precious code." Allie snapped her eyes glowing gold. Fear struck Jenny as her hands went behind her trying to grab some sort of weapon. She grabbed a needle and shoved it in Allie's thigh. Allie screamed out in pain as two werewolves let out a low threatening growl. Allie then let go of Jenny as she stumbled back. She yanked the needle out of her thigh as threw it on the ground. A little bit of purple liquid was left._

 _"_ _What was that?" Jeremy asked._

 _Blue sparkles started to come out of Allie's hands._

 _"_ _What is happening to my daughter?" Jaden growled._

 _"_ _I—I don't know." Riley stammered looking at Allie with fear in her eyes. "That was just a formula of poison and herbs to heal people. I don't know what is happening."_

 _The blue sparkles started to turn to an icy white color as small snowflakes came out of Allie's hands._

 _"_ _You need to leave. Leave now and never come back." Riley ordered glancing at Jaden and then back at Allie. She then grabbed Jenny by the arm and the two humans left. Allie placed her hands together making the snow disappear. She walked over to the table were her sister laid. Jaden stood next to Jeremy watching Lilo die slowly._

 _"_ _I don't want to die." Lilo said black blood slowly falling out of her lips as she started up at her small family._

 _"_ _I know sweetie heart." Jaden replied her voice cracking._

 _"_ _It hurts, daddy. Please." Lilo begged tears falling. Allie started to shake her head no. No she didn't want this to happen. There had to be another way. This wasn't the way to end._

 _"_ _No." Allie snapped her voice cracking as tears started to form in her eyes. "No. No. NO!" Jeremy got up from his seat understanding what was happening. Her grabbed Allie hugging her tightly._

 _"_ _Come on." Jeremy mumbled as he started to carry her out of the room._

 _"_ _Lilo! Lilo! No!" Allie cried as she was carried out of the room. Jaden brushed a piece of he's daughter's hair behind her ear. He then helped Lilo to sit up. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck crying softly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."Lilo cried softly._

 _"_ _It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."Jaden said. He shut he's eyes tightly as he claws popped out was shoved into Lilo stomach. Lilo gasp and the let out a happy sigh as she died slowly in her father's arms._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scott ran towards the noise of Allison's phone going off. Isaac right behind Scott both of them running for their lives. Making hard turns and jumping down the stairs rushing to save the human. At the time being Isaac had no clue who Allison was. He didn't know what an impact on his life this human would be. Allison stood in front of the boys locker room as Scott and Isaac ran to her. Scott ran at an inhuman sped. Hiss feet make loud stomping noise at every step he took. The two werewolves stood in front of the very confuse human.

Isaac stared the human up and down catching his breath. Long chocolate brown hair was down and in soft waves. Brown eyes staring at Scott and glancing at Isaac. She was in jeans, black boots, a blue long sleeve shirt, and leather jacket. Her phone was out in one hand the other hand being hold by Scott.

"Scott, who is he?" Allison whispered softly not knowing that Isaac could hear her.

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey." Isaac spoke up his arms crossed over his chest as his breathing became slower.

"What are you doing here?" Scott said ignoring the small introduction.

"You texted me." Allison replied. "Right…..didn't you text me?"

Loud screeching noise made all three teenagers head snap up fast and look down the hall. The alpha walked slowly towards the three. He claws scrapping against the metal lockers making a horrible noise. Scott could feel he's eyes change gold as he and Isaac stepped in front of Allison.

"Where is your guys hall pass?" The alpha wondered with a tune of humor. His smile faded as he then let a low growl.

"Guy….we should go….now…." Allison whispered in a small voice.

Isaac started to shake he's head fast up and down. "That's a great plan."

The three turned around fast and started running. Isaac was in front of the three running as fast as he's werewolf legs would allowed him to run. Scott and Allison were behind him only by a couple of steps holding until each other hands tightly. Isaac made a hard right as he opened a class room, that was luckily unlocked, and Scott and Allison ran in fast. Isaac slammed the door shut as Scott started to move the big teacher's desk in front of the door. He leaned on the desk panting as he turned around to see a pretty terrified Allison.

"What was that thing out there?" Allison asked one finger out pointing at the door. "Who is that? What does he want with us?"

Scott and Isaac shared a small glance. Behind this night at school, before Stiles was kidnapped, the two best friends shared a talk. A talk on how Scott would have to tell Allison about the werewolf stuff and the supernatural. Scott kept pushing the talk off until he really had to. Well it seems like he would have to tell his big secret sooner than he wanted.

* * *

"I'm sorry did you say that you're from another universe?" Stiles wondered starting at the girl.

"I am. Just like you are." Kendra said looking up at Stiles with an amuse look on her face.

"What are you?" Stiles asked he's eye brows scrunched up together. _Werewolves can't travel through different universe. Not a kanima. Maybe some sort of angel or demon. Vampire, maybe? God no vampires aren't real._

"I'm a warlock." Kendra explained. "I've been traveling through universes since I was only 14,000."

"14,000 years old!" Stiles exclaimed his voice echo in the basement. "Wait….how old are you now?"

"Old. Really old. If I can age into whatever age I want to be. I like being sixteen, it's nice. I look hot as a sixteen year old." Kendra said smiling softly as she then shrugged. "But you don't care about that. You probably want to know why I sent you in this," Kendra looked around the basement a disgust look on her face, "this dump."

Stiles nodded his head rapidly.

Kendra smiled grew slightly bigger. She lifted one hand up and moved it to the right. The chains fell to the ground as Stiles as well. He let out a groaned as he pushed himself up using he's hands. Stiles leaned against the cage rubbing his wrists as he looked up at Kendra.

"That is the question on my mind. Why did you send me here?" Stiles asked an anger look in his eyes.

"Are you supposed to be pissed off at me?" Kendra wondered crossing her arms.

"You took me away from my universe and threw me into this one with people I'm supposed to have thousands of memories with yet I don't." Stiles snapped. "Of course I'm pissed off. These aren't the people I've known for the past year. This isn't my Scott. This isn't my dad or my Allison. This isn't my Derek."

"You were going to die, Stiles, I saved your life." Kendra rolled her eyes. "Last time I do something nice. You know what Derek, he lied."

Stiles' face lit up hearing Derek's name. He stopped rubbing he's wrists and stared at Kendra a hopefully look in he's eyes.

"Derek? He's okay then? The alpha pack didn't kill him?" Stiles asked.

"No. The Argents helped him. They killed Ennis. Derek's safe—worried out of he's mind about you but save." Kendra explained a grin on the edge of her lips. "You care about him."

"Of course I do, he's my alpha."

"No…." Kendra argued the grin on the edge of her lips getting bigger. "You like Derek don't you."

"Yes, everyone knows this."

"No, the Derek on this universe. You like him don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what universe I am in, as long as there is a Derek Hale with Derek Hale's body and personality I will always like Derek." Stiles explained. "Is he okay? The one in this universe."

"He's safe." Kendra said and then shrugged. "Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey though….."

"Where are they?" Stiles wondered.

"The school. With the alpha and Allison." Kendra replied with a smile.

"CRAP! YOU COULDN'T START THE CONVERSATION OFF LIKE THAT!" Stiles exclaimed as he stood up. His legs started to wobble as he grabbed onto the cage.

"Don't worry. They won't get hurt. He's warning them to stay away." Kendra explained as she shrugged. "It seems as if this already happen. Almost as if history repeated its self….."

Stiles started to think. History repeating itself? Well yeah that's happening a lot lately. Scott turning into a werewolf. The bus driver getting murder. Scott being locked at school. All of this happened in Stiles' universe. One thing….one thing didn't happen though.

It hit Stiles like a ton of bricks.

"The video shop." Stiles said.

Kendra nodded her head.

"We have to get there now. And save the person!" Stiles exclaimed. "Or to the school! We can't just stay here!"

"If you want I can help you get to the school." Kendra offered as she laid her hand flat as blue and red sparkles flew out of the palm of her hand.

* * *

Alec Jackson took another gulp of his extra large Root Beer as he leaned against the wall of the same video store. A stupid part time job that Alec had, although he didn't hate it a lot. Spent half of the time actually selling movies and video games and the other half smoking pot in the back room. The owner of the store is a moron and basically gives Alec money for nothing. It was a late night in Beacon Hills. A dark night and Alec had nothing else better to do than to drink soda and watch crappy movies. This time it was Clue.

There wasn't anyone in the small store off of Luna Street. But he couldn't just close up the shop. It was only _seven thirty_ and the shop was still open till. And Alec couldn't even close up the shop and lie and say it was open all night. Mr. Forman, the owner of the small store, always checked in around _eight o'clock_ to see if everything is okay.

 _Ding, dong._ The door opened and close letting Alec know that people had walked into the store.

"Everything with a red sticker is half off!" Alec shouted his eyes glued to small television on the counter.

No one replied. There was a cold chill air in the room. Alec couldn't hear footsteps mindless breathing. Alec looked up from the television dropping the drink on the counter. He's long finger wrapped around the baseball bat hidden behind the counter.

"If you're trying to rob the store know that the police are on sped dial." Alec yelled his eyes looking around the room rapidity. He closed his sky blue eyes tightly and then opened them fast. An African American man, around the same age as Alec, stood in front of the counter a smile on the edge of his lips. Alec yelped out as he dropped the baseball bat.

"Everything okay back there?" The man asked wondering about the drop of the baseball bat.

"Yeah, dropped my…." Alec mumbled. "How can I help you today?"

"Just these." The man said as he pushed all of Mission Impossible-s across the table and a bag of Sour Patch Kids. Alec nodded his head as he started to ring it up. "You've lived here all your life….Alec?"

Alec nodded his head. "Born and raised."

"Me too. I'm Jeremy."

"Alec….but you already knew that."

Jeremy let out a soft chuckle. "So you lived here all your life did you hear about all the murders and stuff like that?"

"Couple…..why?" Alec looked up at the beautiful man standing across from himself. Jeremy looked around the room and then slide over three pictures. One picture had a small family with Jeremy in it and two other girls that looked a lot like him and with an older man—a father. The second picture was just a man and women with crossbows and guns. They looked like brother and sister with mean looks on their faces. The last one was a family Alec recognized fast: the Simmon's. Alec dated Tessa a couple of years ago and grew close to the family. Everyone was in the picture even Jenny, who still worked with the Simmon's at the time.

"Do you know any of these families?" Jeremy wondered in a soft voice.

"I know the Simmons and what I'm guessing your family. I don't know the other people in the picture." Alec admitted and then asked in a fast thought, "why? What happened to them?"

Jeremy pointed to the picture of what had to be his family. He pointed to the smallest girl who was grinning big.

"Her name is Lilo and she was murder by those two families." Jeremy explained.

All the air escaped Alec's throat as his eyes grew huge. "I—I don't think the Simmons would kill anyone. They are such nice people."

Jeremy laughed softy. "Lilo was shot by those people," he pointed to the brother and sister in the photo in the middle, "and the Simmons wouldn't help her. They let her die."

"Is Lilo getting revenge on the Simmons?" Alec wondered. "Is that why Jenny and Emmitt died?"

Jeremy grinned big. "You're a smart human."

"Human?" Alec repeated as he looked down out the counter. Both of Jeremy's hands had long nails like claws.

"To bad I'm going to have to kill you, you are a cutie." Jeremy said as he grabbed Alec's collar.

"Why me? I don't even know you or this Lilo girl!" Alec shouted his voice echo in the small store.

"No but you were close to the Simmons. The Simmon's killed my family. Some of the only people that I've ever loved. I shall kill everyone that they ever loved." Jeremy explained the smile on his face growing bigger. "What's the saying again? 'Gives a fair warning: you can mess with me all you want but when you start in on my family and my friends I will put you in your place'!"

* * *

"Kate and the Simmon's the killed Lilo. That's why your family killed Jenny and Emmitt." Talia guessed as she stared at Allie.

Allie nodded her head. "They deserve everything coming to them."

"So more is happening. More killing is happening, more death?" Derek wondered.

Allie snapped her finger and the blue and purple sparkles disappear. She turned to look at Derek with a smile on her face.

"You're so smart. I love it." Allie said giving Derek a white toothy grin.

"Who else is dying?" Derek wondered.

"Why are you asking about other people when all you really want to know is where Stiles is?" Allie asked. "Derek its okay to be selfish, it's okay to want things like a weak little human boy."

Derek let out a low growl as Allie smiled even bigger.

"Answer my question." Derek snapped.

"People are dying right now as we speak." Allie said as she raised her hands. A black circle appeared. Stiles was in chained to want seem to be like cage shouting for someone to save him. The images started to change. Scott and Isaac were running down a hall way a figure behind them—the alpha. The images changed on last time for a boy to be clawed by Jeremy. The circle then disappeared into thin air.

"All of that was happening as we spoke?" Talia wondered.

"I am, like I have always been, just another part of my father's plan." Allie explained as she stood up. "Just another knight to serve my king. I am just a small distraction to the great big picture of what Beacon Hills is going to turn out to be."Allie then turned to looked over at Derek. "I wish you the best of luck."

"For what?" Derek wondered.

"With Stiles. Oh, buddy you're going to need it." Allie said as she crossed her arms and disappear into thin air.


	18. Chapter 18

_C_ **h** a _p_ **t** e ** _r_** _1_ **8**

"Scott!" Allison exclaimed pulling Scott out of his thoughts. "What was that out there? Is he even human? How does he know that we are here?"

"He must have stole my phone, him or his kids; because I didn't text you." Scott said his eyes meeting Allison's. "I lost my phone the day Stiles went missing."

"Stiles is missing?" Allison repeated.

"He was kidnapped by these two bad people." Isaac spoke up trying to help Scott out. "There's an entire family looking for him as we speak."

"The person out there is an alpha. A werewolf alpha." Scott added.

"Werewolf? Scott werewolves aren't real." Allison said glancing at Isaac and Scott. Her heart skipped a beat. Scott narrowed his eyes. Allison was lying about werewolves. "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!"

"If this is some kind of joke I hate the punch line." Isaac mumbled crossing his arms.

Scott closed his eyes as he let the hair on his face grow. He opened them his eyes now a gold color; his teeth bigger than usually.

Allison's hand flew to her mouth. Tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my God. Oh my God. You're one of them."

Scott shifted back to human. "What do you mean one of them? How long have you know?"

"A couple of weeks after school start." Allison said shaking her head back and forth. "My Aunt Kate sh—she came to town for my birthday next week. She told me that the Hales are werewolves. And that a pack of them killed the bus driver."

"She's not lying." Isaac replied.

"The pack that killed the bus driver—the alpha bit me and Isaac." Scott explained. "I swear, on everything I love, that we didn't help kill him. I actually tried to save him."

Allison started to wipe a couple of tears that had fallen. "What are we going to do? Are we going to die?"

"I swear to God I'm not going to let him hurt you." Scott said.

"How did you get here?" Isaac wondered. The couple turned to look at him.

"My car." Isaac ran to the window to see a car in the back parking lot no dents nothing. It was just a normal car. Isaac turned around fast.

"Do you still have your keys?" Isaac asked. Allison nodded her head as she pulled out keys.

"The car isn't damage?" Scott guessed as Isaac started to nod his head. "We got a way out of here."  
Allison walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the classroom and slammed her elbow into the glass. Glass clattered onto the floor as it broke. She bend down to pick up the biggest piece of glass without hurting herself and looked up at the werewolves.

"I'm not going out there without a weapon. So let's kick the tires and light the fires."

* * *

"Come out; come out, where ever you are." Jaden called out with a tone of amusement. With one had on the rail he walked down a small flight of stairs his ear listening for heartbeats. So far the heat beats where close but he didn't know what room they were in. His eyes were a ruby red showing off his alpha eyes.

One teenager stood in the hallway. The boy. Isaac Lahey. His claws out on both sides of his body with glowing gold eyes.

"I've heard of people staying late after class, but this is just crazy." Jaden said a smile on the edge of his lips.

"Did you hear that from one of your kids or your wife?" Isaac snapped earning a growl from Jaden.

Before Jaden could move once muscle to kill this useless beta pain shot up to the back of his shoulder. He turned around fast to see the girl, Allison Argent, and Scott. His hand went up to the now wounded shoulder and pulled out a piece of glass.

"I would give that a B-." Jaden said and shrugged. "Good thrower for an Argent, to bad I'll have to kill you."

Scott let out a low growl.

"Don't worry Scottie, I'll kill you too." Jaden added earning another soft growl from Scott. Allison threw another piece of glass aiming at Jaden's throat. He caught it with ease. "C+." Jaden threw it effortlessly behind him hitting Isaac in the shoulder. "Now that's A+ work."

Jaden made one step to kill the two lovers when red dust appeared in the middle of this fight scene. A boy screamed as the dust started to disappear.

"ARE WE DEAD?" Stiles shouted on the top of his lungs grabbing his chest as he looked around what was happening. "Am I dead? I swear to God if I'm dead I will haunt you."

"Stiles." Scott said his eyes turning to a normal chocolate brown.

"We're fine." The girl standing next to Stiles replied to the teenager boy rolling her eyes. Jaden recognized the women fast. Kendra William.

"Kendra." Jaden said his teeth together as his jaw tighten. The women who killed his wife was just standing in front of him as if nothing had happen.

"Jaden." Kendra replied as a gun appeared into her hands. She pointed it at Jaden aiming for his heart. "Leave these little children alone. Your fighting a battle with adults yet you are here threaten little kids."

"This isn't your business, Williams." Jaden growled. Kendra pulled back the trigger and shot Jaden in the shoulder. Not that the same shoulder as Allison threw a piece of glass, the other one. Only a monster would shot someone who has been harmed in the back of the shoulder twice. And Kendra wasn't a monster.

Jaden winced in pain yet stood still his eyes, if possible, turned a deeper shade of red.

"I am aimed for your head." Kendra snapped. "I missed. I only do that once. Go away. This isn't your battle, Herkable. You will lose."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Jaden said. "I will win this race."

"I've seen the outcome Herkable, you will lose. Don't even try. It's a waste of your time and your life. Leave."

Jaden turned around slowly and left the high school leaving a harmed teenager, a warlock, a pair of lovers, and one teenager who wasn't even from this universe. This was going to be such a fun, wasn't?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everything was happening crazy fast. Way too fast for poor Scottie to understand. The girl that helped Stiles got Allison, Scott, and Isaac to the Hale house faster than Scott could blink. That's when everything started to move to fast. Stiles and Scott went different way. Stiles went up stairs with Derek and Talia while Scott stayed down stairs with the rest of the small pack.

"Where is Stiles?" Isaac asked as he stood in the living room of the Hales with Scott and Allison.

"Talking with Talia, our alpha, and Derek in her office." Peter explained not looking up from some files.

"Is he okay?" Scott asked. "I mean I only got glimpse of him."

"I don't know." Peter replied in a bored tone not really caring as he didn't look up from the file yet again. Hales started to walk in and out of the room talking to only each other staring at the three teenagers.

"Peter, Kendra is talking about wiping our memories do you think she's really going to do it?" Lora whispered even though Isaac and Scott could hear her.

"She doesn't have the balls too." Cora spoke up looking at her older sister.

"She is 14,000 years old, Cora. She could do whatever she wants." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"I heard that if she wanted to she could kill the entire pack." A girl in the corner whispered to another Hale.

"I think Stiles slept with her." The boy replied in a hushed tone. "She is really hot."

"Stiles is as straight as boiled spaghetti noodle." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"Hello?" Allison spoke up her hand wrapped in Scott's trying to get one of the Hale's attentions. No one even bother to look at the human. "Hello!" Everyone turned to look at her, even Peter who lowered the files from his face. "Can someone please tell us what is going on?"

* * *

"You should be happy that I haven't killed all of you yet," Kendra said as she leaned against the chair putting one foot and then the other on Talia's desk, "now do you want any more of my help or not?"

"No." "Yes."

The two Hales looked at each other shocked that they didn't have the same answer

"Of course we do. Can't you just tell us what Jaden is going to do again?" Stiles wondered leaning against the wall Derek right next to him. "You said that you can kind of see the future. Can't you just tell us what is going to happen next?"

"Nope." Kendra replied popping out the 'p' in nope. All three people in the room had a mixture looks of pissed off, anger, and about-to-kill-her. It was very easy to now who had what looks.

"Why not?" Talia wondered sitting in front of Kendra.

"That takes the fun out of everything now, doesn't it Talia?" Kendra said a smile appearing on her face.

"People's lives are at danger." Derek growled his eyes flashing gold. Stiles place a hand on Derek's arm; silently tell him to calm down. His eyes went to the ground almost not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

"People's lives are always at danger!" Kendra snapped the smile on her face disappearing as fast as it appeared. "You don't get to growl at me if some stupid humans lives are in danger!"

"It's not just humans, it's us too, Kendra." Stiles spoke up looking up from the wooden floors. "Our lives are in danger. Just tell us what to do so we can survive this crappy thing we all call a life."

Kendra didn't say anything. Her lips where squeezed tightly as her jaw tighten. She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked up at Stiles, Stiles only. Her eyes turned from the normal color blue to a light shade of purple.

"I'll help."

* * *

"I can't believe you missed your chance!" Allie shouted her eyes turning blue as she yelled at her father. "You're so freaking stupid! You had one job and you screw up."

Jaden said nothing, his head hanging low not looking up at his two only children.

"It was a mistake, Allie, you have to understand that." Jeremy said looking up at his sister for a small second and then back at the floor.

"But if we were to screw up like that we would get yelled at or even worst hit." Allie snapped her eyes like beams as she turned to look at her brother and then back at her father. "But if he does something that bad something screws up or entire plan. Nothing bad happens to him. We act as if nothing happened. A plan that took years to making and you screw it up in less than a couple of weeks. You screw everything up!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jaden replied his voice raising as he raised his head looking up at his daughter. "It was Kendra, the girl, the warlock. She screws everything up!"

"You are acting as if you couldn't kill her. You've killed many people, many innocents ones and you let her live!" Allie screamed purple sparks started to come out of her hands. "I don't know why we listen to you."

"Because you can't survive without me." Jaden said.

"….or you know because he is our father….." Jeremy mumbled looking up and then back at the floor.

"I bet Lilo would of done a better job as alpha," Allie growled darkly her eyes narrowed at her fathers. "Maybe even my mother!" She raised her hands pointing them at Jaden. Jaden grabbed Allie by her throat and shoved her against the wall.

Jeremy didn't do anything to defend his sister. He just kept his head low and didn't look up.

"You do not speak of your mother like that." Jaden hissed his eyes turning red as his fangs popped out. Tears started to form in Allie's eyes as she kept on gasping for air. "So I screwed up once. Once. That does not give you the right to talk to me like that. To talk about your mother or you sister like that."

Jaden dropped Allie onto the floor making a loud thump noise. Allie hands went straight to her throat gasping for air. Jeremy ran to his sister bending down making sure he was okay. The two twins both looked up at their father.

"Pull yourself together, Allie," Jaden said turning around walking into another room, "we have work to do."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Allison open the door to her house as quiet as she possible can. She didn't want anyone to know that she left the house, especially since it was around two in the morning. She closed the door fast. Allison heard to voices in her living room; her father, Chris, and Aunt Kate. Allison ducked fast as she silently went up her stairs into her bedroom.

No one caught her. She let out a loud breath as she closed the door. As she started to change into PJ's as fast as she could without anyone hearing her; Allison thought now her night would come to a rest. Everything would be normal in her house. If only she knew what was happening down there with her father and her aunt.

In the living room there was dim lights, only a couple of candles lit up the room. Both Kate Argent and Chris Argent stood in the room. There was two glasses of Jack Daniel on the table as the siblings paced back and forth quietly arguing with each other.

"When are you going to tell her, Chris?" Kate asked sitting down at the edge of the couch picking up her glass.

Chris stood up looking down at his sister not saying anything.

"Chris you're going to need to tell her soon." Kate said taking a sip of Jack Daniel.

"She doesn't need to know." Chris argued his arms crossed.

"So throughout this entire time she hasn't asked once about any of the murders and why you kept investigating them?" Kate asked. Chris didn't say anything. He stared at his younger sister and took a sip of the Jack Daniel. "What about all the weapons? Not once growing up she never asked why your garage is like Wal-Mart for guns."

"Kate drop the subject." Chris said raising his voice. "Allison doesn't need to know how horrible the world is. Not yet. Do you have any guesses on who is killing everyone yet?"

Kate shook her head no. "I've been too busy trying to spend time with my niece and sleeping."

"Kate! People are dying!" Chris snapped.

"Chris, that's not always a problem." Kate replied loudly. "Why don't you ask Talia for help? I'm pretty sure the Hale pack has a lot on the murders."

Chris chucked softly. "I don't even see why you called to help. I could have called a lot of different people to help me with this case but you picked up the phone. You wanted to help me yet you're not doing much of helping. You're starting to make me thing whose side you're on."

Kate laughed heartlessly. "Wow, really Chris. Of course I'm on your side. I want to kill these horrible animals. I can't believe that you would think different."

Kate picked up her glass and walked to the guest room going to get good night's sleep. After all lying to you brother about murderer suspects takes a lot of energy out of a person.

* * *

"I'll just tell my mom that you're sleeping over and that she didn't notice when she came in late." Scott whispered to Isaac as he opened the door silently and closed it. Isaac nodded his head. It wasn't a great idea for him to go back home to his dad this late.

"I'll grab you extra pillows and blankets and you can sleep on the floor." Scott said looking at Isaac right in front of the door.

Isaac nodded his head again. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No probably," Scott replied as he then shrugged, "I bet my mom will even notice you're here."

"Your mom won't?" A voice repeated as lights started to appear all over the house. Melissa McCall, the mom of the house hold, sat on the stairs her arms crossed as she stared at her son. She was still in her nurse clothes and her hair was in a messy bun. Melissa looked tired. "How stupid do you think I am, Scott?"

"I—" Scott started.

"You just left the house with no call, no text, not even a note!" Melissa voice got higher and louder as she got more anger. "It's almost three in the morning and you're just getting home with some strange and you were going to let him sleep in your room!"

"I'm Isaac." Isaac spoke up softly looking up at Melissa and then back at the floor.

"Would anyone like to explain to me what is gonna on?" Melissa wondered.

"I will." Scott said. "Isaac go up in my room. It's the second door on the left. Mom come into the kitchen with me."

Isaac walked upstairs quietly as Melissa walked into the living very pissed off.

"What is happening Scott?" Melissa asked quietly looking up at her son as she sat on the couch. Scott stood in front of her trying to get all of his lies together. "Is it Allison? Is it Stiles? He seems a little….stranger than usually."

"Isaac was hanging out with me and Stiles at the Hale house." Scott started the long lie. "We all got caught up in the moment since it was like a family game night and everyone was watching movies and eating. That's why there's a car in the drive way. One of the Hale's let me borrow a car. So we got here late. I often to drive Isaac home but he doesn't want to face his dad. Mom….I think he's being abused."

Melissa let out a soft gasp as her hands went straight to her mouth. After working in a hospital for years she had grown a soft spot for children that had been abused. Since that happens a lot in not so sunny Beacon Hills?

"Why do you think that?" Melissa wondered.

"He flinches a lot especially when I try to talk about his dad. And he always has scars." Scott explained. This wasn't a theory; Stiles told Scott previously that Isaac was abuse. Isaac just didn't know yet.

Melissa stood up fast looking her son in the eyes.

"You are going to be nice to that young boy and he is going to stay here as long as he needs too." Melissa said as she slapped the back of Scott's head.

"Owe what was that for?" Scott wondered rubbing the back of his head.

"Staying out past curfew." Melissa explained. "Now go show Isaac where the guest bed room is."

* * *

Stiles stumbled into the house. Everything was dark and peaceful something Stiles' didn't notice often. When you're life is full of werewolves there really isn't nothing peaceful about it. He went into the kitchen to see a note taped to the fridge.

 _Stiles,_

 _I had to go into work late there was a break in one of the cases. No it wasn't the murder one so you don't have to research about that. I won't probably be back till late and if I do I will be sleeping so please try to keep the noise level down._

 _Love you, Dad_

Good to see this universe dad doesn't worry as much as Stiles' real dad. Stiles made his way up the stairs and tossed his door open. Shoving pajamas on Stiles jumped onto his bed, shut his eyes, and let out a nice sigh. Oh God how Stiles' missed being able to just lay in bed and not do a single thing or care about anything.

"You look comfy." A voice announced. Stiles opened one eye to see Kendra sitting on the edge of his bed a smile on her face.

This time around Kendra was in Rolling Stones red tank top, shorts, and a pair of red converse. Her hair was again in another braid as her blue eyes stared at Stiles.

"Can I help you?" Stiles wondered. "If you don't mind I would love to, you know go to bed. That's what human do, sleep."

"I wanted to bother you." Kendra shrugged. "You're my favorite."

"Then shouldn't you let your favorite sleep?" Stiles wondered. "It's been a long day and I—"

"Derek misses you." Kendra interrupted. "The one in your universe."

"Does he know that I'm in this one?" Stiles asked fast his eyes growing huge.

Kendra nodded her head. "He's the one that wanted me to put you here."

"What?"

Kendra smiled softly. "No you wanted me out of here. You wanted to go to bed so I'll leave you."

"Kendra. Explain now." Stiles ordered.

Kendra let out a soft sigh. "Men this days are so bossy."

"Kendra!"

"Fine. I told him that you were going to die soon. He didn't want that to happen. He kept asking me all this different ways to save you even if it meant killing himself." Kendra explained. "So then I told him about the different universe. He begged me to do this to you when your time would come. So I did it. Right now you're in a coma in your other universe and he just waiting for you to wake up."

"Can you take me back? To my universe?" Stiles wondered.

Kendra let out another soft sigh. "I will. Once you fix this mess you made on this universe. You're the one that got Scott bitten and you put him in danger so you will be the one that takes him out of all this danger."

Stiles ran his finger threw his ran as he looked up at Kendra. "Where do I start?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"It's not going to work." Allie argued leaning against one of the walls in the living room. She stared at the white board with red and black words written all over it.

"You just got to have a little faith, Alls." Jeremy said smiling slightly as he sat on the couch looking up at his father and sister.

"And pixie dust, I assume." Allie snapped. "This isn't going to work. No one is this stupid. Sorry. We need to go back to the drawing board."

"You got any other plans?" Jaden asked holding up one of the white board markers. "I think we are all up for new ideas."

"Yeah, let's quit." Allie offered. "They know about us. The Hales knows our plan and their pack is a lot stronger than the three of us. Even though you bit a couple of teenagers they aren't going to be on our side any time soon. Let's leave town and never come back."

"What about revenge?" Jaden asked. "Are we really just going to let the families that murder my other daughter, your sister, walk away free and no harm done to them?"

"We've already done a lot of harm." Allie said. "Let's just leave before it ends in a bloody battle. One of us is going to die. I've already lost mom and Lilo I can't lose anymore."

Jaden walked over to his daughter and placed his hands on Allie's shoulder looking into her eyes. "And you won't if we wipe out all the people who want to harm us."

"We aren't really doing anything wrong." Jeremy spoke up making eyes turned to him. "An eye for an eye right? Make them suffer like we did for the couple of years. And hey, the plan isn't that bad. I think we can make this work."

Jaden and Allie walked behind the couch looking at the white board with Jeremy.

"Maybe," Allie agreed nodding her head, "this could work. Maybe."

"Okay then, let's get to work." Jaden announced. "Someone find me Ivy and Stiles."

* * *

"Let's go back to the killing plan." Peter offered staring at his older sister in her office. "We kill the Herkable's bam, bam, bam and everything is better. What's the problem with this plan?"

"We don't kill people, Peter," Talia replied softly looking at the files all over her desk and then back at up her brother, "just because we are monsters does not mean we have to act like ones."

"But there isn't anything better to do." Lora spoke up. "All they keep doing is killing helpless humans and kidnapping humans while we keep sitting here. Killing them seems like the only good plan."

"We are not monsters." Talia argued looking up at her daughter.

Peter raised his hand up as his claw popped up. "I beg a difference."

"We aren't killing people." Talia snapped. "We just have to figure out how the Herkable are connected to the Simmons."

"That's going to take time, Mom; we need to get out there." Lora said. "Sitting in here looking at files isn't going to help."

"Do you have another plan?" Talia wondered crossing her arms. "I'm all ears. Do you have a better plan?"

Peter and Lora looked at each other and then back at Talia. "No."

"Grab a folder and get to work."

* * *

Stiles sat at his dinner table eating a bowl of cereal quietly as he father sat next to him with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. The thing about this that really weirded Stiles out wasn't the fact that his father was eating dinner with him but the fact his father was reading a newspaper. Like really, everything is online for a reason.

Stiles looked up from his phone and stared at his dad. Stiles took his index finger and poked the side of John's face. John lowered the newspaper and looked at his son.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at work?" Stiles wondered removing his finger from the side of his father's face.

"I can't just have nice quiet breakfast with my son?" John replied answering Stiles' question with another question.

"No."

John rolled his eyes. "It's just—we never spend any time together anymore. I wanted to change that."

Stiles looked at his father pity in his eyes. This universe Stiles must never talk to his dad. Now thinking about it Stiles never talk to his dad in his universe either.

"I won't come home late today and we can hang out before I go to bed." Stiles offered.

John smiled softly. "I would like that. How's school?"

"Good." Stiles shrugged. It was really good sense he already learned all of the stuff he needed to know so he was passing all of his classes with ease.

The door bell let out loud ring as Stiles and John both shared a lot. John got up and walked over to the door.

"Stiles, it's for you." John called out.

For me, Stiles thought getting out of his seat and walking towards the front door. Scott going on a date with Allison today, Isaac's working. Who could it be?

Derek and Ivy stood in the door both of them with smiles on their faces. John walked out the door going to work before looking back at Stiles and smiling.

"What's up?" Stiles asked watching his dad pull out of the driveway.

"Ivy wanted to go to the park today and I didn't feel like sitting around the house today." Derek explained as he ran his fingers threw his hair. "Anyway Ivy wanted to ask you something."

Stiles looked down at the younger girl.

"You wanna go to the park with us, Batman?" Ivy wondered smiling big.

* * *

Stiles and Derek sat on a bench watching Ivy play on the playground. She slides down the slide a big grin on her face as she ran back up on the playground to play again. The sun was beating hard on the two clouds barely covering it. Stiles would glance over at Derek then back at Ivy ever so often. It was strangely quiet with the two of them. With everything that had happened between them lately, kidnapping really brings a friendship closer together.

"Do you come here often?" Stiles wondered trying to make conversation as he looked over at Derek. "To the park I mean with Ivy."

Derek nodded his head. "Me and my siblings trade off. Being stuck up in that house gets boring really fast."

"Oh." Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek really wasn't giving him anything to lead conversations off with.

Derek glanced at his niece one last time as he turned to look at Stiles a curious look on his face; his beautiful, beautiful face.

"I have a question that I've been wondering for a while, I well I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to know." Derek explained. "What did Jeremy do to when he kidnapped you?"

"So I has hung on this like cage," Stiles explained as he placed his wrist in the air beside his face, "like this and on the table was full of weapons like knives, bats, spoons, forks, guns and crossbows. And then he talked to me and started to beat me with the weapons."

Derek's jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed.

"It's okay," Stiles said placing a hand on Derek's shoulder, "I've been through much worst. Once I was beaten up by an old guy."

"Do you miss it?" Derek asked Stiles' hand still on his shoulder. "Your universe, do you miss it?"

"All the time." Stiles moved his hand from Derek's shoulder back to his own leg. "It's funny because I look around and I see all of these people that I would normally with all these memories and no one remembers them. No one but me, it's just really weird."

The two sat in silent both of them not knowing what to say to each other. Both of them stared at Ivy who was playing with another little boy in the sand box.

"You know what," Derek started as he chuckled lightly looking over at Stiles, "when I first saw you I thought you were insane."

"I get that a lot." Stiles replied smiling slightly.

"But now you're not so insane. You're something else." Derek said.

The two had gotten closer to each other as Stiles wanted to hear more of what Derek was saying. Stiles stared up into Derek's big green eyes.

"Yeah…." Stiles trailed off. "What am I?"

"Something." Derek placed a hand on Stiles hand that was on his own leg. Their faces inches apart.

"DEREK! BATMAN!" Both Stiles and Derek turned their heads as Ivy stood up pointing to something. "ICE CREAM CAN WE GET ICE CREAM!"

Derek let out a groan moving his hand away from Stiles to get his wallet. Stiles got placing a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I got it." Stiles said walking over to Ivy with his hand out. Ivy skipped over to Stiles grabbing his hand. The two walked over towards the ice cream truck Ivy smiling big. The two stood in line as Ivy looked up at Stiles.

"You like my cousin Derek, don't you?" Ivy guessed her green eyes looking up at Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles replied shrugging. There was no use of hiding it anymore. Everyone knew hell everyone knew before Stiles even knew.

"I knew it." Ivy grinned big. "He likes you two. I asked him in the car ride over. He said yeah too. You two should get married and I can be the pretty flower girl!"

Stiles chuckled. "I don't think that's going to happen." _Since the moment the Herkable are done killing people I'm going back home_ Stiles thought sadly.

"Why not?" Ivy wondered.

"I—uh—" Stiles stammered trying to think if he should tell the truth or lie to the little girl.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" The ice cream man announced as the two were next in line.

"Can I have a chocolate ice cream cone?" Ivy asked looking at Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "Do you think Derek would want any?"

"No."

"Okay, one chocolate ice cream cone and a cookies 'n cream cone." Stiles said sliding over ten bucks to the ice cream man.

"Why can't you and Derek get married?" Ivy asked again. Stiles didn't say anything.

Stiles mumbled thanks to the ice cream man as he gave Ivy her chocolate ice cream and started to eat his own. The two slowly started to walk back to the playground.

"Batman." Stiles looked down at Ivy. "Why can't you and Derek get married?"

Stiles got on his knee so he and Ivy could be at eye level. "I'm going to tell you something, you are not allowed to tell anyone, okay?" Ivy nodded her head big. "After we solve the Herkable case I'm leaving town. I'm going back home and probably never coming back."

Ivy's smile shrunk as she looked up at Stiles. "You can't leave. No! Please don't Stiles."

"It's okay." Stiles said. "I'm not leaving for a while but I'm not going to stay forever."

Ivy's bottom lip started to pout.

"Please don't say anything to anyone. Not ever your dads, okay?"

Ivy nodded her head as Stiles stood up. Stiles didn't move though. He stared past Ivy towards the ice cream truck when he saw Jeremy walk up to the park with a black thing in his pocket. A gun.

"Ivy, listen to me this is very important." Stiles said glancing down at the younger girl. "When I say go I want you to run to Derek as fast as you can in zig zag you got it. Whatever you do don't run in a straight line and don't look back, you got it?"

"Yeah." Ivy agreed as she stared at Stiles. "Why?"

"There's a bad man that keep looking at us and I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." Stiles explained. "Don't look back. Got it? Don't look back and don't run in a straight line."

The ice cream cone in Stiles' had started to melt but it didn't matter.

Jeremy got closer to them and pulled out the gun.

"Run." Stiles whispered pushing Ivy behind him.

Everything happened fast. Stiles started to run backwards keeping his eyes on Jeremy praying that Ivy would get to Derek safely. Jeremy pulled back on the trigger aiming at Stiles. BANG! A bullet went through Stiles' left shoulder. Stiles let out a loud groan in his pain as his right hand went straight to his shoulder. Stiles turned around as fast as he could run in zig zag. BANG! Another bullet went straight in the lower part of Stiles' leg. Stiles fell face first into the sand box. He turned around fast to see Jeremy getting closer to him. Stiles then turned back to see Ivy and Derek running away.

There was a loud shriek and yell of, "STILES!" _It didn't matter anymore. Nothing really matter_ Stiles thought as everything got dark. _Maybe I'll be able to go back home…._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Stiles thumped his fingers on the steering wheel as his windshield wipers went back and forth on his window. Rain pouring from the dark sky as Stiles just tried to get back home. But all he could think about was what happen at the vet.

Stiles sat up fast letting out a groan. He shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again. Derek was sitting in a chair only a couple of feet away from the table Stiles was laying on. His green eyes stared Stiles up and down worry written all over them. Deaton walked into the room as Stiles and Derek stared at each other.

 _"How are you feeling, Stiles?" Deaton asked looking at Stiles._

 _Stiles looked away from Derek. "Like I've been hit by a truck, like a really big truck."_

 _"Better than feeling dead." Deaton said as he moved over towards Stiles' shoulder checking his wounds. "Everything seems fine. You're healing is fine, I gave you a type of drug that will speed up the healing process so your father won't find out."_

 _"Thanks, Doc." Stiles mumbled._

 _"And when I get back in touch with Kendra I'll ask her about the way for you to go back home."_

 _Stiles and Derek looked at each other. Derek's eyes huge as Stiles looked right back at the floor not waiting to have to talk about this with Derek. Deaton left the room leaving tension between the two._

 _"Is Ivy okay?" Stiles spoke up looking up from the floor to Derek._

 _"Yeah." Derek nodded his head. "She ran towards me. I got her a couple feet towards the car and ran towards you. Jeremy left you in the sand box blending."_

 _Stiles nodded his head understanding. "Good."_

 _"You're leaving?" Derek asked. He stood up and walked over to Stiles._

 _"I have to." Stiles said. "I need to get back home."_

 _"This is your home." Derek argued. "I thought we were your home."_

 _"Derek, you wouldn't understand." Stiles tried to get off the metal table. The moment his legs hit the ground his knees buckled and he started to fall._

 _Derek grabbed Stiles placing an arm behind him and helped him up. "Do you think you can drive?"_

 _Stiles nodded his head. "Please, just help me to my car."_

 _Derek picked Stiles up and walked out the backdoor towards Stiles' blue Jeep. How the jeep got to the vet, Stiles didn't really care enough to ask. Derek opened the door with one hand as Stiles got in the car._

 _"Don't leave," Derek said one finally time looking at Stiles._

 _"Everything that is here isn't mine. It doesn't matter!" Stiles argued. Derek placed a hand behind Stiles' neck and crashed his lips against Stiles. Stiles froze in shock his eyes wide open as Derek's closed tightly. Derek's lips moved against Stiles as he remains still._

 _Derek then pulled away looking into the younger boy's brown eyes, Stiles looked back at Derek not knowing what to say or do._

 _Instead of either of them saying a thing Stiles grabbed the collar of Derek's shirt and brought his lips down to his own. Stiles wrapped on arm around Derek's neck as Derek's hand that was behind Stiles' neck trailed down to the lower part his back. Both of their lips moved fast with passion that had build between them for the past couple of months._

 _Derek pulled away one last time panting like Stiles as their forehead leaned on each other._

 _"Don't leave," Derek panted, "please."_

Stiles pulled up in the driveway the rain slowly starting to go away as his fingers brushed against his own lips thinking of Derek's lips against his own. Stiles let out a deep breath in. _You are a normal teenage boy who needs to be there for his father_ Stiles thought as he opened his door.

* * *

Talia sat in her office alone, for once. Ever since the murders she hadn't had a moment to herself. She leaned against her desk looking out of the window at the half moon the peaked out of the rainy clouds.

Talia placed the cup of wine against her lips as she took another sip and sigh. There was just no thing as a peaceful year, especially for the Hales. Just as today her niece almost died, if it wasn't for that human, Stiles.

 _I need to thank him for that next time_ Talia thought as she poured herself some more red wine. There was a soft knock at the door. Talia sniffed the air trying to figure out who it was, she wasn't in the mood for Peter. Not tonight. She recognized the scent as her husband as she then smiled softly to herself.

"Come in." Talia said.

Will, who was still in his scrubs, sat next to Talia looking at the moon as well.

"Hi." Will spoke up softly grabbing the glass of wine without looking took a sip.

"Hello, dear, how was work?" Talia wondered making small talk.

"Well I didn't kill anyone during the heart operations today." Will explained earning a high five from his wife. "How about you?"

"Ivy was almost shot today." Talia said. Will turned around fast making his wife stare at him.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"She was at the park with Derek and Stilinski. Stilinski and her went to get ice creams as when they were walking back he saw Jeremy with a gun. He told her to run and took two bullets." Talia explained. "She pretty shaking up but still wants to go to the park again tomorrow." Talia chuckled softly. "That kid can take about anything."

"I've missed a lot." Will turned back to the window.

"I wanted to tell you but with the surgery I didn't want you to freak or to be out of mind." Talia said. "Sorry."

"I totally understand." Will nodded his head. "How is the case coming along?"

Talia let out a groan making Will chuckled. "I don't want to talk about it." Will turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I am so over it. I have no clue how it is all connected. With the Herkable's, Simmons, Stiles, us and Argents. I just don't know what to do to keep our family alive anymore."

Will placed the glass down and placed both of his hands on either side of the alpha's face. "Hey. Everything is going too alright, okay? I promise." Will placed his lips on the top of Talia's head wondering how he could keep his promise to his wife.

* * *

"Hey dad," Stiles walked straight into the dinner room sitting across from his father, "sorry that I'm late. I just had a lot of things happening today."

The dinner table was covered in files and papers and a glass and a bottle of Jack next to it. John held his head in his hands as he stared at another file.

"It's okay." John shrugged. "I'll see you in the morin'."

Stiles didn't have to have super powers to smell Jack Daniel all over his father. An idea popped in his head, something that had happened before.

"So dad, how's the case coming along?" Stiles wondered pouring more Jack into the bottle.

"You know that I am unable to talk to you about work." John mumbled taking a whish of the Jack and then placing it back on the table. "Go to be Stiles. We'll talk in the morning."

Stiles didn't listen to his father. He stayed sitting at the table looking at the folders trying to find something useful. He picked up one folder with the name **Herkable** big and bold.

"What does the Herkable's have to do with this?" Stiles wondered opening the folder. Surprisingly John didn't even try to move to stop Stiles from looking.

"Nothing at all," John explained, "the Herkable's haven't been paying taxes or the house bills I guess. I'm giving it to new officers so they fill like they are doing something big."

Stiles scanned the Herkable file looking for important information. "Who's Lilo?"

"She died a couple years back. Reason of death was a hunting accident." John said not looking up from his file. "There's no case there. I've looked—I've read it back and forth."

"So Lilo died a couple years back…." Stiles mumbled as his eyes grew big. "TOMRROW?"

John glanced up from his file. "Not so loud son."

"Sorry. I have to go, Dad." Stiles scurried out of the chair and towards the front door pulling out his keys and phone. "Love you."

"I miss her." John said pouring another glass of Jack into his bottle.

Stiles turned around fast looking at his father. "What?"

"I miss her a lot." John nodded his head not looking at his son. "And you."

"Dad…." Stiles trailed off walking back into the dinner room and taking the Jack Daniel. "I think you've had enough for today."

John looked up at his son smiling. "I probably did, thank you." John returned to his files as Stiles ran towards the kitchen shoving the bottle in the fridge and then running out the front door. The moment he jumped in the car he dialed Derek.

"What?" Derek answered his voice rough.

"I know what is going to happen next." Stiles rushed out. "I know who the Herkable's are going to kill next.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty Three_

"I must say Stiles it took you a while to figure this one out." A voice spoke up. Stiles turned his head to see Kendra sitting in the passage sit.

"I'm going to start making you wear bells if you don't announce yourself." Stiles said shaking his head back and forth his heart beating fast. Kendra just smiled. "If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"It would have stopped a lot of other things. Derek and yours first kiss. Talia, Peter, and Will trusting you more since you basically saved Ivy's life. You had to find out yourself or something else would've happen." Kendra explained.

Stiles groaned. "Please don't bring up the kiss thing."

"It was going great until Deaton had to open his mouth, I know, I know." Kendra agreed. "But it will all pay off soon since you'll be going home soon."

Stiles didn't say anything. He glance at Kendra and then back at the road humming some show tune.

"Wait a minute….." Kendra stared at the teenage boy. "You don't want to go back. You actually want to stay here!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles mumbled. "Of course I want to go back home…where most of my pack is either killed or being killed. Who wouldn't want to go back to that?"

"Shut the front door." Kendra exclaimed hitting Stiles' arm. "You actually like it here."

"Okay! Maybe I do." Stiles snapped. "It wouldn't matter, though. Since I screwed up my chance with Derek there's nothing holding me back now." Stiles let out a low sigh. "And now I can go back home."

"I still think Derek likes you." Kendra admitted glancing at the human and then back at the road. "Who knows….maybe something will happen and you and Derek might end up."

"As if…" Stiles mumbled and then cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter. Not right now anyways. Right now it's not about me going home it's about saving lives'."

"Hurray." Kendra said with no excitement in the tone of her voice. "Let's go be good guys' whoop-de-doop."

* * *

Riley Simmons walked towards the cash registers and sat down looking at her store one last time before closing. After quitting the druid life style Riley stayed at the book store that she owed trying to do something more peacefully with her life. Yet the office in the back, which for any normal business owners would've been a break room, still laid the room while Lilo Herkable died. The door opened letting a bell at the top of it ring.

"Welcome to Books 'R' Us." Riley announced as the sounds of high heels entire the room.

"I still can't believe you own this little crap store." A voice spoke up. Riley recognized the voice. She bended down slightly and grabbed a ring blade that was lying next to the paper bags. Allie stood in front of the counter with a smile on her face. She laughed lightly looking around and then back at Riley. "I remember when you asked Lilo for advice for the name of the shop. Remember what she said?" Riley didn't respond. "'Down the Rabbit Hole' since her favorite book was Alice in Wonderland."

"What do you want?" Riley snapped.

"That ring blade in your left hand." Allie said smoothly. "And of course revenge."

* * *

Kate Argent stood next to her car pumping gas at an empty gas station. No cars around or to be seen. That was until a black Jeep pulled up in front of her. A white truck then pulled up behind her. She was cornered. Jaden walked out of the car in the front as Jeremy walked out of the car behind her.

"Hello, Kate, long time." Jaden spoke up leaning against his car.

"Jaden," Kate said. "Jeremy."

"How you've been?" Jeremy wondered. Kate didn't reply. "Well my sister hasn't been okay. Lilo, you remember her? Well she died. Actually in a couple more hours it will be the same day she died."

"I'm sorry," Kate replied, "about your sister's death. What happened to her?"

"Hunting accident," Jaden explained. "Which gets the rest of us thinking, which hunters could have done this to my baby girl?"

Kate move to get something out of her car fast with Jeremy ran up to her and grabbed her neck shoving it against her own car.

"Looks like you want to go this the hard way." Jeremy said. "Dad, how about you get our little surprise from the car." Jaden opened the trunk of Jeep to let Kate see Allison who had her wrist tied together and legs with zip ties. Kate eyes grew big looking at her niece. "How about you do what we say and no one will get hurt?"

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're….willing to corporate." Allie said running her nails across Riley throat. Riley was tied, with zip locks, against a beam that was holding up the roof.

"If you're going to kill me please just do it already." Riley begged.

"I love it how you're begging already." Allie growled making Riley flinch. There was a soft ring letting Allie know people were coming in. She smiled slightly. "Looks like more of our guest are here to join us." Jaden walked into the back room with Allison tied up and his claws around Kate's neck. "Welcome to the party, Argents." Allison, with a rag tied in her mouth, was pushed over by Allie and Kate stood in front of Jaden his claws still around her neck. "If you don't mind we still are waiting for one more guests for our little party and then it will begin."

The door let out one finally ring that made the smile on Allie's face grow bigger. Jeremy walked in, no smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Allie wondered. Jeremy walked more into the room to revel that Lora was right behind him with a gun pointed in his back.

"That's what wrong." Jeremy replied.

"This little gun is pack with wolfsbane." Lora snapped grabbing Jeremy and shoving him to one side of the room. Talia and Will walked in right behind her leaning in the door way. Talia with her claws out and Will with a gun out.

There was black smoke in a corner of the room and a loud girly scream. Stiles and Kendra appeared, Stiles who was holding tightly onto Kendra.

"YOU HAVE TO WARN ME WHEN YOU ARE DOING THAT STUPID CRAP!" Stiles shouted as he stopped holding Kendra and looked around. "What's happening?" Stiles whispered as Kendra just hit his shoulder.

"I told you Jaden, you are going to lose. You should have given up and not try." Kendra said. Jaden growled at her.

"Dad stay focus." Allie snapped. "We are here because of Lilo, not mom. That's another battle for another day."

"Spoiler alert, that one won't end too well either." Kendra spoke up. The adults in the room glared at her. "Sorry, damn."

"Jaden let the Argents go, and let Riley go." Lora ordered. "Or I am going to have to arrest you."

"On what chargers?" Jaden wondered.

"Threaten their lives." Lora offered nodding her head towards the claws on Kate's neck. "And I think I have enough witness in the room that will tell the police the same."

"She killed my daughter and what does she get? Freedom!" Jaden roared his eyes turning red. There was a click, the sound of a gun ready to shoot. Everyone turned to look at Will. "Are you really going to shoot me? Me? I am just like your wife, like your children." Will didn't replied with his gun still held high. "You know, I've had a change of heart. I'll let Kate go and Allison if she does one thing. Apologize." Jaden said his voice cracking. "Say that you're sorry for breaking my little family apart and taking away a young life. Say it and I'll let both of you live."

Tears formed in Kate's eyes as she stared at her niece. "I'm sorry."

Jaden ran his claws deep across Kate's neck, cutting it. Kate's hands went up to her neck as she fell to the ground. Allison let out a muffled scream as Riley tightly closed her eyes and then opened them again, tears falling from her face.

"I don't know about the rest of ya'll," Jaden said a smile appearing on his face, "but that didn't sound very sincere." Jaden reached from behind and pulled out a small hand gun and aimed at Allison.

Three very important things happened very fast. But for one of the main things to make sense, one thing has to be explained.

 _"MOM!" Derek shouted running up the stair to his mother's office. Talia sat on the floor with Will leaning against the table._

 _Talia turned her head and looked at her son. "Yes?"_

 _"Stiles knows where the Herkable's are going to be next." Derek explained. "At Riley's shop, tomorrow will be the anniversary of Lilo's death. If any night the Herkable's are going to attack it would be tonight around the same time Lilo died."_

 _Talia and Will stood up fast. "Get Lora explains to her everything. Tell her to get guns and were some gloves."_

 _Will ran out of the room trying to find his daughter._

 _"Mom what's the plan?" Derek asked as Talia was going through her cabinets looking for something._

 _"The plan is," Talia explained grabbing her keys from one of the cabinets, "you're going to stay here with Peter and guard. Me, your father, and Lora are going to go with Stiles to Riley's store."_

 _"You're going to send Stiles but not me?" Derek exclaimed. "Really? Mom I'm trained, I'm in control. Stiles is just going to get in the way."_

 _"You are too emotion connected. I don't want you to get Stiles hurt…or worst yourself." Talia kissed the top of Derek's head. "Please Derek, stay home. And Stiles isn't even going to be there long I'm sending him right home. This isn't your fight. Please just stay home." Talia ran out of the room and towards the front door where Will was waiting for her. Derek made it down the stairs the same time Talia and Will drove off._

 _Derek stared at the window the only thing on his mind was Stiles._

 _"Your mother and father won't let go?" A voice guessed. Derek didn't have to turn around to know that it was Nathan. He could smell him a mile away._

 _"Stiles is going and I'm not." Derek explained. "It was his idea of what's happening and no one told him no, so he's going. And I'm stuck here."_

 _"You really like this kid don't you." Nathan replied. Derek turned to his uncle and smiled slightly. "I remember what it felt like to be young and in love. It amazing, especially the part when you hopeless falling for him." Nathan placed a hand on Derek's shoulder smiling. "Go after him, them. I'll cover for you and hear about it from your mom later."_

 _"Really?" Derek wondered._

 _Nathan nodded his head. "Go save your boyfriend."_

As Jaden pulled his trigger Stiles moved from where he was and jumped in front of Allison having the bullet land in his stomach. At the same time this was happening Derek appeared from the door way and grabbed Allie by the throat his claw popped out.

Stiles let out a loud scream. (If anyone asked Stiles it was a very manly scream.) Allison let out another scream tears falling down her face.

The last most important thing that happened was another gunshot as a bullet landed into Jaden's side, a bullet full of wolfsbane. Jaden fell onto the floor black blood pouring out.

Jaden looked up at Will who had just shot him extremely surprised. "You shot me."

"And you shot him." Will said nodding towards Stiles.

Stiles let out a loud groan. "And it hurts like hell!"

"Dad, let's go." Allie said softly looking at the claws at her throat. "There's no winning."

"Yeah, Kate's dead. There's no reason to even be here anymore." Jeremy agreed.

"Sorry, we can't let you do that." Lora spoke up. "You murder Kate Argent. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you in."

Jaden looked at over at Jeremy and then at Allie. "Do it."

Allie elbowed Derek in the stomach as Derek scratch her side. Allie got out of Derek's hold and then ran over to her brother. The two grabbed each other's hand as black smoke appeared there was gun shots as the two siblings disappeared.

"You can take me in." Jaden said looking at Lora with a smile. "And I will take credit for all of the murders but if you go after my children I will kill each and every one of you without a single thought." Lora placed the gun back in her pocket and moved her way towards Jaden grabbing.

"You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be use against you in the court of law." Lora started as she walked out of the room with Jaden. Will then moved to untie Riley and then he moved Kate's body. Riley and Kendra helped Stiles who was groaning in pain get onto one of the metal tables in a different room to help with the bullet wounds. Allison waited in the book store for her father to pick her up as Talia and Derek stayed in the same room that everything happened.

"I thought I told you stay home." Talia announced looking at her son.

"I'm not doing this mom." Derek said crossing his arms. "You know how I feel about him. I'm not going to let him be in danger when I can't protect him. It's the same thing you feel for Dad. The same thing Peter feels for Nathan."

"Do you think he's your…." Talia trailed off.

"Yes. The moment I saw him I kind of knew. My wolf wants him, I want him." Derek replied.

Talia kissed the top of her son's his head and placed a hand on his cheek. "I want you to be happy, if it means to be with a human that gets in danger at every turn then so be it." Talia then slapped Derek softly bring her hand back down. "But don't you ever, ever, go behind my back again. You understand?"

"Yes mom." Derek agreed as he then walked towards the room Stiles was in. Stiles laid on the table shirtless as Riley was taking out the bullet.

Riley looked up as Derek walked in. "Great, Derek please hold Stiles' hand as I remove the bullet. Since Kendra doesn't want to help me."

Kendra shrugged. "I'm not a big person on blood."

Derek walked over to Stiles and held his right hand. Stiles stared up at Derek's green eyes smiling softly. The pain started to ease as Derek's veins turned black taking away Stiles' pain. Stiles shut his eyes tightly as Derek took more pain away. Riley stitch up the small wound fast and she and Kendra let the room. Stiles sat up groaning softly as he looked at Derek.

"Thanks." Stiles said softly, "for taking away my pain."

"Any time," Derek replied.

"I'm not going to lie…." Stiles grinned, "I heard what you said in the other room. About how your wolf wants me and I don't blame it. I'm irresistible." Stiles shrugged and then groaned in pain.

"Shut up." Derek growled as he crashed his lips onto Stiles.

* * *

"So she really did this?" Chris wondered as Talia explained everything that had happen to the confuse brother. She nodded her head. "I should have know, she been acting very strange lately."

Talia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your lost." Talia then turned and went back outside with her husband.

Chris bend down to look at his daughter who was pretty shaken up still. Her hands stayed close together as if she was still tied together and tears were dried on her face.

"Let's get you home." Chris said giving his daughter a soft smile and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Dad I want you to teach me how to protect myself." Allison spoke up her voice cracking. "I don't want to have people save me or get hurt because of me. I want to become a hunter."

"The women in our families are trained to be leaders. Are you ready to become a leader like your mother?" Chris wondered.

Allison nodded her head. "The first thing I want to do is make a code that we follow so no one ends up like….Kate….again."

Allison stood up as Chris placed an arm around her. "What?"

Allison spoke a saying in French that made Christ smile.

"I like that." Christ agreed as he then translates the new saying. "We don't strike first but we strike last."

* * *

Two days later…..

 **Beacon Hills Times**

 **Just a couple of days ago Beacon Hills closed a big murder case by new police officer Lora Hale. Hale had gotten word that Jaden Herkable's daughter death would be later that night and just placed all the puzzle pieces together. Lilo Herkable was killed in a hunting accident and the small family went to Riley Simmons hoping that the nurse could help them out. Time wasn't on the Herkable's side since Lilo died before Riley could help.**

 **Jaden couldn't believe that Riley wouldn't help and started to kill everyone around her that she loved including her coworkers and her daughter's boyfriend. He wouldn't help his two children leaving them in taxes fraud in his name. It was only a matter of time until he would have gone to jail, but this time he went more than just some silly tax fraud.**

 **Leaving his poor children alone Jaden is stuck in jail most likely for the rest of his life. Lora Hale got a promotion at the Beacon Hill Police Force and is now the deputy and will be working side by side with Sheriff Stilinski.**

 **Now Beacon Hills moves one from its crazy killer, hopefully everything will now go back to normal.**

 **~Jo Hope Erikson**

* * *

Stiles got out of his car that was on the lacrosse flied and grabbed his lacrosse stick. Scott stood in the goal as Stiles stood a couple of feet in front of it with lacrosse balls sitting next to him.

"So how is everything with you and Allison?" Stiles wondered trying to catch up with his best friend after everything is okay.

"Great." Scott answered smiling big. "Her father knows about us. He threaten me enough times that I am surprise that I'm not six feet under already." Stiles chuckled. "But he isn't going to try to break us up. He is too involved with Allison wanting to be a hunter now."

"How ironic the werewolf is dating a werewolf hunter." Stiles said and the chuckled again.

"What about you and Derek?" Scott wondered smiling big.

"I'm not going to say that we haven't made out a lot….but I'm also not going to disagree." Stiles explained making Scott laugh. "Now why don't you help me make the team captain like you promised, big guy."

Scott raised his lacrosse stick ready to catch. "You know what I just realized. We survived it. All of it and nothing bad happened."

"DUDE YOU ARE GOING TO JINIX US! SHUT UP!" Stiles shouted making Scott laugh. "Now remember, no wolf powers."

"Got it." Scott agreed.

Stiles raised his lacrosse stick slightly and then placed it back on the ground. "No I mean it. None super eyesight, no hearing—none of that crap, okay?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay, come on."

"Your promise?" Stiles asked one more time. "I'm not joking—"

"Would you just take the shot already?" Scott exclaimed.

Stiles grabbed a lacrosse ball and threw as Scott eyes turned slightly gold. "I SAID NO WOLF POWERS!"

A women and a man made their way to the edge of the woods not too far away from the lacrosse flied.

"Is that the boy?" The man wondered looking down at the women. "The one you're looking for? That's scrawny teenage boy is the one the cause you to come out of Hell?"

Instead of answering she brought her cigarette up to her lips and breathing in a deep drag. The smoke curled from her lips and she smiled. "Yeah, and I can't wait to make him regret it."


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

Summer. Summer time is usually filled with joy and freedom that children get when they get out of the hellhole known as school. It is a time fill with happiness and trips around the country and to the beach. Most people love summer if it wasn't for the horrible heat. Others love summer just because of the heat.

In Beacon Hills summer is horrible. It's really hot and the beach is hours away. The one public pool is always too crowded to even try to go too. The mall was always packed with teenagers trying to get some of the free air condition. Even though summer is usually hell, Stiles loved it.

But this summer is going to be a summer that he won't be able to forget…though more on that later.

With the school year coming to the end lots of secrets came out which really meant less people to lie to. Scott and Stiles sat both of their parents down and explained everything that had happen. How Scott was turned into a werewolf and how Stiles wasn't from this universe. It took a lot of convincing and Deaton needing to explain as well but Melissa and John were okay with it. Melissa took it so much better than the one in Stiles' universe did.

Speaking of Stiles and his father, since there weren't a lot of crimes happening the paychecks were a lot smaller than usually. Stiles got a job at the mall, and not one of those really cool jobs were there was really cool discounts and food all nearby—he worked at Lush.

Stiles also was working with Deaton. Not with Scott as a part-time vet but as a druid learning to control magic and his spark that he didn't even know about. The entire start of summer Stiles was working at Lush, working with Deaton, and hanging out with Derek. The two and grown even closer during the summer. Derek bought his own loft, the same one in Stiles' universe. Everything was going great until the second week of June.

Kendra had gone missing so even if Stiles wanted to go back home, that wasn't an option anymore. But it was okay to him, this Beacon Hills was starting to feel like home. Allison became a badass just like his universe she now was basically the leader of the Argent with her mother. Lydia and Jackson were safe this time. They weren't involved in the supernatural crap Stiles had gotten use to on a daily base. Isaac and Scott both got control over their werewolves yet still would hang out with the Hales with Stiles.

So it didn't seem all bad to Stiles. Not being able to go home was kind of okay; he had a new home now. Oh boy was he wrong.

It was June 11th, 2015 almost 100 degrees outside. Stiles sat in his car not wanting to go to work today. But it was all going to be worth it, there was going to be a barbecue this weekend and Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were going over to taste test the food today. It wasn't funny how excite Stiles was about this.

Stiles let out a groan. _This is all going to be worth it_ Stiles thought to himself as he started to walk into the mall later _tonight I'm going to be knee deep in food. So it's all cool_.

Stiles walked into Lush, the smell of the bath soap hit his face like a truck. At first, the smell was overwhelming and gave him a killer headache, but now almost working at Lush for four weeks he had gotten used to the smell.

"Hey Stiles," a teenager a little younger than Stiles spoke up walking past him, "closing today?"

"I get off at six," Stiles replied smiling big. "What about you?" The younger teenage girl turns back to Stiles and started to walk towards the back with him.

"I don't get off until six thirty." The girl brushed back a piece of her long blond hair. "I traded with Maya today, I was supposed to be off but hey I need money." The girl rambled on about how times were tough for her since she wanted a new car and was taking the bus everywhere right now.

Stiles clocked in as he then pulled over his **_LUSH_** apron. Stiles then shoved his phone in his black pants back pocket before looking at the younger teenager and rolled his eyes. "You name tag." The younger girl looked down and flipped the name right side so it read, ' _Jinx'_.

"That's probably why everyone has been calling me ' _Miss_ ' all day," Jinx said as Stiles nodded his head.

"You are just so pretty, so smart. So, so pretty; so, so smart." Stiles agreed as Jinx laughed.

"At least people can produce my real name." Jinx teased as the two walked out of the back room and into the store.

"Shots fired." One of their co-workers, Felix, exclaimed from behind the cash register.

"Really, you just can't be on my side?" Stiles wondered putting his hands up in surrounding motion. Felix, the customer he was working with, and Jinx laughed.

Stiles then turned around and started to wipe down the counters, cleaning the bath bombs dust that also made a mess.

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke up. Stiles turned around putting his fake smile on. Young African American women stood in front of Stiles with a couple of bath bars in her hands. She was dressed extremely weird since it was 100 degrees outside. She had black floor length dress with long sleeves. There was no bath bomb dust on her which was extremely shocking, every night Stiles gets home his black pants and sometimes black shirt would be covered in it. Her hair was in a big afro and had an hourglass necklace with black sand falling inside of it.

 _Wow_ , Stiles thought, _someone likes black just a little bit_. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know which of these are better by any chance?" The women wondered holding out two different bath bars. One of the was a pink flamingo and the other one was a triangle with three different color gold, purple and orange—it was called _Karma_.

"Well that one," Stiles explained pointing to the pink flamingo, "is cheaper but it smells good. The ' _Karma'_ in my own opinion smells a lot better."

"Okay." The women nodded her head looking two bars again.

"Would you like me to ring you up?" Stiles asked.

The women looked up at Stiles with her gray eyes and gave Stiles a small smile. "If you wouldn't mind."

Stiles shrugged as the two walked over to the register and rung up the _Karma_ bath bar. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Hopefully," the women replied pulling out a wallet out of nowhere, "my girlfriend loves these things and it's almost been two months since we got together."

Stiles nodded his head. "I know that trouble. Shopping for others is hard, especially since it's your girlfriend. That will be 11.95."

The women started to dig around her wallet looking for some cash as Stiles looked past her at Jinx who was working with two girls around her own age.

"Is he taken?" One of the girls asked Jinx looking at Stiles then back at her.

Jinx rolled her eyes before shouting at Stiles, "Stiles! These pretty girls want to know if you're taken. Should I mention your boyfriend….or…..."

Stiles and the two girls blushed fifty different shades of red. "Go ahead! And tell him that's he really strong and the only _guy_ for me."

The girls blushed again as the women Stiles was working with started to laugh. The women pulled out a twenty and placed it on the counter. Stiles exchange the money and placed eight dollars and some change in her hand with the rec eipt and bag. "8.05 is your change. Have a nice day."

The women smiled one last time as she touched her necklace nervously. "You too….Stiles." Stiles walked over to Jinx who was watching the two girls leave the store.

"You want to go on break together, maybe get some lunch?" Jinx offered as she picks up the broom.

Stiles placed a hand on the fifteen year old. "Jinx, I know that you are madly in love with me, that's why you were fighting off those girls. But we cannot be together—"

"Shut up Stilinski." Jinx snapped rolled her eyes as her pale face turned little red.

"—as for I have a lover already!" Stiles finished his little speech.

"I hate you," Jinx replied shoving the broom at Stiles and then walking towards the cash register.

"I love you, too." Stiles exclaimed as the door let out any annoying _ring, ring_ as four young adults walked into the room. Stiles started to sweep behind the isles listening to what was happening.

"Welcome to Lush." Jinx announced like always in almost a robot tone. "Can I help you with any—" Jinx stopped talking all of the sudden. Stiles looked up from one of the isles he was behind to see one of the male adult picking up Felix and Jinx with ease and setting them outside the shop. Felix and Jinx were frozen stiff as if they were in a television show and it was paused.

"Y'all come back now." The African, only African in the group, said with a southern accent.

One of the girls with ruby red hair groan and rolled her eyes. "Say 'y'all' one more time, Bates, I swear to Lucifer…."

"Rue shut up." A Caucasian man growled at her little his mouth open and fangs appeared Stiles dropped to the floor hiding behind a bucket of bath bombs.

 _Werewolves great_ Stiles thought breathing quietly as he could while pulling his phone out _werewolves that can apparently freezes times. This day just can't get any better._ He pressed number 2 on his phone, speed dialing someone, and turned around to look at the werewolves.

"Y'all know this would be so much easier if this scrawny human didn't work at Lush." Bates said looking around. "I don't even know which scent is his."

"Probably the only human scent left in the store." The Caucasian man snapped. The two growled at each other.

The girl who wasn't Storm let out a groan as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hello?" A small voice said. All seven heads turned to where Stiles was hiding. Stiles' eyes grew huge as he looked down at his phone as Derek answered it. "Stiles?"

"He's mine." Rue growled as popped her neck and her fangs appeared she grew a little taller and her shirt ripped off her body. Red hairs appear all over her torso as her jeans ripped in some place. Her eyes to a deathly black and the tips of the hair all over her body lit on fire.

Stiles let out (if anyone asked Stiles it was manly) shrieked as he ducks on the floor looking for some sort of weapon.

"Stiles?" Derek shouted again through the phone. Stiles picked the phone on to his ear as wolf girl jumped over the shelf.

"You must Stilinski." The girl guessed smiling as her black eyes glowed. "My name is Rue, though that doesn't matter since you will be dying soon.

Stiles grabbed one of the bath bombs, he recognized the blue and white one as _Frozen. God, please let this work,_ Stiles thought as he threw the bath bomb at her and mumbled under his breath, "frozen."

The moment the bath bomb hit the girl ice appeared, first at her feet then her hands. The girl chuckled as tried to move the ice starting to go up her body. "Damn." The ice got to her head as she was frozen.

"STILES?" Derek shouted again.

"Derek? Derek!" Stiles exclaimed. "Get it Lush right now. I'm being attack by these hairy fire-y werewolves."

"Scott, Isaac, drop it we need to go," Derek ordered. "Hairy fire-y werewolves, are you sure?"

Bates looked at Rue and then back at Stiles as he growled and started to change too. Black hair appeared everywhere and the tips were on fire. "Yeah babe….I'm pretty sure." Stiles stood up fast and ran behind more isles.

"Hun, come back here," Bates said as he opened his mouth and fire came out.

"I hate this job." Stiles cried out picking up a white bath bomb that had blue, red, and purple dots on it. " _Dragon's egg_." The egg stayed in his hand and started to glow purple and red. Stiles poked his head around to corner as the southern man blew fire again. Stiles then threw the bath bomb at the southern man. The moment it hit him red smoke and purple appeared around him. The moment it disappeared Bates wasn't there anymore, but there was a big white egg with purple, red, and blue dots on it.

Stiles dropped on his stomach again and started to crawl today the back room.

"Would you like him," the last girl offered. The white man beside her nodded his head. Brown hair appeared as it was on fire like the rest of him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…." The man sung softly.

"Derek I swear to God, if you don't your little werewolf ass here right now I'm neutering you." Stiles whispered into the phone as he grabbed four white bath bombs. He then stood up fast and shouted, " _Butterball_!" He threw one at the man feet and the man fell right on his face.

The girl laughed lightly looking at the man. "You are really going lose to the human, Thorn?"

"I think it's safe to say that he ain't human, Storm!" Thorn growled on the floor as he tried to stand up again. Stiles threw another two more _Butterballs_ at him shouting the name of the bath bomb. The man fell again on his face making Storm laugh again.

"Leave me to do all the work," Storm said as she pushed up her leather jacket sleeves, "fine with me. I've always been a lone wolf."

Stiles threw the _Butterball_ at Storm as she ducked it. "You're going to have to try better than that, princess."

Stiles grabbed one of the bath bars, shouted, " _BIG BANG_ ," and threw it at Storm. Purple and blue burst from the bath bar and landed all over Storm.

"No more playing games." Storm growled.

Stiles threw the last _Butterball_ at Storm screaming the name. Storm jumped back from bath bomb as Stiles picked up a swirled pink and white bar. " _COMFORTE_ R!"

A pink and white blanket burst from the bar and wrapped itself around Storm. Storm stumbled forwards and slipped in the butterball and fell face first into the floor. She let out a groan as she didn't even try to move.

"Damn." A voice said at the door. Stiles grabbed a bath bomb and bar ready to throw. "Don't throw!"

Stiles looked again to see his favorite werewolves. Isaac, Scott, and Derek stood in the door way their eyes huge as they looked at everything that had happen. Smoke in the air as Rue was still stuck in the ice frozen. Bates still stuck in the big white egg in the middle of the room. Thorn was still passed out on the floor around butter. And Smoke who was knocked out cold wrapped in a blanket.

"Do you still have to neuter me?" Derek wondered looking at Stiles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I hate comin' here," Bates whispered to Rue, Storm, and Thorn as the front door opened. The four walked down a series of steps deep underground. Against the walls were stakes of fire that lit up the staircase. The smell of blood hit Bates as he licked his lips. Dinner was almost ready. Even though Bates was terrified he couldn't wait to eat. They walked further underground until they reach a door.

It was a big black door with printed with skulls all on it. If you were to look closely you were able to read each name on the skull showing who the skull belonged too. On the door handle, there were two snakes holding tightly onto it.

"Massssster….." the snake on the right spoke up. "They have arrived, don't be too happy 'bout it."

"Shut up Temperance." Storm snapped little her eyes glow red.

"What are you going to do….bark?" The snake on the left taunted.

"Go sssslither in a hole and die, Mercy." Thorn mocked.

"Mercy! Temperance! Open the door!" A voice from inside that made the hairs on the back of Bates neck stand. Mercy and Temperance opened the door letting the four adults walk in. There was a woman sat on a throne made of bones. It was a big throne that was made with black stones and real human white bones. The each arm rest was made of one person. At the end of each armrest was a skull where the women placed her hands.

The four walked up to the women and stood a couple of feet away from her. The women brought a cigarette up to her lips, breathing in the deadly smoke, and then pulled it out letting the smoke curl around her lips.

"Where is he?" The women asked flicking the cigarette away from her as she stared down at the four adults now in front of her. "And why do you guys look like this?" Storm was cover in purple, blue, and red gunk. Rue was shivering from the cold ice she was stuck in. Bates was covered in slime for being stuck in the _Dragon's Egg_ and Thorn was butter stuck all over his face. "Do you four have no respect for yourselves?" The women snapped her fingers as the four change clothes, leather clothes that wouldn't burn off of them.

"He got away from us boss." Thorn spoke up.

"WHAT?" The women roared making the four flinched. "HE'S HUMAN. HOW CAN A HUMAN SLIP PASS YOUR FINGERS?" The women's hair turned into the fire as she got anger. She took a deep breath in as she snapped her fingers again. A small glass of Scotch appeared as she calmed down her hair turning back to normal. "I'm cool, it's okay. We still got plenty of time. Get out of my sight now before I don't burn your little tails. The four hurried out of the room.

The women took a sip of Scotch letting it burn the back of her throat as the doors open again and a young man walked in.

This young man was covered hand to toe wearing combat boots, ripped jeans, blue t-shirt, and leather jacket. The skin that was poking out of his ripped jeans was covered in burns. His long neck had slash mark across it. His eyes were a sky blue that stared the women down as he jet black hair was slicked back. The man's mouth was by far the most interesting thing at him. There were five needles pointing down keeping the man's lips sealed shut forever.

"Hello, Salem." The women greeted a smile on the edge of her lips.

 _You look distressed, my lady._ Salem's voice appeared in the women's head calming.

"I pay those stupid fools with immortality and they can't even catch a stupid human." The women explained.

 _You couldn't catch this stupid human either._ The young Asian stared at older women. _He slipped right through your fingers._

"I was busy that day." The women defend her arms crossed as the glass she was holding disappeared. "If you are here to tell me that I'm doing a crappy work speak up, tell it to my face, and get out of here."

 _Anything but that my lady,_ Salem walked up to the women and grabbed one of her hands, _all I'm saying is maybe we should take things into our own hands._

The women nodded her head thinking about this new plan. "Things always did work better when we took things into our hands."

 _If it worked back then, it can work now._ Salem's lips pulled tightly together as he smiled. _And I know just what to do, my lady._

* * *

During the summer the Hale house was always very empty would surprise many. Most of the Hales used the two months off from school to visit other family and travel the world as much as they could. Tom is in San Francisco, Jill was with Cora and Lora in Los Angles, Matthew and Charlie in Hawaii. Harper was in New York with her boyfriend visiting his family. But everyone that was in California was going to come back home where Will and Talia stayed for the barbecue weekend and then leave again not coming back to Beacon Hills for the rest of summer.

This summer, though, was going to be a little different.

Derek walked into the Hale house with his boyfriend in one hand and the two betas behind him.

"Are you boys okay?" Talia wondered looking up from her book as she sat in the living room.

"I almost died today!" Stiles exclaimed raising both of his hands and one Derek's in the air. He walked into the room and leaned against one of the walls Derek right next to him as Scott and Isaac sat on the couch.

Will walked into the room with his apron tied against his waist. He wiped his hands with a white towel standing in the doorway. "I'm starting to think that you always 'almost die'."

"See I told you, Derek!"

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles remark. "You also think that the bunnies have it out to get you."

"And to take over the world I mean why do they eat all of those carrots?" Stiles began to ramble on about his theory that bunnies are going to take over the world. "Why do stupid furry bunnies need such good eyesight for anyways?"

"Stiles," Talia spoke up making Stiles stop. She placed her book down in her lap as she looked at the spazzy teenage boy that her own son was madly in love with. "What attack you?"

"These werewolves that were on fire yet they didn't die." Stiles then turned to looked at Scott. "Is there something in this water that makes werewolves turned on fire that was just not told about?"

The door open as three people walked in. A very tired Peter, an energize Ivy, and just a normal happy going Nathan.

"Werewolves on fire?" Nathan repeated as his daughter ran straight for Stiles. Stiles picked up Ivy giving her a big hug nodding his head. "You are talking about hellhounds."

"Hellhounds?" Derek repeated. "What is that?"

"They are like werewolves but from hell," Peter explained. "They can breathe fire, have razor sharp teeth, and are hard to kill." Peter walked over to over of the chairs and slumped into it.

"Are you okay?" Talia wondered looking at her younger brother.

"I'm so tired." Peter snapped his eyes turning gold. "I haven't had a good night rest in three days. Ivy keeps on wanting to watch movies with me and then doing more and crapper."

"Why doesn't she want to do it with your husband?" Will wondered sitting on the steps into the living room.

"Because 'Superman has work in the morning and needs his sleep'," Peter explained mocking his daughter's voice softly so she wouldn't be able to hear.

"Daddy that not very nice." Ivy pulled away from Stiles and walked over to Peter. "You want to go play outside with me?" Peter looked up at Nathan with begging eyes silently asking him to take care of Ivy for a five-minute nap.

Nathan smirked slightly to himself. "Daddy will love too."

Peter growled too low for a human to hear which made the werewolves chuckled. Peter got up holding his daughter's hand and walked past Nathan. He whispered fast and quietly, "someone is not getting some for a while."

Peter and Ivy went outside as Nathan took his husband's seat. "I wonder why hellhounds attacked you."

"My spark maybe." Stiles offered. "Maybe they wanted to eat it or burn it. Or maybe they wanted to give it to the bunnies!"

"How can we get rid of them?" Scott spoke up for once rolling his eyes at his best friend comment about the bunnies…..again.

"Hellhounds are voracious, tenacious, and loyal dogs," Nathan explained. "The only weakness that I know of is iron and I've heard about silver but I've only seen iron work. Hellhounds only come around when someone owns their Mistress something. Like their life, soul, first born children."

"Not Luke or Leila!" Stiles exclaimed covering his mouth.

"We are not naming out kids after Star Wars characters," Derek growled softly.

"We will if I win our bet," Stiles whispered softly.

"Stiles," Nathan said ignoring his little side comment "is there anything you've done that could have pissed off the devil."

"Not lately," Stiles replied honestly. The room let out a loud groan.

"Crap what did you do?" Scott asked placing his head in his hands.

Stiles gave a sheepish smile. "Which time?"

Talia groaned as she stood up. "I might as well cancel the barbecue."

"No!" The teenagers all shouted at once.

"There's no reason to bring the pack back just for trouble," Talia said. "These hellhounds aren't gonna anywhere." Talia walked out of the room with Will on her tail.

"Damn it, Stiles," Isaac exclaimed. "I've been looking forward to that all week."

"I've been looking forward to this all day!" Stiles shouted.

"You boys better ready, I'm sending half of you to the library," Talia called out of the other room.

"Not it!" Stiles exclaimed. "And I speak for Derek." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand.

"Great you two and look through our old books. I believe most of them are at Derek's." Talia explained.

"Crap." Stiles groaned.

There really was no such little as a good summer.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

The Beacon Hills Library was never a hotspot. Not many people even knew about it, since there wasn't a real use for it. Why go to an old store to look up stuff when everything is online? Even though not many people could appreciate it, it was Isaac's favorite place in Beacon Hills.

Ever since Isaac was a little boy, he always loved going to the library. At first, it was his mom that would take him before she died. Then his older brother tried to go to the library with Isaac at least twice a week. The library was always filled with great advantages and good memories of Isaac childhood.

This trip to the Beacon Hills Library wasn't going to be filled with the best memories.

Isaac, Allison, and Scott sat in the very back of the library book all around the table they were sitting at. The two betas were forced by Talia to go the library as Stiles and Derek were just going back to Derek's. In Isaac opinion, it wasn't fair, not even a little bit. He was forced to go to the hot-no-air-condition library while Stiles and Derek were probably making out or something.

A book called, _In the Depths of Hell,_ was in Isaac's hands as he tried to find anything helpful about the hellhounds. He pulled the book away from his face already getting bored of it and looked across the table. Across the small table filled with books, Allison was on her phone instead of reading _Creatures that Lurk in the Middle of the Night._ Scott who sat next to her was holding her hand and staring at her every so often.

Damn….it really did suck to be single during the summer.

"This isn't fair," Isaac spoke up. Allison and Scott looked up from what they were doing to like at the teenager. "Stiles and Derek are probably doing it while we're in here reading where there is no air condition."

"Could be worst," Scott shrugged, "we could be like Peter and not be able to sleep."

Isaac nodded his head. "Allison. What are you doing?" Allison looked up at her phone again placing it down on the table. "I didn't think so…."

"Lydia wants me to hang out with her," Allison explained rolling her eyes at the thought of her friend. "She wants to go shopping because Jackson is in London for the rest of summer. I'm trying to explain to her that I'm at the library with Scott and you. She doesn't believe that I'm hanging out with you, and she thinks that 'at the library with Scott' means sex."

A blush crept up Scott's face as Isaac chuckled. "Good to see her head in the right place."Isaac stood up. "I'm going to go get some more books."

The two nodded their heads before returning to the book.

Isaac headed straight towards the fantasy section towards the front of the library. Isaac rolled his eyes at the thought of people believe that fantasy section was all fantasy. As if there wasn't any real truth in it. He ran his finger across a couple of books looking for another one to read, even though he already knew just about everything there were about hellhounds.

"Isaac." A soft voice was sung. Isaac turned his head around seeing no one in the aisle with him. He heads turn slightly to the right trying to find a scent. Nothing was there. The nothing thing he could he could be old books and people far away. "Isaac." He turned his head towards the shadow part of the isle.

 _When did that get there_? Isaac wondered to himself staring at the shadow.

"Come to me. Come to my sister." The soft voice whispered and then giggled. Isaac's claws popped out as he started to walk towards the shadow still trying to find a scent. His eyes glowed gold that shined the dark isle. "Come on Isaac. Play with us." Isaac let out a low growl as he appeared in the shadow. There was two girlie scream.

Two teenagers appeared in shadow. The taller one had dark black hair, pale white skin, and almost pitch black eyes. She was wearing a white dress that hung onto each curve on her body and had slight rips at the end. The dress pushed up her boob making them seem large then they probably were.

The shorter one had light blond hair that was almost silver. Her eyes the same as the girl next to her almost pitch black as she wore a jet black dress that hung onto each curve on her body. This dress was slightly different. It was long sleeves and laces that covered up from the midsection up.

"Sorry," Isaac mumbled grabbed a book without looking and started to walk black towards the table.

If he would have stayed along just a little longer he would have heard a very interesting conversation that would later become very important.

"Is that the boy?" The women in black wondered as the two girl watched Isaac leave the isle.

"No, my dear sister, the boy we are looking for is scrawnier." The women in white replied staring at Isaac. "Although I truly do wish it was him. Maybe I could look a little different and get him…."

"Sister!" The women in black exclaimed making the women in white chuckle. "Like time I check I was Tempest and I take revenge on the men, you were Shadow and take revenge on the families."

Shadow let out a groan as she brushed her almost silver hair back. "Tempest I swear you job must be much more fun than mine. Anyways that argument in for another time, another place. Right now we need to find that boy or we are going to go back to Hell."

Tempest shrugged. "We are their most of our lives. It can't be anyone worst."

The two sisters started to walk deeper in the shadow in the aisle. "It's much worst now. Lucifer is getting impatient with our lady."

"Great," Tempest sighed, "that going to be such a fun trip back to Hell."

* * *

"Dad, it's okay, I swear," Stiles exclaimed on the phone with John as he sat down on Derek's couch.

"If there are big hellhounds that breathe fire I should stay in Beacon Hills," John argued. "I'm going upstairs to unpack.

"Dad, it's okay. They aren't that bad and if I could take them, they can't be much warm." Stiles said.

"Yeah, okay." John agreed.

"Besides it's a week. You're in Sacramento, only eight hours away. It's okay." Stiles replied. "Now go pack and have fun with Aunt Mona. Love you bye." Stiles hung up fast before his Dad could argue again. He tossed the phone on the couch as Derek sat next to him bringing to two books with him.

"Ready?" Derek wondered looking at his boyfriend as he handed him the bigger book.

"No," Stiles replied honestly as shaking his head back and forth. "We can just do this, make a bath bomb with iron and silver and I make them explode. And then we can have that barbecue."

Derek rolled his eyes and opened the book. It only took five minutes for Stiles to already be bored of reading. He changed the position he was sitting in about five times until Derek pushed him off the couch. Stiles landed with an _augh_ as Derek just sat on the couch a smile on the edge of his lips. Stiles walked over to the other side of the room leaning against all of the books. He didn't even look at a single page. He stared at Derek as he read his book.

An idea popped into Stiles' head. Stiles placed his hand on the floor taking in a deep breath staring at Derek who was still reading the book in peace. His eyebrows scrunched up as he focuses on the pages. He then closed his eyes tightly and opened them again.

"Pages," Stiles whispered softly. The pages in Derek's book started to flutter and jumped a couple of pages.

Derek looked up at Stiles, an eyebrow raised. "Are you that bored?"

"YES!"

Derek tossed the book behind the couch as Stiles stood up. Derek walked over to Stiles and pinned him against the big window. "Maybe...I can help you stay…..entertain."

Their lips crashed against each other as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek pulling him closer. Just another building away stood Salem and a woman.

The women brought her cigarette up to her lips for one last puff as she then dropped it to her feet and stomp on it.

 _So that's the boy?_ Salem looked over at the women. _The boy that is going to get you fired; the boy that is going to have to make you go back into the depths of Hell?_

The women nodded her head. "And that's his little big bad boyfriend."

 _Who are we going to kill first?_ Salem raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hands together.

"Neither." This made Salem drop his hands. "First we are going get the boy." The women turned around and started to walk away from the edge of the roof. "And kill him, him only."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Can we get ice cream, Daddy?" Ivy wondered sitting in the cart as Peter pushed her at the grocery store.

"Yeah, Peter can we get ice cream?" Stiles asked looking at the older man with just as much hopefully as he daughter.

Peter groaned as he turned his head to his husband looking for some support. Nathan shook his head.

"Superman said no," Peter explained grabbing so peaches from a table.

"Daddy!" Ivy exclaimed Peter looked back at his daughter. "Please, can we get ice cream? Please? Please? Please!"

"Please!" Stiles shouted as well as both himself and Ivy started to beg at the same time. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Stiles!"

Stiles and Ivy both stop yelling to looked at Nathan. "You are an adult if you want to go get some ice cream go get some. Ivy, you're not having ice cream because you're going to keep dad up all night."

Ivy let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms. Stiles skipped happily over towards the freezers. He looked at all of his choices to pick from. Before he could grab the door open to grab so ice cream there was a small tap on his shoulder. Stiles turned around to see two people, a man, and women.

This woman was the same women from Lush. The young women in a mermaid backless dress that again was floor length and was jet black; her hair was again in a big afro and had the same hourglass necklace with black sand falling inside of it.

The man standing next to her reminded Stiles of Peter in his universe because the man was covered in burns. From the mouth down his entire skinned was covered in burns. He was dress in a black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

"Stiles right?" The women wondered. Stiles nodded his head. The women then turned to the man standing next to her. "Salem this was the amazing sale person that help me get the bath bomb thing for Tempest."

Salem nodded his head. "I'm sorry I'm so rude. We didn't really introduce ourselves. I'm Nephthys and this is my good friend Salem. He's mute."

Stiles smiled politely. "Stiles."

"So funny running into you here," Nephthys said as she awkwardly laughed. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Salem?"

Salem looked over at Stiles and placed a hand on his face. Stiles tried to step back as he was cornered. He looked over at Nephthys silently asking for help as she just smiled. "It's okay Stiles." Salem opened his mouth slightly. Stiles' knees weak as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 _Derek sat in the crappy hospital chair next to a bed. This wasn't the Derek that Stiles had gotten to know pretty well for the last ten months. This was the same Derek that Stiles first met the Derek from his own universe. How did Stiles know? This Derek's eyes glowed red as he grabbed the person lying on the bed's arm and took away some of their pain._

 _Two people walked into the room. Stiles turned to see Lydia and Peter. Lydia didn't look the same as she did the same universe Stiles was stuck in. This Lydia's hair was cut short that just passed her shoulders. Her green eyes didn't have the same excitement as Stiles had gotten used to. She wasn't wearing designer clothes, she was in ripped jeans that showed her bruised legs, and oversized jersey with the number 37 on it. It was Jackson's. She wasn't wearing any makeup at all. All she had was a two cup of coffee. She handed Derek one of the cups of coffee and stood at the end of the bed Peter next to her._

 _"Do you think it worked?" Lydia wondered looking over at Derek. "It's been ten months Derek. The alpha pack is dead. Jennifer is dead. It's as safe as it's going to be. Shouldn't Kendra bring him back by now if it worked?"_

 _Derek brought the coffee up to his lips as he looked at Lydia with his tired eyes. "It work, I know it did. I could've felt it if he was dead and I know he isn't."_

 _"What if he likes that place better?" Peter spoke up. "I mean do you blame him. Anywhere is better than here."_

 _Derek let out a low growl letting his fangs pop out._

 _"Peter," Lydia mumbled turning around to look at him._

 _"Fine, I'll wait in the car." Peter groaned as he turned and left the room. Lydia then placed her cup of coffee on the table and walked over to the person laid in the bed. Stiles. Stiles had a tube down his throat his eyes shut tightly. There was a small scar on his forehead from the car accident. Lydia kissed the top of Stiles head where the scar was._

 _She then whispered in his ear. "Stiles come back to us, please." Lydia grabbed her coffee and grabbed Derek's hand that was holding Stiles. "You need to get some rest. Go home, I'll watch him for a while and I can call you when something happens."_

 _"I'll go home when he goes home," Derek replied looking over at his mate._

"Stiles?" A voice called Stiles out of his vision. Peter looked at the strange boy that was standing against the freezer. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head taking in a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine, I just….I don't want any ice cream."

"…..okay…." Peter trailed off. "Well, we are in the checkout line."

"Okay." The two walked over towards the checkout line, probably the last normal thing they do for a while.

* * *

"NEPHTHYS!"A voice roared in anger. Nephthys appeared back at home, hell. There was the sound of screaming in pain and crying out for help all around the hallways as Nephthys walked towards her father's door. Red was all over the walls from the paint job back in 1345 B.C.E. There were scratch marks all over the walls leading to a big black door. The door was jet black with no scratch marks and no blood. There was just a big door handle with the letter ' _L'_ in red. Nephthys opened the door.

Her father's office was the same old big fireplace on one wall that burned the bones of the rapists and murders. On top of the fireplaces was a family picture taken years ago. Not years more like centuries, but more on the picture later. One of the walls had a big plasma television to keep an eye on Earth. The other wall, of course, was where the door sat and had pictures and weapons all around it. And the last wall was behind his desk which was a normal red wall with again pictures and weapons. The room was hot which made Nephthys smile deep, deep, deep down. It didn't show, though.

There was a big lion rug in the center of the room and a leather couch near it. Nephthys walked over to the couch looking around still. Behind the couch near the television was a pool table. Nephthys chuckled lightly. The last time her family played pool together, everyone had the pool sticks shoved in places Nephthys would never want to speak about. There was a small cooler with different types of alcohol and glasses laid on the top of it.

Nephthys grabbed her favorite glass, which surprisingly was still there, it was shaped like normal and then at the bottom and a hand that was grabbing onto the cup for life. Nephthys grabbed a bottle of Scotch and poured it in lightly. Before Nephthys could bring the small glass up to her lips the doors open with a loud **_SLAM_**. Nephthys didn't have to turn around to know who it was. A big bird flew into the room and landed on Nephthys arm.

"Hello, Devil's bird," Nephthys mumbled as she pets the giant black owl.

"You know he hates it when you call him that." A deep voice said behind her. Nephthys didn't turn around or talk to the person behind her. She snapped her fingers and a bloody index finger landed in her palm. She handed to the giant black owl the bloody finger.

"There you go Morning Star," Nephthys said softly not listen to the man behind her. Morning Star grabbed the finger in his beak and flew towards the desk.

"Are you going to face your father now?" Nephthys sat down on the leather chair and stared at her father.

"Want do you want Lucifer?" Nephthys snapped taking a sip of Scotch looking at her father Lucifer Morningstar, the devil himself.

Lucifer didn't look like anything the humans on Earth made him out to look like. There weren't horns or anything. Although when he gets pretty made Nephthys swears that he grows a tail. He doesn't look a lot like Nephthys. Nephthys has gray eyes as her father had dark brown. Nephthys had dark skin as her father as has an olive skin tone.

Even though the two didn't look anything alike they were very similar. Both of them enjoyed making people's lives a living hell and that's the only reason they got along.

"I want you to do your job correctly." Lucifer snapped back at his daughter.

Nephthys glared at her father as she took another sip. "You are going to talk to me about doing the job correctly? All you do is sit in this stupid room and take care of the horrible people. I on the other had I deal with everyone."

"Then why couldn't you deal with this one human?" Lucifer wondered.

"He isn't human, Lucifer," Nephthys explained crossing her arms. "He's a spark. He took out four of my hellhounds in a bath store."

Lucifer let out a sigh as he walked over towards the painting with the rest of Nephthys family. Nephthys turned her head and groaned. The picture was stupid in Nephthys opinion it was also the last time she saw most of her family. In the picture, Lucifer sat on a beach with his brother Michael and his sister Pandora. Behind the three siblings was Lucifer's only kids Nephthys, her older brother Gabriel and Azazel. All three of them were smiling big staring at the camera that was being held Lucifer's oldest brother, God.

Lucifer also loves to always bring the subject up that he treated Nephthys the best and always tried to help her out and not her brothers.

"Lucifer please don't start," Nephthys asked. "It's been a long day and I don't want to deal you with you saying how bad I am at my job."

"One week," Lucifer mumbled.

Nephthys stood up fast and walked over to her father. "What?"

"You have a week to get your crap together," Lucifer explained looking at his daughter one last time before walking towards his desk. "Or I'm sending you back to Heaven and you are going to work along with God and Michael."

Nephthys mouth dropped as the glass in her hand scattered everyone on the wooden floor. "Luci—dad."

"One week." Lucifer looked up from his paper shaking his head back and forth and then looking back down. "Don't fail me again."

Nephthys nodded her head as she then walked towards the door. Before she opened it she looked back at her father one last time to hear him mumble, "I choose the wrong child to help."

* * *

 **Happy New Years :)**


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

"Are you okay?"Derek wondered placing a hand on Stiles'.

Stiles looked up from his phone a nodded. "I'm fine just a little tired."

Listening to Stiles' heart Derek knew that he just lied but he wasn't going to push it. "Okay, I'll let you go to sleep. Good night." Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and then walked upstairs.

The only reason John would let Stiles basically live over at Derek's for a week was if Stiles slept on the couch and Derek in the bed upstairs…..away from his underage child.

Stiles pulled the blanket up to his chin as he then stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about his Derek just waiting for him to come home. _He's waiting for me and I'm just here being happy while he is living the worst life he can_ Stiles thought as he tossed over to his left side. _First thing tomorrow I'm going to fix the hellhound probably from three days ago and I'll look for Kendra._

It was 2 A.M. on now a Friday as Stiles finally started to get sleepy and started to drift off to sleep.

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Rain falls hard on Stiles' jeep as he drove fast to Derek's place. Tears running down his face. It was another horrible day for Stiles. After all, he just found out that someone who he deeply cared about was going to die. Most people don't take that as something amusing._

 _Wait….hold that thought. Why does this feel like some serious Déjà View right now? Stiles looked around the Jeep as it was pouring ran outside. Crap Stiles thought, I don't want to relive this. Stiles took a deep breath as he removed his hands from the steering wheel. If he stops driving the car would just crash sooner and he would wake up._

 _They didn't work. The car continues to drive perfectly as Stiles didn't touch the steering wheel. The stop light was red as Stiles hand was out of control and was forced to grab his phone and called Peter Hale._

 _"Peter pick up your useless phone!" Stiles could hear his voice cry out those words. "They're going after Derek. They're going to kill him."_

 _The light turned green as Stiles sped up driving like a crazy maniac trying to get to Derek's place._

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Rain falling onto Stiles' windshield hard. His horrible windshield wipers went back and forth. Barely working._

 _"This is so stupid!" Stiles cried out as his hand reach to call someone else now._

 _"Dude listen," Stiles said. Is my voice really this whiny in real life Stiles thought as he continued to talk. "Deucalion's pack, they're coming after you. I know you don't usually like doing this but I need you to get in your car and run away. Run far away. Go somewhere far away from here. You are not able to fight this soon. Please, run away. For me."_

 _Stiles threw his phone in the backseat furious. He just wanted to get a good night rest and that wasn't going to happen this dream was only going to get worst and worst._

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Rain poured heavily down on his car. So much rain it was hard to see. And the horrible windshield wipers probably didn't help Stiles' cause. The drove itself fast as a pickup truck turned right making Stiles crashed right into the pickup truck._

 _Stiles' head hit the steering wheel as it bounces back up. Blood trickling down his forehead as he watches the rain fall onto his windshield. Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

Stiles let out a scream as he sat straight up on the couch fast. His hands went straight up to his forehead for the blood that should be tricking down.

"Stiles calm down." A voice shouted as someone wrapped their arms around Stiles. Stiles looked up to see Derek slowly rocking Stiles back and forth. "It's okay." He kissed the top of Stiles' head. "What did you dream about?"

"The car accident," Stiles replied in a small voice.

"Do you want me to sleep down here with you? So you know that it okay and that you are safe?" Derek offered.

Stiles nodded his head taking a shaken breath. "I'm okay. I've had that nightmare before so it's okay. I'm okay."

"Okay," Derek mumbled kissing Stiles on the top of the head and then the lips softly. The two pull apart as Stiles snuggled back into the couch.

 _Okay,_ Stiles thought to himself closing his eyes _we are not going to have a nightmare. We are going to be okay._

 _Nephthys walked up to Stiles a dark smile on her face. She ran her index finger across Stiles' face. Stiles tried to pull away when he couldn't move. He looked up to his hand chained to the fences he was stuck against._

 _"What are you doing here?" Stiles wondered. "What am I doing here?"_

 _Nephthys chuckled softly. "You still don't know, don't you? Well, soon enough you will know sweetie. But that will take to took much time and I only have a week so we are going to do this my way. Boys bring him out."_

 _Two hellhounds Stiles recognize one of them as Bates from Lush and the other he didn't know. The man was very pale with dark brown hair and jet black eyes. His body was hairy with fire on the edges just like Bates. Both of them had their claws out and was grabbing tightly onto a special someone. Derek._

 _Derek was beaten senseless. His lips were dripping blood and had a black eye. Why wasn't he healing? The sight of Stiles' true love beaten up and hurt made Stiles growl._

 _Nephthys chuckled. "I made the human growl how cute. You may be wondered why he isn't healing. Well once you been beaten by Death it takes longer to heal." Stiles an eyebrow at Nephthys comment. "We haven't truly met, have we? Well, I'm Death, the Grim Reaper."_

 _"Death isn't a person," Stiles argued._

 _"But the Grim Reaper is. And that's my nickname. But that doesn't matter, what truly matters is that you owe me something and I want it back." Nephthys said._

 _"I have no clue what you are talking about." Stiles snapped. "Now if you don't mind me and my boyfriend would like to leave…."_

 _"Oh no, no, no." Nephthys shook her head back and forth. "You owe me something and I want it back right now. Or else your little boyfriend is going to die."_

 _Bates placed his hand on Derek's neck the claws almost digging into his skin._

 _Tears starting to form in Stiles' eyes._

 _"It's okay, babe, just give them what they want," Derek said giving Stiles a small smile._

 _"I don't know what it is, though, Sour Wolf," Stiles replied. "Please don't kill him."_

 _"Then just give me what I want!" Nephthys shouted._

 _"I don't know what it is!" Stiles exclaimed._

 _Nephthys looked at Derek with a pitying look on her face then one back at Stiles. "Too bad I was so really rooting for you two crazy kids. Kill me him."_

 _"NOO!" Stiles screamed as Bates' claws ran across Derek's throat. Derek's ran went straight for his throat as he fell to the ground lifelessly._

Stiles let out an ear piercing scream as he sat up fast. He could here Derek running down the steps as fast as he could. Stiles now crying tried to get up but only fell about a foot off the couch just in time to have Derek catch him.

"What happen—" Derek started to say when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

"You died. Please don't die." Stiles mumbled. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

Stiles inhaled his fifth cup of coffee of the day his hands shaking. He didn't a wink of sleep last night. Drinking coffee all night and now all morning because he couldn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to risk the chance of dreaming of Derek dying again. That wasn't ever worth it. Stiles poured another cup of coffee before walking back into the living room where the rest of the Hales were sitting. Derek sat on the loveseat as Nathan and Peter sat on the couch where Ivy was bouncing up and down. Will and Talia both sat in another loveseat. All of the Hales stared at Stiles the moment he walked into the room.

He didn't even try to make eye contact with any of them. After all, since Derek had to explain that he couldn't get a wink of sleep they all looked at him differently. Stiles sat on the floor next to Derek's feet sipping the coffee, his hand shaking ever so slightly. All of the Hales stared at him yet again.

"So, what was this nightmare about?" Will spoke up.

Stiles looked at Will before setting the coffee down on the floor. He then closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again. "It was—um about me getting kidnapped by a customer that I work with, she said that she was Death, and the hellhounds appeared and killed Derek in front of because. She said that I owed her something and that I have to give it back to her in a week."

The room was silent, a deadly silent.

"Death?" Nathan repeated making all eyes turned to him. "We are going against Death?"

"Death isn't real," Talia argued shaking her head.

"Yes but werewolves, traveling through the different alternate universe, kanimas, and alpha packs are real," Stiles replied his hand shaking. He placed his hand back in his own lap before continuing. "Death is where we draw the line."

"Well, then how to we kill Death?" Peter wondered.

"Daddy we don't kill!" Ivy explained pointing a finger at Peter. "Killing is wrong, we don't kill."

"But they are bad guys," Peter said.

"That's not a good excuse….." Ivy turned to Nathan. "Right Superman?"

"Well in the case, it is," Nathan explained rubbing Peter's back with one had.

Ivy let out a puff as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think we can kill Death," Derek spoke up for the first time. "After all, it's death."

"Well if Death has a human side….maybe that would be easier," Will mumble.

Stiles let out a low shaken breath out as he closed his eyes tightly and then open them again. His heart jumped ten feet in the air.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek wondered listening to his heart beat.

Stiles nodded his head before getting up to get more coffee.

Will, being a human and not being able to listen to Stiles heartbeat, wasn't worried so he continued to talk different ways to help Stiles out and maybe kill Death. Nathan was the only one listening since the rest of the werewolves stared at Stiles walking out of the room with worried eyes.

Before Stiles could even place his hand on the coffee pot his breathing started to get faster. _Crap,_ Stiles thought to himself as he then placed the coffee on the table and leaned against the table. Stiles' eyes started to roll in the back of his head as he slide down breathing fast and fast. His heart going a thousand miles an hour. There was a loud piercing noise in his ear as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"Stiles. Stiles you have to calm down." A voice said in the distant. Stiles couldn't make out who was talking to him but at the same time, he really didn't care. The same person grabbed Stiles' arm and placed it on his own chest. Stiles could feel a heartbeat slowly thumping to its own beat. _Thump….thump….thump…_

"Slow down your breathing, try to match your heartbeat to mine. Breathing in," Stiles let a deep breath in, "breath out," Stiles let a deep breath out. The two let this pattern go on for a while, it felt like entirety to Stiles.

Probably in normal time five minutes later Stiles leaned against the table and looked around to see who was staring at him. Derek was right in front of him his hand wrapped on Stiles as he placed Stiles' hand on his chest. Behind him was Will, the doctor of course, and Talia stood next to him.

Peter, Nathan, and Ivy were nowhere to be found.

"I hate panic attacks," Stiles spoke up slightly breathless.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

Derek and Stiles went back upstairs, Derek trying to calm Stiles down and asking what caused the panic attack. But downstairs was was the fun was about to happening, downstairs was the interesting part.

It was dark outside in Beacon Hills. Peter and Ivy left going to bed at their own home while Nathan stayed with Will and Talia. The only thing that lit up the small living room was a couple of candles for the humans in the room since Talia could see perfectly.

"What do you think is going on with Stiles?" Will wondered looking at his wife who was sitting in one of the loveseats by herself.

"I don't know. Maybe he is right about the whole Death thing. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare." Talia offered.

"I think it's the hellhounds," Nathan spoke up. "This whole 'Death' things sounds like something only hellhounds could come up with."

"But he was terrified. Only people that scare are telling the truth." Talia argued.

"If it is Death some real crap is going to go down," Will said. "From what I have read, Death only comes out of Hell when someone really bad happens or when she's been robbed of something that she is supposed to have."

"What would Stiles have that Death would want?" Nathan asked. "He is a perfectly normal spark dating a werewolf and his best who is a werewolf dating a hunter."

"Maybe it has something to do with the alternative universes." Will offered. "Talia?" Talia looked up at the ground. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Talia replied.

By later that night everyone would know, but more on that later.

* * *

The window was open at Lydia's house as she and her best friend, Allison, sat on her bed watching television off of her television. Allison grabbed the popcorn looking at her best friend who was laughing at the whatever stupid thing that was on the television. This was the first time the entire summer that the two had hung out, it was long overdue. The two talked about boys, who was better Scott or Jackson, and other dumb teenage stuff. For once Allison really did feel like a normal teenager.

It would only take about five minutes for this feeling to be over.

Outside the window across the street was where the hellhounds Ash, Skeeve, and Rue, sat in a black Lincoln with a tranquilizer gun full of darts with blue liquid.

"Which girl?" Ash wondered with his strange English accent.

"Both?" Skeeve offered. Rue rolled her eyes as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch," Skeeve mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Let's just hit both."

"Mistress only said to hit one." Rue snapped. "And I'm already in a lot of trouble because of that stupid teenage boy I will not let you two screw me over again."

"But if we shoot both of them, the stupid human will realize faster that we are after him and Mistress won't have to wait until the deadline," Skeeve explained.

"Dumbass—" Rue exclaimed as she began to yell at Skeeve.

"Bloody hell." Ash snapped backing the other hellhounds shut up. "You two buggers just tell me which one to shot and we won't throw a spanner in the works."

Rue and Skeeve just blinked as Ash talked with his English slang.

"'Throw a spanner in the works'?" Rue repeated.

"'Buggers'?" Skeeve wondered,

"Of course I have to work with the nutters," Ash mumbled. "Now, which one do I shot at?"

"The strawberry blond one," Rue explained crossing her arms.

Ash pulled back the trigger as a small dart went flying out of the gun straight towards the open window. As Lydia stood up, her back to the window, she went to grab her phone charger when there a small pinch on the back of her neck. Her hands went flying towards the back of her neck as she let out a small wince of pain.

"Lydia?" Allison wondered sitting up looking at her best friend. "Are you okay?"

Lydia yanked out the small dart the liquid all gone down and placed it in her hand. She stared at it for a minute looking at it as her eyes went to the back of her head and she fell. Allison jumped off of the bed and ran towards her best friend. Lydia was passed out of the floor the dart inches away from her. Allison looked out the window to see no cars in sight and no people. She then looked back at her friend. Lydia groaned as she sat up. Allison got on her knees looking at her best friend.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked again.

"Stiles," Lydia mumbled as she then let out an ear piercing **_banshee_** scream.

* * *

Scott and Isaac got off of Scott's motorcycle. They just got some dinner at a small Mexican restaurant and was going to go inside to watch a movie when there was an ear piercing scream in the distant.

Scott and Isaac both covered their ears in pain before looking at each other.

"Was that Lydia?" Isaac wondered as Scott nodded his head.

There was no way Scott and Isaac were going to have a normal night and watch a movie.

* * *

Ivy laid in her bed her father at the feet of it. Her dad looked at all of the books trying to choose one for ivy.

"When is Superman coming home?" Ivy wondered looking at her dad.

"He should be on his way right now," Peter explained grabbing Little Red Riding Hood.

Ivy grinned big looking at the book her father was going to read to her as then there was an ear piercing scream in the background. Peter dropped the book and instead of covering his ears he went to cover Ivy's.

When the screaming was over Peter removed his hands from Ivy as she had a look of complete terrier.

"Daddy we have to go right now! We need to go save Stiles, Daddy." Ivy shouted. "Daddy we have to go to Stiles."

* * *

Talia, Will, and Nathan made their way to the front door as Derek sat on the edge of the stairs. Derek just helped Stiles go to sleep as was tired himself as he watched his father, mother, and uncle walk out of his place.

There was an ear-piercing scream making the werewolves cover their ears in pain. Derek looked at the window wondering who could scream that loud.

Upstairs there was another loud scream that made Derek get up and ran towards his bedroom his family hot on his tail.

Stiles sat up on his bed his eyes shut tightly as he screamed, "please! Kill me already! Please! Kill me!"

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles trying to calm him as he continued to scream.

Stiles stopped the moment he felt Derek's arms around him and started to crying.

"Mom what is wrong?" Derek wondered.

"It's Death," Talia spoke up her mouth dry as she realized what was going to happen to the town she loved. "She's after Stiles, baby I think she is going to kill him."

* * *

Nephthys looked over all of her hellhounds whose fur was on fire. She looked over her two women one in black and one in white who both had knives in their hands. She then looked over at Salem who looked up from his maps on the table.

Nephthys tossed her cigarette on the floor before stepping on it and walked over to the table where everyone stood. She turned around to the white board and grabbed a red whiteboard marking and wrote, " **HOW TO KILL STILES STILISKI:** " in bold at the top.

Nephthys turned around a smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "Here's the plan."


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

"Lydia, are you sure that you are okay?" Allison asked one last time as she stood in the elevator to Derek's loft where Stiles was staying with Lydia, Isaac, and Scott.

Lydia didn't look over at Allison but instead nodded her head.

"Why did you scream?" Isaac wondered as the doors of the elevator opened.

Lydia didn't respond. She ran out of the elevator with the two werewolves and hunters on her tail as she then opened the loft doors. Everyone inside the loft turned to look at the teenagers since they didn't say that they were going to come over. Stiles' head shoots up as the moment he saw Lydia he jumped up from the loveseat him and Derek was sitting and ran over to her. Lydia ran towards Stiles at the same time. Again at the same time the two of them opened the arms as they met in the middle and wrapped each other around one around hugging as if this was going to be the last hug they were ever going to get.

Tears silently ran down Lydia's face as she held on Stiles tightly.

"Please don't die," Lydia mumbled as she pulled away from Stiles.

"Would someone like to explain to the rest of the class what the hell is happening?" Peter wondered sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice. Stiles and Lydia turned to the Hale's that were all sitting down.

"This is Lydia Martin," Stiles said motioning to the teenage girl with tears all over her face, "and she is a banshee."

"You were the one that screams?" Nathan guessed.

Lydia nodded her head.

"She got this dart stuck in the back of her neck, passed out and then screamed," Allison explained.

"Someone must have forced you to change." Will mumbled to no one in particular.

"But banshees only scream with death is about to happen," Talia spoke up crossing her arms. "Does that mean she predicting out death or something."

"Stiles'," Lydia said in a small voice that none of the humans could have possibly heard her.

Everyone let out a groan knowing this wasn't going to be a normal summer no matter how hard anyone tried.

* * *

"I am not leaving you," Nathan whispered softly looking up at his husband's eyes. The married couple stood in front of Peter's car outside of Derek's loft. Peter wanted to talk to Nathan alone without every werewolf hearing and putting in their own opinion.

Peter was trying to have Nathan do the hardest thing he would ever ask his husband: leave him.

"Nathan, take Ivy and go far away," Peter replied taking his husband's hand.

"I'm not leaving you," Nathan said again softly tears forming in his eyes. "'For better or for worst' remember? When been through the better and right now it's the worst and we are going to stand side by side."

"We are going against Death, Nate, Death!" Peter exclaimed. "Someone is going to die, that's why the banshee scream. If not Stiles one of us, and Ivy can't live without both of us dead."

"You think you're going to die." Nathan guessed. Peter looked down letting go of Nathan's hand. Nathan's voice started to crack as he continued. "That's why you're trying to push me and our daughter away. You think that you're going to die and you don't want us around for that."

"The banshee screamed," Peter mumbled. "Someone is going to die."

The two were quiet. Each of them not knowing what to say to the other. Minutes passed by as Nathan looked up at Peter who was still staring at the ground not wanting to face the idea that he might die. That he might miss out on Ivy growing up.

Finally, Nathan wrapped his arms around his husband tears falling from his eyes. "The beach house."

"Mm?" Peter wondered pulling apart starring Nathan.

"Ivy and I will go to the beach house for one week. After that, we are coming back and no matter what is happening with Death and Stiles we are staying." Nathan explained.

Peter pulled Nathan closer to him and whispered in his ear, "thank you."

* * *

"Why did it have to be Death?" Isaac mumbled his nose in a book as he sat on the couch still in Derek's loft. Everyone but Nathan, Peter, and Ivy, stayed doing research yet again hoping to find something useful about Death, and how to kill her. "Out of all the evil creatures we had to go against Death."

"I'm sorry, Isaac," Stiles spoke up from the floor laying right next to Derek, "next time I travel different alternate universe I'll piss off some fairies. Will that make you feel better?"

"Very much thank you."

Stiles ran his hand across one of the pages in the book he was reading until it stopped on the word, Nephthys appeared. Stiles brought the book closer to his face trying to learn everything there was about his new nemesis.

 **Nephthys wasn't a true bad guy or at least didn't start off that way. Although it wasn't much of a surprise that she turned out to be a bad guy after all her father is Lucifer himself. Her brothers are Gabriel, the prankster of the family, and Azazel, who took after their father and got cast down from Heaven, even her Aunt Pandora, made the monster and demons in this world. No matter how bad all of this sounds it would soon later get ten times worse.**

 **None of the children of Lucifer started off bad. After all, there are no bad kids just bad parents. All three of them started off in Heaven working of God, himself, which truly upset Lucifer. What was the point of having kids if they weren't gonna to help him out in Hell? But none of them wanted to start off working for Lucifer, at first.**

 **Nephthys' job in Heaven wasn't a truly fun one but she didn't get much of a choice when it came to her job. Since Hell is such a big place Lucifer isn't able to deal with everything deaths, sins, murders, rapists, and other things so he gave Nephthys the job of being the Grim Reaper. She was the first and wasn't going to be the last one. But she didn't start off as the Grim Reaper we all know and love. Nephthys had an office in Heaven, a little box office, where dead people would come to be told that they were either going to go to Heaven or Hell.**

 **It was easy to say that Nephthys hated her job. She worked in Heaven with her uncle's that were angles and Nephthys wasn't one. She hated having to deal with the normal and nice dead people. It wasn't fun or as exciting as it was working in Hell.**

 **After years of being Lucifer decided to help out Nephthys by taking her under his wing and teach the right way to be evil.**

 **Ever since then she had been working as Death the Grim Reaper forever alone in the shadows with her hellhounds.**

"We are going against Lucifer's daughter," Stiles spoke up looking from the book.

"Son of —"


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

June 13th, 2015.

Five days till...

The past week had been crazy for the pack. With everything happening at Lush, Lydia becoming a banshee, and now knowing that they are going up against Death. Everyone basically moved in with Derek since it was the house with the emptiest space. Nathan and Ivy didn't come back to Beacon Hills, Peter wouldn't allow it. None of the Hales were allowed to come back home either. Not till all this mess was over.

But no one at the time knew by June 18th this was all going to be over. Next Thursday was the day Lucifer's and Nephthys deal was off. One way or another Lucifer would get Stiles and bring him back where he belongs.

More on that later.

With two new teenagers eating up Derek's food 24/7 and two teenagers girls coming just for the food and then leaving when all the stores are close, there's no wonder why Derek never have any food in his place. It got to the point where the moment the fridge Derek would toss money and a couple of the teenagers and yelled at them to go get food.

Today trip was done by Isaac, Allison, Derek surprisingly, and Peter. Why Peter was with them, no one really knew. Scott was out buying fast food dinner because no one would want to home and cook dinner leaving Stiles and Lydia in the big house all by themselves.

Now this was the first time the two had been alone since Lydia was turned into a banshee.

Ever since Lydia became a banshee and ran to the loft for Stiles, it had been weird between the two. Like weirder than usually.

Lydia hasn't made eye contact with Stiles. She hasn't talked to him. It really just seemed like to Lydia that Stiles wasn't even there anymore which really creeps him out.

It would all change on this Saturday afternoon.

The two sat on the leather black couch watching some mindless cartoon. Stiles wasn't really paying much attention to whatever cartoon was on the television. Instead, the only thing that was on Stiles mind was the same thing that had been on his mind for the past couple of days, his on universe Derek.

This Derek that Stiles had grown to love after years must be going crazy just sitting in the hospital room. Waiting for Stiles to come back; waiting, waiting, waiting.

It's been ten long months. Probably the longest ten months of Derek's life. Everyone dying around him and now he just waiting on Stiles who was just having the time of his life in an alternate universe.

Stiles glanced over at Lydia looking out how different his universe Lydia is and this one. Universe 1, the one Stiles knew, had her hair cut short now and stop wearing girly clothes.

Nowadays in the universe Stiles is used to clothing wasn't about cute and fashion it was more about surviving. But this Lydia in this strange universe still wore girly clothes. Still, she read magazines and she wasn't as smart as she was in Universe 1.

Here Lydia is a complete moron.

Stiles looked over once more at Lydia who was sitting on the far end of the couch with a magazine. Every so often Lydia would glance up at Stiles and look back at her magazine.

"Lydia," Stiles spoke up making the strawberry blond look up from her book. "What are you reading?"

"Cosmo," Lydia explained. Not looking up from the magazine.

"Can I asked you a question?" Stiles wondered trying to keep a conversation between the two.

Lydia let out a soft sigh as she placed her magazine down.

"Do you feel any different?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, a little. It's kind of like I feel more awake. As if there was more to me this whole entire time and now I am able to feel more, do more." Lydia answered looking at her hands not making an eye contact with the spark.

"Do you feel something strange hanging out around me?" Stiles wondered.

Lydia's eyes grew slightly bigger as she took her phone out of her pocket and started to go on it.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles I rather not right now I'm hungry and I'm just waiting on Allison to get back," Lydia said.

Stiles stood up and walked over to the teenage girl. Lydia looked up from her phone and flinched making eye contact with Stiles.

"Why can't you look at me?" Stiles asked.

"Can you just leave me alone Stilinski?" Lydia snapped as she tried to stand up. Stiles pushed her right back into the leather couch.

"Why can't you look at me?" Stiles asked again. "Do you feel something strange hanging around me? Death? Evil? Something?"

"Stiles leave me alone!" Lydia shouted now covering her ears.

"Is it something to do with your banshee powers?" Stiles questioned his voice getting louder and louder as he started to get anger. "Do you feel my spark maybe? Is she taking it away? Do you see my Derek from my universe? Answer me!"

"Leave me alone!" Lydia screeched tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Stiles his voice boomed. "Look at me!"

"Death!" Lydia shrieked. "I see death when I look at you!" Lydia then stood up fast shoving Stiles away as she started to cry.

Stiles looked up to see the door was open with everyone back from shopping.

"I bought some Taco Bell," Scott spoke up holding up the bags.

"Good, I'm hungry," Stiles replied his voice breaking slightly as he moved away from the couch to help unload the groceries.

* * *

"Nephthys can we skip play 'A'? Please, I think this is just too much." Thorn looked up the plan at his Mistress. "Can we skip it? I think it's just little too much." Thorn then brushed his dark black hair back as he looked up at Nephthys who was sitting on her throne.

"I kind of agree with Thorn on this one, I know we are bad and everything but this is like Lucifer-bad." Storm spoke up. She grabbed Thorn's hand as they both stood in front of the throne.

"Does the rest of you think my plan is too much?" Nephthys spoke loudly making all of the hellhounds flinches.

Rue, Skeeve, Ash and Bates looked up at Nephthys then back at the whiteboard quietly talking about the plan.

Nephthys stood up. She was dressed in a black long sleeve floor-length gown with a red lace that started right below her stomach and went down to the bottom of her dress becoming a darker color. Nephthys hair was normal being big and curly as she wore a dark purple lipstick that matches her purple ring on her left hand.

"First you're going to question my planning and then you're going to say that we shouldn't do it." Nephthys brushed back a piece of her hair as she crossed her arms. "If you have a better plan I would love to hear."

Storm and Thorn shared a looked.

"Why can't we just talk to the spark and tell him why we need to get him?" Thorn offered. "We wouldn't have to murder or kidnapped anyone and everything would be finished before the deadly."

Nephthys opened her mouth and closed it tightly. She looked over at Salem who was standing next to the twins over blueprints. Nephthys then looked over Thorn and Storm.

"Do you guys not like to bring horror and death on people?" Nephthys asked. "Are you guys not the 'bad guys' anymore? Spend a couple days on Earth and now you guys love it? Love the humans that are destroying the thing God made?"

"We do love it, but why do we have to do it all the time?" Storm spoke up.

"Of course you have to do it all the time that is the whole point of you two being here!" Nephthys voice boomed making the small cave echo. "I didn't raise you guys from the dead, turn you into hellhounds that won't die, just to obey me for a couple of millenniums and then decide that you don't want to do it anymore!"

Thorn and Storm didn't say a word.

"If you don't want to work with me anymore I will gladly help you, just this once." Nephthys snapped. She raised her hands from her the pockets of her dress. She raised her hands at the roof of the cave mumbling a Latin group of words. She closed her eyes tightly as then open them again. Nephthys put both of her hands in front of the two hellhounds as her hands began to glow a dark blue.

" _Mortem_ ," Nephthys said as the dark blue surrounded Thorn and Storm. The dark blue lifted the two up in the air as they began to age. Slowly getting older and older. Wrinkles appeared on their skin as both of their hairs turns a light gray. The two fell onto the floor but this wasn't over yet.

"Go to Hell, stupid hellhounds." Nephthys snapped her fingers as Thorn and Storm screamed out in pain the dark blue surround them and they disappeared.

Nephthys then turned to her other loyal subjects. "Does anyone else want to change their minds and not work with me?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Now someone goes get me Kendra and go burn the Hale House."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 _"Come on Stiles you need to come back," Derek mumbled holding tightly onto Stiles' hand in the hospital. The room was dark lit only by a couple of lights that barely worked. Flicker a couple of time just to stay on. "It isn't bad here anymore."_

 _This Stiles land motionlessly on the bed the tube still in his mouth as his eyes were shut tightly._

 _"Scott is back," Derek explained silently praying that Stiles could hear him. "We found him a couple of says ago but now he back in health. He's probably going to come visit you soon."_

 _Derek stayed quiet for a couple of seconds studying Stiles' face. The scar on his head was almost completely healed. Stiles' hair grown a little longer than the buzz haircut he used to have._

 _Derek then brought Stiles' hand to his lips kissing it gently taking some pain away._

 _"Boyd is living with me again." Derek continued to tell this Stiles what everything was happening. "Seemed his parents were tired of him always leaving and not coming back for weeks. If only they knew the truth. Mrs. McCall basically grounded Scott for the rest of summer. Not like he was going to hang out with anyone, though." Derek's voice cracked._

 _He then brought Stiles' hand away from his face setting it back on the bed not letting go of it, though._

 _"Lydia getting better, she finally changed out of the jersey but into one of his sweater. Scott on the other hand…"_

 _Derek let out a soft sigh. "Deaton says he might have away from me to talk to you. But it going to take a lot out of Lydia and Scott apparently. Using a true alpha and a banshee is the only way to make it work without death. I can't do anyone else dying."_

 _Tears slowly started to form in Derek's eyes. "Please come back. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it without you. Everyone lost their…mate…I can't lose mine too."_

 _There was a soft knock on the door. Derek's head shot up fast looking over at Boyd who stood in the doorway._

 _"Deaton knew that there was no way you were going to leave him alone, even if it's for a couple of hours, so I'm going to watch over him," Boyd explained giving Derek a soft smile._

 _Derek stood up letting go of Stiles' hand and kissing his scar. "I'll be back."_

 _As Boyd walked past Derek to sit down next to Stiles he spoke up, "you might want to take a shower before you head over."_

 _Derek looked back glowing his red alpha eyes._

 _"Or not," Boyd raised his hands in defense, "not works too."_

 _Looking back one last time Derek look at Stiles and walked out of the door._

Stiles sat up in Derek's bed tears forming in his eyes as they trailed over to the corner of the room to see Salem.

Salem was dress almost just like he was in the grocery store, a formal black suit with a dark purple bow tie. His jet black hair was slicked back that blend in with the shadow. His mouth had pins it, to keep it shut. His right hand rested on a cane that wasn't like any normal cane. The top of the cane was a black raven where the hand rested. The rest of the cane looked like tree veins that got bigger and more defined the higher it got on the cane.

"What do you want from me?" Stiles spoke softly looking at the man's light blue eyes tears falling from his eyes.

 _You owe something to Mistress Nephthys and it will be returned to her soon._ Salem's voice spoke softly and calmly in Stiles' head.

"I didn't do anything." Stiles declared once more. "I didn't even know she was real until a couple of days ago."

 _In a couple of days, this will all be over._

"What do I owe her?" Stiles asked. Stiles glanced over at Derek who was somehow still asleep and then back at Salem. Salem was also staring at Derek before looking back at Stiles. "Derek didn't do anything."

 _And he didn't do anything to Mistress. It's you, who did something._

"Well, what did I do?" Stiles snapped.

 _That's something you're little friend Kendra knows about._

"Do you know where Kendra is?" Stiles wondered.

 _Where there is death, there will always be death. Remember that Stilinski._

"That doesn't answer my question."

Salem walked towards Stiles his cane making a soft thump. Each step Salem took another soft thump the cane would make.

Stiles leaned against the head boarder looking at Salem. He glanced at Derek shocked that he was sleeping peacefully throughout all of this.

Salem stood right next to Stiles again calmly. Stiles held his breath afraid of what was going to happen next.

 _You have less than 120 hours. Where there is death, there will always be death._

Salem placed his hand on Stiles' forehead and opened his mouth slightly. A dark shadow came out of his mouth and slowly went into Stiles. Stiles got cold all of the sudden as the room became dark and darker.

Screaming.

Stiles sat up screaming on the top his lungs, no one came to help him. No one at all. It took a good couple of minute for Stiles to scream all of his pain out. Tears fell down from Stiles' now broken face. He stood up shaking softly as he walked down the steps.

Stiles stood in front of the many windows looking at the little living room. No one was there, no one sleeping. The couch was empty and cold with candles sitting on the tables around it. The candles were the only thing that lit the small loft. If not for the candles, it would look like no one bad been here for days.

Stiles slowly walked into the kitchen. Each step he took his feet touch the cold wooden floor. He placed his hand on the table to steady himself. Suddenly a soft wind went through the loft making all of the fires on the candles disappear.

"Stiles." A soft voice sang his name. Stiles turned around to look back at the living room.

The couch and table disappeared. Instead, now the floor was damp as Boyd stood in the middle of it with Derek's claws inside his chest. Kali, an alpha werewolf from his own universe, stood on one side of Derek easing Boyd onto Derek's chest.

Tears appeared in Stiles' eyes as his hand flew to his mouth. "Boyd." His voice cracked as he throat burned thinking of this horrible memory. If it wasn't for all of the visions from his own timeline Stiles would be convinced that Boyd didn't survive that night. After all the next day Stiles got into the car accident.

"You caused this Stiles, don't you remember?" The soft voice appeared again closer to Stiles this time.

Thunder appeared outside the window as it started to rain.

Stiles looked at the window and then back at the living room where now Boyd laid in Derek's arm a bloody mess as Derek cried over his body.

"After all, you were the one who ofter the idea of bringing the alphas to Derek. To end all of this pain once and for all. But that didn't happen now did it, Stiles?" A different voice spoke this time not as soft as the one before but still a quiet voice.

Stiles shut his eyes tightly. "What do you want from me?"

"It's not us that want something from you." The softer voice spoke.

"—but our Mistress does." The other voice explained. "Open your eyes, young Stiles."

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. It wasn't dark anymore, it wasn't raining anymore, and there was no thunder and no lightning. It was a sunny beautiful day. That should be the first sign that something bad was going to happen.

Scott sat on the couch with Allison, his arm around the young teenager, both of them watching some television show as they wait for everyone else to meet up at Derek's loft for another pack meeting.

This wasn't the Scott and Allison that Stiles grew to know, but yet again the one from his own universe. The easiest way for Stiles to recognize this was just looking at the two.

These two didn't look like the happy safe ones but instead worn out a couple. Scott still looked like a teenager and everything. That was something his werewolf powers made sure off. But there were bags under his eyes and he just looked tired.

Allison was a completely different story. Her hair wasn't long but instead short barely going past her shoulder, it was also dyed a lighter brown so it looked almost blonde. It did suit her. She had scars all over her arms that were barely shown in her black shirt and pants. She wasn't stylish but ready for war whenever it was to happen.

The doors opened with a loud bang which made both of them turn their heads fast.

The twins, Aiden and Ethan who were both alphas, appeared with again Kali.

"Where's Stilinski?" Kali asked crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the twins.

The couple jumped up fast, Allison grabbing her gun laced with wolfsbane, and Scott changing into his werewolf form.

"Just tell us where the boy is and we will gladly let you go," Kali said. Allison shot one bullet the hit Kali ear landing in the door behind her. "Fine have it your way."

The alphas attacked the couple. Ethan grabbed Scott holding him in a headlock as Aiden grabbed Allison holding her arms behind her. Kali walked over to Allison her claws out. She ran her nails across Allison's neck that made Scott growl.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is the boy?"

The couple didn't say a word.

Kali ran her nails against Allison's throat and cut deeply killing her. Scott screamed out calling her nail as Allison fell to the floor dead.

Aiden and Ethan took Scott out of the room kidnapping him as Allison laid on the floor. Dead.

Tears fell from Stiles' eyes as he shut them tightly and then reopened them.

"This one was also caused by you." The softer voice whispered in Stiles' ear. "After all, weren't who told Scott he should get to the pack meeting early. It may not seem life it Stilinski, but you did cause this. You caused all of this pain."

Stiles placed his ears over his eyes shut tightly. "Wake up Stiles, this is only a dream."

"Seems more like reality," the soft voice appeared closer and closer to Stiles, "open your eyes younger once."

"Wake up!" Stiles screamed.

"Open your eyes!" The voice shrieked.

Stiles open his eyes one last time to see two women in front of him, two completely different one. The taller woman with jet black hair, pale white skin and pitch black eyes were wearing a white t-shirt and leather everything else. The shorter one with silver hair, pitch black eyes and pale white skin. This woman wore the complete opposite as the other. With a black t-shirt, and white leather (which Stiles didn't even know was a thing) this woman stared at Stiles with a soft smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked softly staring at the women up and down.

"I'm Tempest the women who takes revenge on unfaithful men." The women in black bowed slightly.

"And I am her sister Shadow, the women who take revenge on families." The women in white explained.

"What do you want from me?" Stiles wondered.

"It's not what we want it's what out Mistress wants," Shadow explained putting a hand on Stiles' arm.

"You work for Nephthys?" Stiles guessed. "Who doesn't these days? Do you know if she is hiring?"

"Although if Mistress didn't want you, I would be after you," Tempest explained smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked tears on his face slowly starting to dry.

"You are not faithful," Tempest explained as her sister disappeared into a white dust.

Stiles looked around trying to find Shadow before looking back at Tempest. "What?"

"You are not faithful." Tempest then walked into the middle of the room lifting her hands from her sides. An image appeared from the ground, Derek from the another universe stood in the middle of the room.

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled his hands flying to his mouth. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

"Stiles? Stiles, is that really you?" Derek wondered his eyes growing big. Stiles nodded looking over at Tempest and then back over at Derek.

"Being hung over love with one Derek in this universe and then making another one wait and wait on you?" Tempest explained. "That's not really faithful, now is it?"

"Stiles, baby, please come back," Derek begged to stare at Stiles. "It is safe now. Please just come back. They are going to make me pull the plug soon. I don't want to it but they are going to make me baby." Derek's voice started to break at the image disappear.

"I have to say, you are probably the most unfaithful person I've met," Tempest whispered softly shrugging. "But you should be happy that you are not mine probably. No, instead you're stuck being my mistress's probably which is probably a lot worse."

"What does she want with me?" Stiles said softly staring at the spot where his Derek was.

"You'll soon find you, young boy," Tempest explained as her sister appeared out of the dark shadows. "Go into the woods Stilinski and you will find all of your questions answered."

"Where there is death, there will always be death," Shadow spoke up using the same voice as the one that talks early that day. "Remember that."

The two girls disappeared.

"STILES!"

Stiles sat up fast looking around. He sat in the normal, nightly lit, living room with Derek and some other sitting in with him. He looked at the coffee table in front to see it was covered with pizza boxes. His phone glowed on top of one of the boxes. He rushed to grab his phone checking the date.

 **June 15** **th** **, 2015.**

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek wondered putting down the book he was reading.

"What day is it?"

"June 15th," Isaac answered sitting next to Scott. He glanced over at Scott then looking back at Stiles. "Are you okay Stilinski?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Stiles mumbled staring down at his phone still looking at the date. How could it be June 15th already? This made absolutely no sense.

" _Go into the woods Stilinski and you will find all of your questions answered."_ Tempest soft voice rang in the back of his head.

"I got to go I'll see you guys later," Stiles muttered grabbing his Jeep keys and running out of the loft.

* * *

Stiles appeared in the middle of the woods the sun slowly beginning the set. He looked around, again and again, trying to find these answered he was looking for. Trying to find why Nephthys was after him.

Stiles placed a hand on one of the tree trunks looking around. Maybe this was a trap. This is how all good horror movies start after. The main character in the woods looking for something not knowing what the thing was or if it was a bad thing that would later kill the character. Then again Stiles' life was basically a horror movie.

"Hello!" Stiles shouted out hoping to find someone. "Nephthys? Salem? Tempest? Shadow? Anyone?"

Stiles let out a soft sign beginning to give up. "This was a waste of time."

" _Was it?"_

Stiles spun around quickly. "Who's there?"

" _Go to the Hale house. And all of your questions will soon be answered."_

Stiles ran. Jumped over small branches running as fast as his barely human legs could take him. Making sure no one was following him opened the strangely unlock front door and looked around. This wasn't the Hale house. Or at least the Hale house in this universe, this house was burned and dark just like the one Stiles grew used to many months ago.

He touch the staircase that was barely standing with broken stairs here and there. He walked into the living room. The couch was gone and the piano still there with parts of the ceiling sitting on top of it. It wasn't the beautiful house Stiles loved.

"So I was told you have some questions about it?" A voice appeared. Stiles turned around from the piano to see Nephthys standing in the middle of the living room. A long black dress covered her legs as her arms were crossed.

"What do you want with me?" Stiles asked over all of this crap he had been through this week alone.

"I want what you took from me." Nephthys snapped. "I intend to get it back."

"What do you mean what I took from you? I didn't even know you were a thing until a week ago!" Stiles shouted his voice echoing around the broken down house.

"There is no need to yell." Nephthys narrowed her eyes. "Just give it back to me and I will gladly leave you alone."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Stiles replied. "You don't know me. I don't know you. You probably have me confused with another spazzy teenager then goes through an alternate universe. This person you want isn't me. So go back to your little den in hell and leave the hell alone!"

"But you are the person I am looking for," Nephthys said smiling now. "You are Stiles Stilinski. You are the boy who raised himself after his mother passed away. You are the boy who taught Scott McCall everything he knows now twice. You are the boy who ran with wolves. You are Stiles Stilinski and you owe me something and I want it back now!"

"I don't know what you want!"

"Yes, you do!"

The ceiling began to the _creek_. With everything, the two yelled the house was slightly moved.

"I want it back right now. Because of you, I am in a hell of a lot of trouble. And I might get my powers taken away I frankly I don't want that to happen. Unlike you Stilinski you going through different universe hasn't been unicorn and rainbows for everyone. You are making my job a lot harder and you might get me fired." Nephthys voice boomed in the wooden house. "I don't want to get fired so just give it back to me and we will all be done."

"I still don't know what the hell you are talking about." Stiles crossed his arms.

Nephthys turned her head slightly to the left. "Of course you know. You haven't gotten the message I've sent you."

Stiles stand silent.

"The messages of your universe," Nephthys explained, "of that Derek Hale wanting you back."

"Yes I got those messages but it didn't clearly explained to me what you want or else I would have given it to you," Stiles replied. "I am a reasonable person."

Nephthys chuckled. "Okay let me explained this as clearly as I possibly can." She raised her arms from her side. Fire appeared behind her on the wall spelling out something. **YOUR LIFE.**

Stiles let out a soft gasp. "What?"

"That's right Stilinski you except death once and I can't let you do that ever again. I want you. I want your life." Nephthys announced as she disappeared into thin smoke. The fire on the walls started to move on quickly on to the floor and to the entire way.

Stiles turned around fast trying to find some sort of an exit. He ran up the stairs quickly and went into one of the bedrooms. The fire started to appear on the walls smoke filling up the room. Stiles' hand went straight up to his mouth as he started to cough heavy and heavier. He then pulled out his phone calling the first number he could find.

"What do you want Stiles? I was going to take a nap." Peter annoying voice appeared on the other end of the phone.

"There's a fire at the Hale house!" Stiles shouted as he then started to cough hard.

"What?"

"There is a fire and I need you to get some help!" Stiles looked around the room before dropping his phone. The floor ecame to creek again. Stiles looked down his eyes watering. He then covered his mouth as he ran down out of the room to see the entire house now on fire. "Come on!"

Stiles coughed again as he ran into what use to be Cora's room. There was s small window but no way to open it. Tears fell from Stiles' face and he tried again and again to open the window. The ceiling from outside the door started to fall in trapping Stiles. Stiles then looked back one last time as he ran into the window falling out of the Hale house that was one fire.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

June 16th, 2015

Two days till…..

This story left off with Stiles falling to his doom, his doom that also happens to be on fire. Many people must be worried if the young Stiles survived it. After all, he was in a house on fire falling onto the ground which was mostly likely one fire as well.

But more on Stiles later.

What matters right now is someone who wasn't been in this story for a long time, strange enough. After all, without her, this little story would never have happened.

Kendra Williams.

Kendra Williams is a young girl (that is if you count 14,000 years old young) who happened to be a warlock that enjoys traveling through the universe. Which universe was Kendra originally from? No one knows but her.

She was the young women who help says Stiles Stilinski's life by putting him in this universe. And she was the only one who can take him back to the other one.

It was all up to Ms. Williams to safe everyone. After all, if Kendra was to take Stiles and put him back here he truly belonged the danger would stop. People wouldn't be after Stiles' spark. And maybe for once Beacon Hills could just be another little stop on a map.

But where was Kendra Williams? No one had heard from her for months. Not ever since she the night when the Herkable and Simmons came together. Not since Stiles and Derek finally got together, which in Kendra's opinion took way to long.

"Can someone please get me out of this!" Kendra Williams shouted on the top of her magical lungs. Her voice echoed in the cave as she sat down in her stupid cage.

"Shut up warlock." Rue snapped as she went back to eating her raw lunch.

That's right. Nephthys kidnapped Kendra holding her in a cave made out of wolfsbane and mistletoe something warlocks couldn't touch.

Nephthys took Kendra so she couldn't get Stiles back home. This would make Nephthys job easier to get Stiles.

"Come on guys I'm so tired of being in here. And I'm so hungry! Guys please." Kendra begged to get as close as she could to the bars of the cage. "I won't even go to the kid. I could help you guys. Please!"

"You wanna piece?" Bates offered holding a piece of a uncooked goat's leg. Kendra shuddered making the other hellhounds laugh.

"Can you please just let me out?" Kendra asked.

"Mistress said not to let you out so we aren't going to let you out," Skeeve explained shrugging. "Don't worry. The job is almost done so it doesn't even really matter. What's a couple more days?"

"Why don't you come in the cage and let me show you." Kendra snapped. The hellhounds laughed and left the warlock alone talking to each other.

Kendra looked up at the roof of her cage. She let out a loud sign as she then placed her hands together and stared up.

"Hey God, um I know we don't talk. Hell, we haven't talked since that barbecue. Oops, I probably shouldn't say that." Kendra let out a loud sigh. "I'll help more. I won't cause trouble. I didn't mean for all of this to happen I just wanted to help Derek. I'm sorry. Please help me get out of this. This isn't right God you know this isn't right."

"Shut up warlock!" Rue yelled throwing one of the bones at her.

Kendra looked over at Rue and then back at the roof. "Please God get me out of this mess. I promise I will put Stiles back. Just get me out of this."

* * *

 **Universe 1**

Derek stood in the vet's room his small store and broken apart pack all around him. Deaton looked up at Derek a small smile on his face as he looked back at his plans. Without Derek's werewolf power, he could tell Deaton didn't think this was going to work. But it had to. This was the last resort.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Deaton asked looking over at Lydia and Scott.

Lydia, who was now completely different, stood in a big sweater that use to belong to Jackson, leggings, and flats crossed her arms staring into space.

Scott on the another hand had bags under his eyes from no sleep. It was hard to sleep after all every time Scott closed his eyes he could see Allison dying again and again.

The two teenagers looked at each other person before looking back at Deaton and Derek. "Yes."

"This is going to drain you two a lot. I wouldn't get out of bed for the next couple of days." Deaton explained.

"Stiles would do it for us," Lydia explained her voice soft and small. "He would do it in a heartbeat without thinking." Scott nodded his head looking over at Lydia and then back over at Derek and Deaton. "It is the least we can do."

Deaton nodded his head looking over at Derek. "I would advise you as well to rest for a while. This will also take a lot out of you."

"I'll rest when Stiles comes home," Derek said crossing his arms. "How are we going to do this?"

The three supernatural creatures end up standing at a corner of the triangle made out of dirt that was mix with different types of herbs. The three held hands focus whatever energy and thoughts to Stiles as Deaton began to chant Latin phrase.

In the middle of the triangle, the herbs began to spin and spin up into the arm forming a creature—no a person. Stiles.

"Remember only one voice," Deaton whispered in English. "Derek go ahead."

"Stiles?" Derek called out.

The dirt figure turned around and looked at Derek.

"Stiles? Stiles, is that really you?" Derek wondered his eyes growing big.

The dirt figure nodded his head looking over at the right then back over at Derek.

"Stiles, baby, please come back," Derek begged staring at the dirt figure. "It's safe now. Please just come back. They're going to make me pull the plug soon. I don't want to do it but they're going to make me, baby." Derek's voice cracked looking at the dirt figure as it started to shake softly.

The dirt figure started to shake it's head no.

"What? Please." Derek's voice began to break.

The dirt figure raised its hands and then collapsed breaking the triangle. Derek looked down at the dirt seeing how it spelled out something. **HE'S NEVER COMING BACK.**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the guest door. Talia looked up from the desk. "Come in."

Stiles walked in the room his head down. He sat on the edge of the guest bed not making eye contact with the alpha.

"I am sorry."

There was no need for explanations. Talia knew what Stiles was talking about, the house, her house. It was gone. Not all of it just enough to even be called a house. The wall of vines was burned down to the ground as the roof was gone. The house Talia grew up in was no longer a house anymore just a bunch of wood.

"I really am sorry. Nephthys has been taking control over me. I know she has. I thought maybe if I go to the woods and I get my answered then I could fix this whole mess." Stiles explained his voice cracking.

Talia looked over at Stiles placing down her pen. "So you thought it would be better to put yourself in more danger by seeing the women who now wants to kill you, then just sitting still here?"

"I don't know what I was thinking," Stiles mumbled looking up tears forming in his eyes.

"You weren't thinking Stiles, that's the problem. What do you think would have happened if you would have gotten hurt?" Talia snapped standing up. "How do you think Derek would have felt? Just because you were able to jump out of a burning house once and land on top of your Jeep once don't think it is going to happen again."

Tears started to fall from Stiles' big brown eyes. Talia wrapped her arms around Stiles pulling him into a big hug. Stiles sob a lot sob letting everything out that has happened in the last couple of days. Every horrible, rotten, no-good, very bad thing that had happened came out as he sobbed and sobbed.

Once Stiles had calmed down Talia pulled away from him sitting next to him on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" Stiles asked wiping his tears away on his long sleeve shirt.

"I don't know," Talia admitted rubbing small circles on the spark's back. "I don't know what other options there are."

"I don't want to get other people hurt. I don't want to end up hurting Derek." Stiles explained looking up at Talia then back at his hands.

Talia took a deep breath and told Stiles the news she regretted the most. "I don't think we are going to win this battle. Not this time. Deaton is out of town so I can't even ask him for advice. There are no other options, no loopholes, nothing. All we know is she wants you, and that's barely any information. I don't think we are going to win and now all we can do is just wait for is all to be over."

"Maybe I can talk to her." Stiles offered the idea secretly knowing it wouldn't work. "Maybe if I reason with her, I can fix this."

"Stiles I don't think these is one of those this we can just fix," Talia said. "I think you're going to die and I don't know how to stop it. I don't think there is anything anyone can do to stop it."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

June 17th, 2015

One day till…..

A soft knock on the door made Stiles' head turn to the doorway. Derek stood in the doorway a soft look on his face. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Stiles shrugged. Talking wasn't a thing that Stiles been doing lately. The whole about-to-die-in-a-day-and-there's-noting-anyone-can-do suck all the fun out of Stiles.

Derek walked into the small bedroom sitting next to Stiles. Stiles looked back down at Stiles sat on the edge of Derek's bed staring at his hands. Stiles' hand were wrapped in bandages and they parts that weren't in the bandages were a dark purple bruised. After Stiles and Talia's little conversation Stiles was upset. Extremely upset, so instead of breaking down again (which had been happening a lot this past week for Stiles) he punch his Jeep. It wasn't the most logical thing for Stiles to do but traveling through universes to escape death isn't very logical either.

"If your hands hurt I can take some of the pain away," Derek offered.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Stiles mumbled softly. Derek still placed a hand on Stiles', cupping it as his veins turned black taking some of the spark's pain away. "Thanks."

Without looking at Derek Stiles got up and walked into the small bathroom. Derek let out a sigh as Stiles shut the bathroom door halfway. All throughout the day, Derek had been trying to talk to Stiles and throughout the day Stiles had been ignoring Derek. It was starting to get on his very last nerve.

Derek walked over to the bathroom door to see Stiles leaning over the sink shaking. It was easier to see Stiles in the lit bathroom. Dark circles under his eyes made him look sick with his unhealthy pale white skin. His hair was messy and hadn't been done in weeks. With his hand's bandaged he looked like he just came out of an asylum.

Stiles' hands shook as he went into the medicine cabinet opening slowly. His hand went to the top of the cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle. Derek could read it from the doorway. Zoloft,

"You're feeling anxious?" Derek guessed.

Stiles looked in the mirror making eye contact with Derek. "You would be too if you know you're going to die tomorrow and there's nothing you can do about it."

Derek nodded his head agreeing.

With one shift movement Stiles shoved the pill down with no water.

"Maybe if we talk to her again we can convince her to not kill you." Derek offered. "Or we can try to hit Deaton up again even though he out of the country."

"Derek stop trying." Stiles' voice spoke loudly turning around as he opened the door fully so now he was just standing in front of Derek. "I'm going to die. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There's always something," Derek argued. "This isn't how this is going to end. You and I are gonna to be together. Happy. Forever."

"Life isn't a freaking fairy tale," Stiles sneered his voice getting louder and louder, "hell I caused so much death in my old universe I had to come over here and ruin this one!"

Silence. The two looked at each other staring at each other not knowing what to say. Hell, what was there to even say at this point?

"If there is a chance of me surviving this I am taking. Even if it means me going home." Stiles said softly.

"You are home," Derek replied just as softly as Stiles.

"You know what I mean."

Derek's eyes fell to the floor not wanting to look at his boyfriend.

"If I get the chance I'm going back to my universe," Stiles said once more.

He placed a bandaged hand on the back of Derek's neck and brought his lips crashing onto Derek's. Stiles' icy cold lips against Derek warm lips. Derek then took his hands put them around Stiles' waist pulling him in closer to the kiss. Stiles then shoved Derek against the wall making Derek moan softly. Stiles moved his lips from Derek's warm mouth to his neck right where his pulse was and attacked it earning another moan from Derek. Derek with his head leaned back against the walls was in heaven. As much heaven as this hellhole, town to get. His hands flew to Stiles' flannel and ripped it off the spark's body. Stiles then removed his lips from Derek's neck and yanked Derek off of the wall towards the bed. Derek tugged his shirt off throwing it somewhere in the room before putting his lips back on Stiles.

They both apart again only to lose fewer clothes. Stiles who was panting pulled at the belt on Derek. Derek placed his hand on Stiles panting at well.

"Stop."

Stiles looked up shock. "What?"

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do," Derek explained panting softly as he continued. "You're upset that you're going to die tomorrow you really don't want sex right now."

"Derek I could die in the next five minutes and I would still want sex right." Stiles teased lightly smirking down at Derek.

Derek shrugged. "Okay then."

* * *

Derek rolled over letting out a soft groan as he opened his eyes. The bed was empty. Derek sat up looking around again. There was almost no light in the bedroom, the moonlight lit up different parts of the room. The bedroom door was closed while the bathroom light was open slightly. Derek crept out of the bed throwing on a pair of sweats. Derek was walking softly towards the bathroom until he heard a soft voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

"Batman, are you sure you have to go?"

Ivy.

Stiles leaned against the sink his phone held close to his face. Stiles was must likely Facetiming Nathan just to talk to Ivy.

"Yeah, Ivy, I have to go home now," Stiles explained his voice cracking slightly.

"But Batman you are home," Ivy said her soft voice making a tear fall down Stiles' face. "Everything is supposed to be better now Batman. You are supposed to live happily ever after with Cousin Derek because the good guys always win."

Stiles wiped the fallen tear off his check. "Happily ever after doesn't always works out for the good guys, Ivy."

"Yes, it does Batman!" Ivy shouted making the bathroom echo. "Everything gonna be okay Batman you just need to believe."

"I need to go, Ivy," Stiles announced looking down at the floor and then back at Ivy again.

"Batman!" Ivy shouted.

There was a shuffling noise. "Hey, Stiles." It was Nathan. "I think Ivy is done talking to you. Thank you for calling. I'm sorry about everything.

Stiles nodded. "Thank you for being there."

Stiles hung up placing his head in his hands letting in a deep sigh. Derek opened the door a letting more making Stiles look up.

"Hey," Derek mumbled softly pretending that he just woke up. "What are you doing in here, babe?"

"Nothing I was just on the phone with someone," Stiles replied shrugging as he stood up walking over to Derek.

* * *

Derek walked down the staircase with Stiles right behind him. Everyone was back at the loft. They all turned their heads looking over at Stiles. Peter who had a beer in his hand looked over at Derek then back at Stiles smirking.

"Looks like the spark imprinted on the werewolf." Peter taunted. Stiles raised a very special finger while Derek's eyes turned gold. "Damn," Peter mumbled walking over towards his sister, "tough crowd tonight."

"I'm going to miss you the least Peter because when you ride my ass so much you don't pull my hair," Stiles replied crossing his arms as he sat on the bottom step Derek chuckling leaning against the railing.

Allison, who just to a drink of some soda, started to spit it out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her as she placed an arm leaning against the wall laughing. She looked up smiling looked over at Peter and started laughing louder. "Sorry," Allison said recovering herself chuckling. "I'll clean that up don't worry, I don't want Peter to ride your ass about the floor not being clean."

Lydia and Isaac laughed loud as Talia just chucked smiling big. Allison walked into to the kitchen laughing still.

"Argent shut up!" Peter snapped taking another drink of his beer.

Allison started to laugh even harder.

Peter rolled his eyes finishing his first beer and went to get his next one.

Derek looked down smiling softly at Stiles who was smiling at the jokes Allison made at Peter. This almost felt normal, if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles would be dead by tomorrow.

"I'm really going to miss you, buddy," Scott said walking over towards Stiles with Isaac right behind him.

Stiles stood up and hugged Scott tightly as if this was the last hug they would ever have.

Stiles then pulled apart looking over at Isaac. Isaac looked up and smiling softly. "Thanks for...um...telling Scott about my dad."

"Oh come here!" Stiles exclaimed pulling Isaac into a hug. Isaac was taken about the hug but hugged Stiles back anyways.

Isaac pulled away and walked over to the kitchen where there were lots and lots of food.

Allison and Lydia walked over towards Stiles next. Allison and Lydia gave Stiles a soft smile. They both gave Stiles a sort hug and walked away.

Stiles looked up at Derek who was still leaning against the stair railing smiling softly.

"What are you smiling about?" Stiles after softly as Derek looked over at Stiles.

"I haven't seen Peter this piss since you first came over to meet us," Derek explained. "He was mad off the charts about the fact that you thought he was a bad guy."

"But he was in my universe," Stiles said shrugging.

Talia snorted as she walked over towards Stiles with Will.

"Thank you for finally get Derek out of my house." Talia teased smiling as she hugged Stiles tightly.

"Mom!" Derek exclaimed his eyes big.

"I love you son, but it was time," Will said clapping Derek on the shoulder.

"Like three years ago," Stiles mumbled pulling away from Talia and hugged Will.

"Dude, on." Derek groaned earning a chuckle from the three.

"Guys come on in here," Peter called out in the kitchen.

Everyone walked into the kitchen to see Peter standing next to the round kitchen table with empty shot glasses, sliced lemons, and salt shaker.

"Peter, almost everyone here is underage," Talia said as everyone circled around the table.

"Talia, the poor man is going to die tomorrow not having his first drink," Peter announced looking at Stiles and then back at his sister.

"Yeah, because I have never drink before," Stiles stammered scratching the back of his neck, "I am a good teenage boy who never drinks before…"

Peter started to pour the shots. "Peter stop." Peter looked at his sister continuing to pour staring at his sister. "Peter." He looked down at the final glass and then back up at his sister who had crossed her arms.

"Well, we need to drink it for sure because that's just a waste of good liquor," Peter replied shrugging. He looked over at Stiles, who was smiling and winked. "Every supernatural creature gets two, humans get one, and Stiles get three."

"Why do I get three?" Stiles wondered picking up his first shot just like everyone else.

"Because you're gonna to die tomorrow you deserve an extra one," Peter said. "Now young ones let Peter teach you how to do a shot."

Lydia grabbed the salt before Peter could. She then licked her hand and shake the salt shaker as she then passed it to Allison who did the same thing. Once Allison was done she passed it Isaac who then passed it to Scott who tossed it across the table to Stiles.

Stiles looked at the adults chuckling. "We may have done this before."

Once everyone lick and salted their hands they grabbed their shots.

Peter raised his shot. "To Stiles, here's to those who wish us well and the rest can go to hell with Stiles tomorrow."

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

"Whoo!" Stiles exclaimed grabbing his next shot.

Will reached for the tequila bottle.

"Humans get one, they get drunk faster than us," Peter explained as he licked his hand.

"The hell of a week we've all had we get to drink as much as you do." Will snapped pouring himself and Allison another shot.

"Peter, your toast sucks," Scott said smiling as he looked at Stiles raising his shot. "Here's to lying, cheating, stealing, and drinking…If you're going to lie, lie for a friend. If you're going to cheat, cheat death," Scott winked at Stiles, "if you're going to drink, drink with me. To Stiles!"

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

"Is your plan to get Stiles drunk?" Talia asked leaning over to her brother.

Peter looked over at his older sister smiling. "Maybe."

Talia then raised her next poured shot holding the slice of lemon in her other hand. "To Stiles, life is a waste of time. Time is a waste of life. So why not get wasted and have the time of your life. To Stiles."

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

Will let out a groan picking up another lemon not even bother with the salt anymore. He then picked up another shot raising it, "to Stiles, cheers to you and cheers to me. Pray after these shots we'll be on our feet. To Stiles!"

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly putting the lemon slice on the table as he opened them again and new shot glass in his hand. "Guys I think I'm—"

"To Stiles," Lydia started holding her glass the highest now, "friends may come and friends may go but liquor comes to soothe the blow. To Stiles."

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

"To Stiles," Isaac started raising his own shot glass now, "may you be in Heaven fifteen minutes before the devil knows your dead." Isaac smiled at Stiles. "To Stiles!"

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

"Guys really," Stiles started as another lemon slice and shot was shoved in his hand.

"To Stiles," Allison exclaimed raising her glass. "May the devil make a ladder of your backbone while he is picking apples in the garden of Hell. To Stiles!"

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

Stiles let out a groan as lemon and another full shot was shoved in his hands before he could say anything.

"To my amazing boyfriend Stiles," Derek said raising his glass as he put an arm around Stiles to help the poor part human stand up, "you can suck me, you can taste me, take me fast and don't be so hasty. To Stiles!"

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._

Stiles shake more salt on his hand, grab a slice of lemon, and another full shot glass. "Here's to Hell!" Stiles raised the shot in the air. "May my stay there be as much fun as my way there! To me!"

"To Stiles!"

 _Lick it._

 _Slam it._

 _Suck it._


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter Thirty Five_

 **Universe 1**

 _Drip, drop. Drip. Drop._ As rain was pouring outside, Derek was still in this hospital waiting for his own sleeping beauty to wake up. One hand holding Stiles as the other held Derek's head up. This was the longest ten months of Derek's life. Derek looked up and moved his free hand to brush a piece of Stiles' hair away from his eyes.

The buzz cut that Derek loved was gone. But then again so was Stiles. After the horrible idea of trying to talk to Stiles, Scott and Lydia had been on bed rest not allowed to leave the house. Derek was supposed to be on bed rest as while but he wasn't going to leave Stiles. Not again, not ever.

There was a soft knock on the door. Derek looked up to see Melissa standing in the doorway in her scrubs.

"How's he doing?" Melissa wondered walked over to the empty seat next to Derek.

"The same he's been for the last ten months," Derek said looking at Stiles and then back at Melissa.

Melissa gave Derek a soft smile. "So you know that it's been a long time since Stiles has come back. And he isn't showing any signs of improvement." Melissa let out a heavy sigh. "There are going to unplug Stiles today if nothing happens."

Derek looked back at Stiles frowning. "I knew it was going to be soon, but not this soon."

Melissa nodded her head. "I've been saving this room as long as they will let me. I'm sorry I've done everything in my power."

Derek looked back at Melissa. "I understand."

Melissa kissed the top of Derek's head and then started to walk out of the room beginning her shift. Melissa looked back one last time at the teenage you was basically her son and then at Derek. "Do you think he going to make it by today?"

Derek looked up giving Melissa a soft smile. "All I can do is hope."

Melissa walked out of the room as Derek kissed Stiles temple. "Come on baby you need to come back to me. For me. Please, baby." _Drip drop, drip drop._

* * *

Stiles bend over the toilet bowl throwing up for the 3rd time that morning. Stiles let out a soft groan leaning his head against the toilet bowl as he flushed it. He then stood up and brush his teeth before walking back into Derek's bedroom.

"Babe, I'm never drinking ever again." Stiles groaned walking into the bedroom to see no one. No Derek, no sight of Derek even sleeping in the bed. The room was dark only light was the sun beginning the rise. Stiles started to walk towards the bed. "I'll look for Derek later."

"There's not going to be a 'later', young Stiles." A voice spoke up.

Stiles spun around fast looking at the doorway. He then let out a soft groan putting his hand softly on his hand. Shadow and Tempest stood in the doorway both of them smiling softly. But this wasn't any normal visit Shadow and Tempest, this time Tempest held a knife laced with wolfsbane at Derek's neck. Derek was complete beaten up. His lips were busted, his eyes were started to turn purple, and there were cuts all over his body and face.

"Derek?" Stiles gasped his hands flying to his mouth.

"Hi, babe," Derek mumbled smiling softly looking at Stiles.

Shadow held up her hand. "Come with us, Stiles. Our Mistress wants you."

Stiles looked at Shadow's pale hand and then over at Tempest who pressed the blade into Derek's neck slightly.

Stiles then grabbed Shadow's hand looking at the loft one last time before he disappeared.

* * *

Stiles and Derek appeared underground on a staircase. Shadow let go of Derek pushing him slightly. Derek then fell a couple of stairs down. Stiles ran towards Derek holding his head up.

"Mornin'," Derek said smiling softly. Stiles smiled back helping Derek up. The couple turned around to see only Shadow behind them with a .44 Magnum. Shadow turned her head slightly to the left smiling softly. "Move now or pretty boy gets shot."

Stiles looked up at Derek. "Is she talking about me or you?"

A soft whistle went past Derek's ear as a bullet was shot. Both of them looked over at Shadow who was smiling.

"I think she's talking about you babe," Stiles whispered skill keeping eye contact with Shadow.

"Yeah," Derek agreed nodding his head, "me too."

"Follow me." Tempest who was now standing in front of the two supernatural creatures spoke up. She had a torch in one of her hands lit, with her other hand she pick up her long black dress that touches the floor she started to walk down the steps.

"Um I'm a little claustrophobic," Stiles explained looked at the tight walls as they walked down the steps, "is there like a car we can take? Or somewhere that isn't this tight?" The sisters didn't reply. "I'm going to take that as a no."

Stiles ran his hand across the wall the father they went down the more the walls started to not be smooth. Stiles started to look closer at the wall. Bones of humans was stuck in the walls. He then shuddered at the thought and moved his hands away from the walls.

"Are we walking to Hell?" Stiles wondered. "Because I thought there was a highway to Hell."

Derek rolled his eyes looking over at Stiles then back at the stairs.

"Is there a stairway to Heaven or did Zeppelin make that up?" Stiles questioned looking at Shadow then at Tempest.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to put a bullet right between your eyes from behind you." Shadow threatened her teeth together.

Stiles stopped walking standing one step lower than her. "No, you're not."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You're not going to kill me and you're not going to hurt me." Stiles replied smirking, "Because you're 'Master' or 'Mistress' or whatever wants me alive. You can't do jack shit to me."

There was another soft whistle as Derek let out a loud shot in pain holding his left shoulder.

"I can shot him, though." Shadow snapped waving her little gun around. "Try me again, Sparky."

Stiles turned to Derek who was biting his lip from saying something.

"Stiles," Derek growled his eyes turning gold, "shut the hell up."

"I simply please would have done fine," Stiles mumbled as he continued to walk.

Derek let out a low growl.

"You get shot once, and you're in a bad mood. Calm down it's not even in wolfsbane it's just silver."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

The four continued to walk for what Stiles seemed like forever. His head began to pound but he wasn't going to complain about it with Derek bleeding out.

The steps begin to get bigger as a door appeared at the bottom. It was a big black door with skulls as the handles. There was small writing on each of the skulls probably the owners. On each skull laid a snake holding the doors tightly together.

"About time Ssssssstilinssssski." The snake on the right spoke up. This snake was a dark red with black spots on it.

"Great I get shot and now there's talking snakes, can this get any better?" Derek groaned looking at Stiles.

"We can also do a little jingle." The snake on the left replied this snake was black with dark red spots on it.

"Temperance! Mercy! Open the door!" A voice from the inside boomed loudly that made the hair on the back of Stiles' neck stand up.

Mercy and Temperance let go of the handles letting the four walk in.

Stiles walked into a cave, but this wasn't any normal cave, after all since when was anything normal for Stiles?

This was a weird shaped cave being squared. Torches on each wall lit up the room. On one of the walls was a mirror that was filled with some sort of red liquid and it spun in circles. Opposite that wall was two chains dangling from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a throne made completely out of bones. At the end of each armrest was a skull.

Stiles chuckled looking at it and then over at Derek. "She totally stole that idea from Game of Thrones. Or maybe the Game of Thrones stole that from her?"

"Stiles shut up before they shoot me again." Derek snapped looking around as four people appeared from behind the throne.

This wasn't, of course, any normal four people because it just couldn't be like that. It was Rue, Skeeve, Ash, and Bates all of them dress in black leather and all in their hellhounds forms.

Rue and Skeeve grabbed Stiles as Ash and Bates grabbed Derek. Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs for Derek kicking the hellhounds and trying to hit them.

"Shut up, Sparky," Rue snapped as she lifted him up and Skeeve connects the chains.

Derek stayed quiet kicking the hellhounds as well as he was chained. Derek with both of his hands above his head, Derek let out a growl his skin touching the posion chains that was had wolfsbane in it. He then looked over at Stiles. Stiles had his arms up next to his head chained to the wall.

"At least you probably won't get shot again," Stiles said shrugging.

Derek rolled his eyes. "We are trapped in chains. And my chains are burning my skin."

"But you might not get shot. Be positive sour wolf."

"Is that what you call him?" A voice rang making the cave echo. Stiles and Derek turned their heads to the throne where Nephthys sat.

Nephthys was dressed in a one-shoulder tee appliqué lace beading chapel train long black dress. Why Stiles knew exactly what kind of dress it was is unimportant. Nephthys hair was straight and down that went right above her butt. She walked over to the two her black heels making a click with each step she took.

"You call him 'Sour Wolf'?" Nephthys repeated standing only a couple of feet in front of the small couple. "That's cute." Nephthys turned to look at Derek smiling. "I don't think we have actually met. I'm Nephthys or the Grim Reaper it's so nice to meet you." She held her hand out and started laughing when Derek growled.

Nephthys looked back over at Stiles. "I like this one. Good job."

"Thank you. I like him too so you can just leave us only forever that would be great, thanks." Stiles replied sarcasm dripping out of the tone of his voice.

Nephthys smirked. "Even if I don't get you young Stilinski my father will. You can't escape this." Nephthys turned around and walked back into the middle of the room. "And even if you did she will have to pay."

"She?"

Rue and Skeeve dragged someone from behind the throne. This person had tied their wrists together and their ankles. Rue and Skeeve then tossed the person to the right to Nephthys making a soft thump. The person rolled over to looked up at Stiles. Kendra.

Kendra looked up at Stiles smiled softly. "Hey, Stilinski."

"Kendra?"

"I'm surprised you guys didn't come looking for this," Nephthys spoke up looking down at Kendra, "young warlock. I mean, after all, she probably could have saved you. Or warn you." Nephthys shrugged. "Oh well. That's not my problem. So are you ready to go, Stiles?"

"Home? Back to the surface?" Stiles guessed nodding his head. "Yes, yes I am."

Nephthys chuckled. "You know what I'm talking about."

Stiles looked over at Derek who was wore down. He then looked back over at Nephthys who was smiling softly just waiting. "There has to be another way."

Nephthys looked at her nails knowing this was going to happen. "But there isn't."

"What if I can do something for you?"

Nephthys looked up.

"What if I can help you get people who escape? You can come back in ten years to get my soul or something?" Stiles begged. "Something, please."

"I'm not going to give you ten years you gotten months," Nephthys said crossing her arms. "But even if I could I wouldn't. You know how much shit you put me through. I almost got fired Stilinski! I almost had to work in heaven just because of you. You don't even know how horrible that is." Nephthys let out a sigh.

"Because working with angels is so hard," Stiles mumbled rolling his eyes. Stiles then looked over at Derek was who shaking his head no.

"Stiles," Derek growled his teeth together as he made eye contact with the Grim Reaper, "shut the hell up."

"Your adorable little pet is smart," Nephthys replied earning a soft growl from Derek. She smirked as she crossed her arms. "What was I saying, now?"

"You were going to let me, my boyfriend, and little friend over there," Stiles nodded his head at Kendra, "go home scot-free."

Nephthys smiled nodded her head. "That's right….wait."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "I can't believe she fell for that."

"Stiles."

"Shut the hell up?"

"Shut the hell up."

Nephthys looked down at Kendra who was laying on her chin trying to see what was happening. Kendra then looked up at Nephthys and looked away fast.

"I cannot believe you are the reason I almost got fired," Nephthys spoke up shaking her head back and forth. She then looked back down at Kendra. "Out of everyone in the world you choose to save him for death."

Kendra looked at Nephthys and gave no answer.

The older women shrugged. "Fine don't answer me. See if I care when you burn."

Kendra's mouth dropped open slightly. "Burn? Why do I have to burn?" Kendra's voice cracked slightly. "I know Donald Trump isn't going to burn when he dies, why do I?"

"Believe me, Trump going to burn," Nephthys announced nodding her head. "But you had to save his life. This all would have been easier if you would have just let him die!" Nephthys' voice echoed the cave. Rue and Salem walked up next to her. "Grab the boy."

"What! Wait!" Stiles screamed. "Boy? Is there another boy? God, I hope there's another boy!"

Salem and Rue walked over to Stiles breaking the chains off. Salem grabbed one of Stiles' had as Rue grabbed the other. Stiles screamed on the top of his lungs looking over at Derek. Derek tried to break out of the chains but it burned his wrist making him cry out Stiles name.

Tears appeared in Kendra's eyes as she shut them tightly not waiting to see this horrible thing happen.

Salem and Ash held Stiles' arm behind his back making the young man stand up. Stiles looked up at Nephthys not even a little happy as her.

"Are you ready to go?" Nephthys asked politely smiling softly.

"No, I think I left something back at home and I don't want to leave without it," Stiles spoke up in a soft voice.

"Well, what did you leave? I'm not that much of a monster."

"My….special….blanket?" Stiles said it sounding like more of a question.

Nephthys chuckled. "That blanket burned when you were four, and you know that. Oh well, let's go."

Salem and Ash started to drag the young boy over to the mirror with Nephthys right behind them.

Stiles screamed and cried out of Derek tears drenched all over his face.

Derek growled shifting as he yanked against the chains over and over again.

Kendra opened her eyes as she rolled over trying to see Stiles getting closer and closer his death. _He's going to die. Oh my, God, he's going to die._

The four appeared in front of the mirror. Nephthys touched the liquid with one figure making the liquid ripple. She smiled softly taking her finger away as she looked over at Stiles.

"Last words, Stilinski?" Nephthys asked.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!" Stiles cried out trying to get out of Salem's and Ash's hold.

Nephthys shrugged and smiled half-heartedly. "Not everyone's can be great last words. When there is death, there will always be death."

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to looked at Kendra who was now sitting up. "Wait! You don't have to kill him."

"What?" "How?" "I don't wanna die?"

"You don't have to kill that Stiles," Kendra announced.

"Start explaining our theory, warlock, or I will kill you more painfully and slowly than I originally was." Nephthys snapped crossing her arms.

"You got in trouble with the big guy because you let _a Stiles_ escape death. Right," Kendra said not waiting for a respond from Nephthys, "well then you can just take the other Stiles that is in a coma and kill him. If you look at the papers that Stiles was the one to die. He was going to be hit by a car the day he awoke in this universe."

"If that's the case then why did the Derek in the other universe want you to send Stiles here?" Derek wondered out loud.

"That Derek made an appointment with me and he wanted to know when you were going to die," Kendra explained. "I said that you were going to die _soon. Soon_ ", she then looked over at Stiles who had tears drying on his face, "you were going to die later that week by one of the alphas when they came to the school, but because you were in the hospital no one was at the school so the alphas didn't go. So there you didn't excaspe death but you dodge it. You rewrote your own destiny."

"Get to the point!" Nephthys screamed. "We don't all have time for this back story."

Kendra let out a sigh. "The Stiles from this universe escape death not that Stiles," Kendra pointed to Stiles. "His timeline changed so there was no death for him to escape. But the other one—"

"The other one example death," Nephthys mumbled. She looked over at Salem.

 _It sounds right Mistress._ Salem calm voice spoke in everyone's mind. _You won't get in trouble with your father because if you get the other Stiles you will have a Stiles._

Nephthys nodded her head. "This is going to be a lot of work Salem.

"It can't be any more work we've had to do in the past week," Ash mumbled.

Ash and Nephthys shared a look.

The fire appeared at Ash's feet as he disappeared into the floor of the cave.

"If I hear one more negative thing about this week I am going to put this cave will be going up in flames." Nephthys threatened to look around the cave.

No one replied.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to Hell?" Stiles spoke up in a soft voice.

"This means Stilinski, you get to go home," Nephthys replied. "Let him go, Salem. Rue, Skeeve, let Hale go."

Derek was dropped onto the floor rubbing his wrist as he looked over at Stiles.

Nephthys let out a groan. "This would be easier if I just took this Stiles to Hell and kill him."

Derek let out a low growl.

Nephthys smirked looking over at Derek. "I'm not going to kill this Stiles because like Williams over there explained it, he wasn't going to come close to death after he went into the coma. That would be me killing the wrong person and I would get fired. But just because I'm saving Stiles doesn't mean I will save you."

Derek stopped just staring at Stiles.

Nephthys looked at Stiles, who was staring at Derek, and then over at Derek, who was staring at Stiles. She let out a sigh. "Do you want to say some last couple of words?"

Stiles nodded his head not making eye contact with Nephthys.

"Go. Now. Less than a minute."

Stiles ran across the cave meeting in the middle where Kendra sat up still tied next to Derek.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked taking Derek's hand on his own.

"I'll be okay," Derek spoke softly as his wrist healed slowly.

"I'm sorry about everything," Stiles said looking up at Derek's face. "Putting your family in danger. Putting you in danger."

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf I would have been in danger no matter what," Derek replied chuckling softly. "If it wasn't you, it would have been fairies."

"I hate fairies. They suck. Don't get involved." Stiles warned.

Derek smiled softly. "I won't."

Stiles placed a hand behind Derek's neck pulling him closer. Stiles then placed a soft kiss on Derek's lips. Nothing hard. Nothing fast. But a soft slow kiss shared between the two. Derek placed a hand on the small of Stiles back not deepening the kiss.

"Um, guys…" Kendra spoke up looking up at the couple who were stilling make out. "I've still tied up….guys….no…okay then."

Nephthys rolled her eyes walked over to the warlock. She snapped her fingers as all things binding the girl fell apart. Kendra stood up groaning softly. She looked up at Nephthys. This was necessary for Kendra as for she was formed into a young teenager probably a year younger than Stiles. She was probably barely 5' feet. It didn't help that Nephthys was a tall woman, even with her heels own probably about ten to eleven inches taller than the warlock. It also didn't help at all that Kendra was weak, tired, and hungry so even if she wanted to use what little magic she had left she most likely couldn't use it on making her taller.

"Um…thank you." Kendra softly said rubbing her arms.

Nephthys nodded. "Thanks for correcting me. I would probably be out of a job if it wasn't for you."

"Anytime."

The two looked at the floor both not knowing what to say, neither of them wanted to break up the lovebirds for the last time this soon.

Kendra's eyes turned a light purple healing her broken body slowly as she looked back up at Nephthys. "I have a question about Hell."

Nephthys with a surprised look looked back at the younger girl. "Shoot."

"Do gays actually go to Hell?" Kendra asked glancing over at Stiles and then back at the Grim Reaper.

"That's a lie," Nephthys explained, "originally in God's plan they would but they were just too fabulous and we couldn't party every single night. They just go up to Heaven and stay in a club. It's a nice club."

"Hmm." Kendra nodded her head at this new information. "What's Hell like?"

"Hot and humid."

"Worse than Florida in summer?"

"Nothing is worse than Florida in the summer time."

Kendra nodded her head at this. Nothing was worse than hot, humid Florida.

"Have you ever thought about working for the devil?" Nephthys wondered smirking slightly. Maybe something good could come out of this long week.

Kendra shrugged. "Not really, honestly I thought I would be dead now. Murdered for not staying in my own timeline."

"You should be. That's breaking like a ton of rules and laws." Nephthys agreed. "But I mean if you worked for the devil I might be able to get some time off. Maybe you won't have to go to Hell when you die. That is if you die."

A small smile started to form on the edge of Kendra's lips. "What would I have to do?"

Nephthys looked at her nails. "Work of me of course. Traveling all around the world killing people….with me…for probably ever and a half."

"Are you hitting on me?" Kendra wondered.

Nephthys held her hand up as a card appeared between her index finger and her middle. "Call me, when you ready to work off your time."

Kendra held the card in her hands smiling slightly. The smile disappeared off her face as Nephthys broke the couple apart.

"It's time to go," Nephthys said softly.

Stiles nodded his head planting on soft kiss on Derek's lips one last time. "Protect your private property babe." Stiles teased softly talking about the first time they met in this alternate universe.

Nephthys and Stiles started to walk to the other side of the cave once more for the last time.

Stiles end up standing in front of the mirror unable to see his reflecting.

"What is that?" Stiles asked glancing at the mirror and then at Nephthys.

"Teleporter," Nephthys explained. "Not everyone here likes to use all of their energy on teleporting." Nephthys glared over at Kendra who just shrugged. She then placed a cold hand on the back of Stiles' neck. "When I push you through this you will most likely be put into your normal body in your normal universe."

Stiles looked over at Nephthys his eyes big. "Most likely! You are putting my life, my ass on the line of a teleporter that will most likely work! Isn't there something else we can do that won't most likely work but will 100% work? I like to be all the way like not most likely alive." Stiles started to rambling on making Derek smirk.

Yup, that was the man he loved.

"Stiles."

Stiles turned around to looked at Derek.

"Shut the hell up." Derek teased smirking. "I love you."

"I love you too but I also love not dying but whatever," Stiles mumbled looking back at the mirror.

"Ready?" Nephthys asked.

"No."

"Too late."

With one last finally pushed Stiles was shoved into the mirror disappear once and for all.

* * *

 **Universe 1**

 _Drip drop, drip drop._ Rain crashed against the window in the hospital. The dreadful time had come. Melissa would have to pull the plug since she wouldn't allow any other doctor or nurse do it. No this was something family would have to do.

 _Drip, drop drip drop._ Derek placed his hand one Stiles face one last time tears forming in his eyes. He placed his hand on Stiles' hand one last time. For the last time.

The pack stood in the room. Well that was what was left of the pack.

John sat on the other side of Stiles closet to the door and farthest away from the machine with Melissa behind him a hand on his shoulder for support. Boyd leaned against the doorway his arms crossed as he stared at his hurt alpha and pack mama. Peter, Scott and Lydia stood at the end of the bed, Lydia just staring at Stiles tears forming in her eyes. No one bother sitting next to Derek or making him move. Derek basically lived in the chair for the past months. That was his chair no matter what.

"Derek, are you ready?" Melissa asked still in her scrubs rain pouring outside. "Everyone else has already said their goodbyes, including yourself."

This was true. Every pack member, including Peter, said goodbye to Stiles taking half an hour. Derek took two hours just to say goodbye to Stiles.

But this wasn't just any pack member Derek would be losing. This was his mate. The mate that Derek never told that he love. The mate that would never kiss Derek. The mate that would never breathe again or be happy. Smile or say something sarcastic.

If only Derek had said something sooner. Maybe this would all be different if Derek would have said something else. Maybe, just maybe, Stiles wouldn't have been driving that horrible raining night but would have been at Derek's place and he could have just warned him in person.

But no the world hated Derek ever since day one and had a plan to make Derek's life a living hell.

 _Drip, drop. Drop, drop._ Derek grabbed Stiles hand closing his eyes one last time a tear forming in his eyes. He then places a gentle kiss on his hand.

Derek opened his eyes a tear falling. "Go ahead, Melissa."

Melissa placed a soft motherly kiss on the top of Stiles' head as she placed her hand on the plug.

Before Melissa did anything something strange happened.

Really strange.

Like Beacon Hills strange.

There was a soft groan, from Stiles who was laying in the bed with a tube down his throat. Derek for once stood up fast his hand on Stiles grabbing a little tightly.

Stiles' eyes fluttered opened as he let out another soft groan.

"Scott go get a doctor. Now." Melissa shouted. Scott ran out of the room John and Boyd following right behind him. Lydia and Peter stood at next to Derek trying to see how Stiles was as Boyd stood at the foot of the bed.

Melissa grabbed the tube out of Stiles' mouth earning a couple of coughs from Stiles.

"Stiles? Stiles? Are you okay?" Derek wondered one hand brushing Stiles hair back touching the scar softly.

Boyd appeared back into the room with a small cup full of water. Melissa grabbed it from Boyd and helped Stiles drink some of it.

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked everyone leaning closer in.

"Who….are…you?" Stiles' voice whispered.

Everyone let out a disappointing sigh. The light in Derek's eyes disappeared and was instead filled with sorrow. _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

"I'm…joking sour wolf." Stiles' harsh voice spoke up earning a soft smiling from everyone in the room. Even Peter and Derek.

"I hate you." Derek snapped chuckling softly.

"No…you don't…" Stiles replied smiling as well. "You love me. Don't think I didn't hear all that lovely crap when I was out."

"Shut the hell up," Derek growled crashing his lips onto Stiles.

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, Going Up in Flames, and sticking with me through the thick and thin. Have a great day/night. :)**


End file.
